Vampire-chan x Yuu-chan
by Satashi
Summary: A retelling of the main story, only with a twist! Touko is a vampire and makes Yuu her regular donor. The two struggle with the bond they share while trying to live normal lives. Romance, action, developing feelings, and struggles await them this year in school.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my luck. My indecisive nature had really bitten me this time, and I had no one to blame but myself. In my quest to figure out which club to join, I let the deadline pass to join. Now, sitting in home room, I groaned out while putting my face on my palm. I was pretty sure I could still join one, but just thinking about the hoops I would have to jump through to get it approved really weighed on me. Koyomi caught my eye and gave me a look that clearly said 'Told you so.' and I could only smile at her in embarrassment.

**Vampire-chan x Yuu-chan**

**By:**

**Satashi**

"Yuu, want to eat lunch together?" Akari asked happily once the bell rang for them.

"Can't," Yuu replied with a small huff. "I need to go talk to our homeroom teacher about joining a club now that I let the deadline pass."

"Bask-"

"Too short." Yuu interrupted her. "I get teased enough about that as it is, I don't want to add onto that. I'm thinking the track and field would be fun, though. I'm used to running every morning and during training for softball, so I'm confident in my speed."

"Sounds kind of simple," Akari sighed out. "If you're going to run around, why not do something while at it?" Her friend just laughed to herself. "Well, whatever makes you happy. Hopefully they'll accept you still. If not, there are still the new clubs."

"Archery?" Yuu scratched her cheek. "Uhm, no thanks. Just the idea of having to learn perfect form and standing still for so long really doesn't interest me. Besides, I think you have to be a second year or above to register for it. Also, I think flower arranging is not up my alley."

"True," Koyomi joined in the conversation when she was close. She sat down and took out her bento box. "I can't picture Yuu clipping flowers."

"But maybe you'll meet an older Senpai who is really kind and romantic!" Akari grinned, putting an arm around Yuu. "C'mon, you have never shown interest in any of the guys playing sports, maybe you're just looking for a hopeless romantic?"

With a sigh, Yuu just began walking from the room. "No thank you." A small wave over her shoulder got giggles and soon she was in the hallway. Slowly she made her way to the teacher's office, ignoring most of the loud talking and laughter all around her. Getting closer, she saw two people walking side by side down the hallway. The air about them was charming and the way they held themselves made her subconsciously shift to not be in their way. One, a tall raven haired girl and the other a chestnut brown haired beauty.

As they passed, Yuu turned her head to follow them. They seemed to be quite popular and it dawned on the girl that the black haired one was the girl that recently won the student council president role. Although she couldn't quite recall the name off the top of her head, she noticed that the girl turned her head to look back. Their eyes seemed to meet and she got lost is crystal blue for a brief second before she blinked. '_In a book it's called foreshadowing._' The phrase went through her mind, something she had picked up from a friend she had in junior high.

Turning again, Yuu continued her way down to the teacher's lounging area. Riko, her homeroom and Japanese teacher, gave her an earful for waiting so long but eventually gave in and wrote a permission slip. With that, she jogged to the outdoor area to find the track clubroom. The president there accepted the slip, but informed her that they had the maximum amount of members and would need permission from the student council to expand their roster by one more.

Having to run back to class now, Yuu fell into her seat just as the bell rang to start next period. The rest of the day passed slowly with her mind on the thoughts of if she will be able to join or not. Classes blurred together with a lazy speed and soon she found herself looking at a piece of paper that her Senpai from the club drew for her. It was a small, poorly drawn map showing where the student council building was.

The school grounds were very pretty, Yuu realized. The area was thick with trees that cast a nice shade over everything. It was almost as if it was it's own private little area, a place that existed in the same plot but all on it's own. Her mind wondered a bit, eyes looking around at the environment. '_It's not too bad here,_' she thought to herself. '_I knew this school was huge, but I had no idea this area was here._' Her gaze fell back to the map to make sure she was going on the right path.

Voices caught Yuu's attention and pulled her to one of the nearby buildings that she was pretty sure was the council room. Curiosity took over and she moved to knock on the door to ask if she was in the right place, but the conversation being heard made her stop short.

"You have to find someone, Touko." A voice came up with a small bit of worry in it. "You've been showing symptoms for days now. You couldn't even make it through the volleyball match before you fainted... I was worried, you know?"

The person known as Touko let out a sigh while crossing her arms. "I just don't want to grab someone just for the sake of their blood, you know? It feels wrong, like I'm forcing them into something they don't want."

This time Yuu recognized Riko's voice . "Touko, trust me when I say it's okay. Having a bond with someone is amazing, and you'll both love it. I can't imagine life without being a bride now."

"But how do I do it? I can't just grab someone and say 'Hey, let me drink some of your blood.' you know?"

Yuu swallowed thickly as she took a step backwards. '_Oh man this is creepy... I'm just going to get out of here._' Turning, she began to walk away carefully. '_Just don't make any noises, don't step on any twigs, and-_' A thorn from the bushes next to the building grazed her arm, making her wince. '_Ow, that stings..._'

"Is someone there?" A voice came almost immediately. Touko opened the door to the building and blinked at a frozen Yuu. "H-hey, how long have you been here?"

Yuu felt her nerves starting to go on edge as she looked behind herself. "Oh, I'm just passing through, don't mind me."

The first girl's voice sounded a little panicked at that and Yuu realized it was the girl she saw with Touko in the hallway earlier. "Touko, stop her!"

Yuu started running before she could even think about it. The sounds of her feet hitting the ground mixed with the wind blowing through the trees filled her ears. In the back of her mind she heard something being called out to her, but she didn't really want to stick around to find out what it was. Then, before she could really grasp the situation more, new footsteps were coming from behind. A quick glance back showed Touko dashing after her and starting to gain distance quickly.

Yuu turned, following the unfamiliar pathway around the school and realized that she had ran right into the gate surrounding it. Metal poles with intricate designed tips at the end separated her from her way out. "Wait! Hey, you!" Touko's voice was louder as she picked up the space between them. "Just stop!" She reached out to grab Yuu, but the girl was already darting off again to the side.

'_What is this!?_ The first year cried out in her head. '_How is she keeping up!?_' Breathing hectically, Yuu tried to focus her breath, eyes looking at the far off goal. The side of the school campus dipped down, giving a large advantage to get over the fence. Touko was gaining again, the pair running in the shade of the trees that littered the area. Yuu leapt at the last moment, body grabbing the top of the fence. Immediately her legs were swung over as she pivoted, thanking her lucky stars that playing sports all her life let her be so flexible. Despite this, one of the points of the fence made a deep cut on her inner thigh and caused her to fall from a stumbled landing.

Yuu's eyes watered, hand going to hold the gash while simultaneously trying to stand up. She began to run again, limping and trying to catch her breath. Her eyes looked behind herself, only to see Touko clear the fence in a solid jump and land with a roll. Fear came again, the pain being forgotten. Stumbling, she emerged from the school area and tumbled into the bright sunlight while tripping and falling down the steep incline that lead to a riverbed nearby.

When her body stopped rolling, Yuu pushed up again and ran along the well maintenance stream that ran through the city. "I said wait!" The voice was calling her again. Touko was still behind her, though her speed was dropping just as fast as Yuu's was from the strain. "Please wait, I won't hurt you!"

Yuu struggled, panting even more as she began to feel light headed from both the ordeal and the amount of time she had been running. Still, she pushed herself. Minute after minute of sprinting, lungs burning and sweating from the intense glare of the summer sun. Then, with a stumble over a divot in the ground, she collapsed.

Touko fell on top of the girl, gasping and sweating heavily. "I... said... wait...!" She gasped out, trying to get breath into her system. "I'm... not gonna... hurt..." The image of a terrified Yuu before her began to split into two as her focus waned. Shutting her eyes, she shook her head and tried again. "Let's talk...just talk..." Despite her words, the smell of blood was wafting up to her. Her body clenched, stomach tightening, and she realized she was almost drooling from anticipation.

Yuu was still weakly struggling, trying to pull away but being pinned to the ground instead. "I... heard you talk... about..." Their panting was making it hard to speak and the two had no choice but to try and get more oxygen into their systems. "Blood... Drinking blood!"

Touko was shaking now, arms tightening on Yuu's shoulders. "Ah... I need to... Or I'll die." Touko told her as her eyes met with Yuu's. The partial redhead gasped audibly when she realized that Touko's eyes were a brilliant violet color that were stained with streaks of red in them. "I... need...No... I can't..."

Yuu felt the hands holding her arms loosen and tighten again and again. The girl on top of her was struggling, shaking her head, and coughing now. Saliva was dripping from her mouth, body covered in sweat. Words failed to come from Yuu's mouth, but found Touko talking instead. "I... am a vampire..." Touko struggled to look at Yuu, mouth open as she gasped openly. Her hair was a mess, tangled strands falling around her. However, Yuu could only focus on the fangs that she now saw in the girl's mouth. They weren't large, or even that noticeable, but they were there.

The raven haired girl shook her head again, one hand going to hold it in pain. The smell of blood was all around her, making her heart pound. Her vision was swimming, a light blur coming around the edges of her view. Her whole being was screaming at her to drink, to survive, but her mind still fought back. "You should... Run." She finally spoke, body starting to sag. "I can't... chase you anymore..."

Yuu started to scoot out from under the girl, eyes still trying to take in the sight. "I just..." Touko spoke again. "Can't... make myself." Yuu managed to get free and stand, still looking down at her. The girl whimpered while whispering. "I... won't force you... Please." She tried to lift a hand up, but found it to be too weak. "If you can... please... just a little..." Her eyes closed, too tired to lift it anymore. "Please... I don't... want to die..." Laying on the ground, she felt the blazing sun start to fade along with her consciousness. "...Mio...?"

The strong scent of blood came again, along with the feeling of herself being lifted. "You can." The words were soft, but still heard. Weakly Touko opened her eyes again, seeing Yuu's thigh before her. The girl's skirt was over her head, protecting her from the sunlight, and preventing them from seeing each other. "Just a little..."

Touko couldn't stop it anymore. Her head shifted, mouth going around the cut on the girl's thigh and moved her tongue over it. Immediately she felt instinct start to take over, head nudging a little to purse her lips and suck. She heard Yuu gasp and quickly Touko began to lick the wound more. The shivering was slowing and then she took another long drink, pulling everything she could with each breath.

Yuu struggled to keep herself still. The pain was fading fast, almost as if it were going numb. Her fear was starting to fade, replaced by something she couldn't really place. A pleasing warmth was spreading from the place she was being sucked from and for some reason she fell onto her back, both hands holding the head under her skirt. "Just... a little..." She spoke again, cheeks suddenly becoming hot.

Pushing more, Touko managed to find the energy to turn, going onto her hands and knees. She slid one hand under Yuu's leg to hold it to her mouth and used her free hand to push on the other thigh to part them and give her room to really start drinking. "W-wait..." Yuu's voice came to her, but the flow of honey into her mouth was too good to ignore. "H-hey, I'm... I'm going to pass... pass out..."

Yuu's body was growing more and more hot, breath catching and back arching. '_I... can't think straight,_' her mind tried to form coherent thoughts. A long moan of pleasure suddenly escaped her lips as Touko shifted. '_So...hot... getting dizzy..._' Her breathing started to catch, both hands gripping the head of Touko harder on top her skirt. "I'm... I'm gonna... faint." She tried to speak as her body arched more. "Gonna...I'm gonna..." Pleasure was swimming in her head now, mind going numb with the bliss and euphoric body blitz that hit her so hard that she started to give a silent scream. Then, moments later of riding it out, Yuu collapsed.

Yuu awoke with a shocked gasp, sitting up in bed and looking around frantically. It was night time and her room was already completely dark. Soft panting came from her while leaning forward to rest her face in both her hands. '_A dream...?_' Slow, steady breaths came before she worked up the nerve to slide from bed and turn on her lights. She was in her pajamas already, and in the back of her mind, she seemed to faintly recall her sister helping her change.

Walking to her desk, Yuu pulled down her pants to look at her leg, seeing no trace of a wound. '_What an intense dream..._' Her eyes were rubbed and after fixing her clothing, she went from her room and downstairs to the kitchen. To her surprise, she saw her parents still awake at the table despite being close to midnight. "Hey, you are both still up?"

Yuu's mother looked at her in shock. "Yuu! What are you doing up? You need to rest!"

"Go back to bed honey," Yuu's father stood up to walk over to her and place a hand on her forehead. "Your fever seems to have gone down, but you shouldn't push it."

Yuu blinked, trying to process the information. "Wait, fever? I feel fine. Just really hungry." Both her parents looked at each other worriedly. "What is it?"

Her dad smiled gently down at her. "Well, when your teacher told us you collapsed in gym class and your student council president escorted you home, we were really worried. She even carried you on her back but you were really out of it so it's understandable that you don't really remember... Rei was worried sick over you and put you to bed right away."

"I... don't remember that." Yuu looked as if she was skeptical of being the victim of a prank. "Last thing I remember was... wait... gym...class...?" Her mind was fogged, memories somehow in her head, but almost as if they were ghosted there. "Yeah, and I... felt sick and... The girl with black hair..."

"Yuu, go back to bed. We already told your teacher you wouldn't be there tomorrow, so don't worry okay?" Yuu's mother walked over to Yuu and smiled. "I'll get you whatever you want, just get some sleep okay? I'll bring it up to your room and you can have it in bed."

"Yeah... okay." Yuu rubbed her eyes before giving them both a hug goodnight. The silence of the night was heavy on her as she walked back to her room after requesting something sweet and lots of water. Her room was warm still, and her fan was clicked on as she got under the covers. '_What a weird day..._' Laying back, she looked up at the ceiling. '_Why do I feel so off? Everything seems so fuzzy._' Struggling, she tried to focus on her day, getting mixes of weird feelings and confusion. One moment she pictured herself in the infirmary, the next she was running by the water. She was talking with her Japanese teacher about feeling sick, but then she was on her back panting with the sun shining on her.

Once she was brought a few cookies and a glass of water, Yuu bid her mother goodnight and quickly devoured her snack. The entire glass of water was swallowed relatively quickly after that, almost as if she had desperately needed it. Satisfied, she laid on her side and closed her eyes. '_I guess I had fever dreams..._' Body relaxing, she reached over to scratch a small cut on her arm before falling asleep again.

Yuu awoke late in the morning, groaning as she sat up in her bed. Her phone was next to her, screen refusing to turn on since she forgot to charge it the day before. '_Man, my head is killing me..._' Yuu rubbed her eyes and tried to focus through the odd pain she was feeling. '_And I'm really really hungry..._' With her eyes half closed, she began to change into casual clothes and make her way down the stairs. Rei was in the living room and instantly got up to walk over to her when she noticed her little sister.

"Hey, should you be up?" Leaning down, she tried to take Yuu's temperature. "You feel a lot better than yesterday, how are you?"

"Weak, a little dizzy, and hungry." Yuu smiled a little at her sister. "I really want to have some breakfast."

"Breakfast was hours ago," Rei revealed with a hint of worry. "It's about lunch time now, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Something heavy?" Her eyes were rubbed again and Yuu finally tried to get a grip of herself. "I'm not feeling sick, so don't worry. Must have been an overnight bug or something."

Rei crossed her arms, looking at the girl before her. "I suppose... still, take it easy okay? I'll go into town and get you something, so just lay down okay?" She got a nod and ruffled the girl's hair on her way from the room.

Yuu took the chance to head back to her room and click on her Switch while her phone charged up. Her thumbs tapped away sleepily for a while before Rei came back with some food for her. Even though she was starving, once she was done eating she only felt even more tired. Her eyes started to drift close, barely making out Rei taking the plates for her.

When Yuu opened her eyes again, her room was lit only by her desk lamp and fading sunlight filtering around the closed curtains. Her fan was on, blowing across her face gently while turning slowly to get her body as well. What grabbed her attention the most, however, was the Raven haired girl sitting on her floor reading a book. "Wha...?"

Touko glanced up, smiling at the girl. "Hey, good morning... or evening, rather. I came to bring you the notes from your class. Got them from a girl named Koyomi."

"You... you're the..." Yuu sat up and scooted back to the wall, unsure what to feel at the moment.

"I won't hurt you." Touko told her softly, one hand reaching out to her. "Come on, relax. Lay down and rest... I'm here to thank you."

"Thank..." Yuu's mind was swimming, images coming through the fog lingering in her head. "That's right... I let you drink..."

"Sorry your head hurts. Sayaka hypnotized you to make you stay calm until we could talk." Touko let the information sink in before continuing. "I carried you home after getting the address from Riko-sensei. I told your parents you got sick at school and you started to feel weak just a block from your house."

"What is even happening..." Yuu groaned and laid on the bed once more. "I feel like I should be freaked out, but I'm not."

"It's the pheromones." Touko told her gently, reaching over to pet the girl's hair. "Vampires, also known as Lilu, have a trait that lets them charm their blood donors... In return, you also now have pheromones that let me trace you as long as you're somewhat close to me... and make me gentle."

"Blood donors..?" Yuu closed her eyes, feeling strangely calm.

"Also know as grooms or brides," Touko continued to pet the girl soothingly. "Its why I never wanted to drink blood. The connection it makes is... really personal."

"I don't get personal," Yuu sighed, warmth hanging over her comfortably. A deep inhale made her realize that Touko had a sweet smelling kind of perfume on her, and it made her feel oddly safe. "I'm Aromantic."

Touko hesitated. "So you don't love?" Yuu shook her head gently. "That..." A small smile came over her lips. "That makes me feel so much better about this."

"Why?" Yuu opened her eyes again to look at her.

"Because I know nobody could love something like me... So I don't have to worry about my heart being broken if my bride never falls for me. So that means... I can fall in love with you without worrying about it."

"Why?" Yuu's voice got softer as Touko moved in close.

"You'll understand soon..." Touko's hand gently moved Yuu to her back. Shortly the covers were pulled down and the girl's shirt was being slid up her stomach.

"Hey, stop that!" Yuu felt a shock of confusion at the sudden action. "H-hey, that's-Ah!?" Touko's lips kissed her hip, just above the waistband of her pants. Immediately she felt a hard pressing of a tongue, long licks mixed with kissing and suckling. "Stop... that... stop..." Yuu felt her body reacting, both hands gripping Touko's school uniform.

Touko slid up on the bed with one knee, getting a better angle to suck on the soft skin. More licking came, kisses in the same area, until she was sure it would be okay. "Lilu saliva contains an anesthetic," she revealed with another long lick. "So you won't feel the pain when I bite you." Feeling Yuu's body start to squirm, a blush went over her cheeks. "It also has something to help this be pleasurable for the both of us..."

"Wha... what is..." Yuu was panting softly, cheeks burning. Her body was moving against her will, legs bending at the knee and stretching out. '_This feels... so lewd..._' Her mind started to go foggy, breath beginning to come out in small pants. Feet kicked out again, body arching into the licking on her hip line.

"An aphrodisiac." Touko breathed the word just before she opened her mouth, piercing Yuu's skin. The sweet taste of life flowed into her mouth, thick like honey. The headache that had been following her instantly began to fade, replaced by a sudden urge to hold Yuu closer. Long gulps were taken, mixed with licks and kisses on the spot. She felt the burning in her body, the desire to protect the girl giving her blood, all the signs she was told would come when she first drank. Yuu was responding in kind, body shaking and growing increasingly hot until it broken into a sweat. Pressing more, Touko sucked harder and harder in an attempt to get more sounds to come from the girl under her.

Yuu curled up, hugging Touko's head to her stomach. She felt the heat again, breath turning to whimpers before gasps. "No... I'm... I'm..." Her hands pulled on the clothing gripped in her fist, head falling back as she felt her body locking up. "Ah... Ahhhh!" The moment felt like it locked her in time for several seconds, body shaking as pleasure came through her. Then, as soon as it came, she fell back onto the bed in a sweating mess. Hard gasps came from her as she tried to recover, seeing Touko pull back and smile at her with blood dripping from her left fang.

The older girl was cooing down at Yuu as she recovered. "For now on," she whispered while leaning over. "You are going to be my bride." Her lips touched Yuu's and the girl instantly fell still. When she pulled back, Touko grinned. "I'm going to enjoy loving you, Yuu." Gently she kissed Yuu's forehead and whispered against it. "Come to the student council room after school tomorrow, we'll talk more there. Until then, sleep sweet." With that, Yuu lost consciousness and Touko silently left the room, a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturdays were generally half days at my school. Waking up, going to home room, catching up on things you're behind on, and then leaving around lunch or staying with your club until the regular time to leave. Lately I had been just heading home, but today I found myself at the student council building once again. I didn't understand why I was there of my own free will, but something just told me it was alright. It would be okay to be here. My body tensed and I steeled myself to walk to the door. A deep breath was taken and I prepared to announce myself properly upon entering. My eyes narrowed, mind determined, and I reached to slide the door open. It refused to move, and my whole body deflated. The door was locked.

**Vampire-chan x Yuu-chan**

**By: Satashi**

Touko held back a little smile as she watched Yuu try to open the door and then let her head fall against it dejectedly. Deciding to save some face for the girl, she waited a few more moments before calling out to her. "Koito-san." The girl turned to her, cheeks red. "You really came, thank you."

"Y-yeah..." Touko stood before her and she smelt the now familiar scent of perfume once again. "Hey... Uhm..."

"Shall I make you tea?"

Looking away with a blush, she simply nodded. "Yes please." A few moments later Yuu found herself in the small building sitting at a table. "This place is really neat..."

"It used to be a store room, but got remodeled to be a calligraphy building. The club died off and it fell into disrepair. I heard it was the student council who wanted to preserve it and worked on it themselves. After that, it became their place to gather. I heard they were supposed to keep it in really good shape, but it seems that habit died over the years, so it's kind of run down again." Touko walked over with two cups of tea to set between them at the table. She took a seat across from Yuu and smiled. "You probably have a hundred questions in your head right now."

Yuu looked at the tea before slowly bringing it to her lips to taste it. "First, tell me what you are?"

"A Lilu, decendant of the Lilitu and daughter of Lilith...Or at least that's what general vampires are. I was turned when I was six, so I guess you can think of me as human who just so happen to become this way." Touko ran a finger around the top of her tea cup, a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Turned? So I'm... am I going to...?"

"No, that's not how it works." Touko smiled over her cup when Yuu looked relieved. "To turn a human, you have to override enough of their blood to take it over... It's a deadly and risky move. I was small at the time, so it wasn't as bad. Being a bride, you have a recessive gene in you now. If your bloodline gets with a groom's descendant then there is a small chance the child will be a Lilu. More if you yourself get with one."

"Okay... What's a bride? You called me that earlier." Yuu leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. Despite the topic, she felt oddly at easy in front of her Senpai.

"A bride is a female blood donor, like you. A groom is a male one." Touko inhaled the scent of her tea and sighed out contently when she caught the specific smell that Yuu had about her. It was of old books and yellowed pages, comforting and calming. "There are two types of vampires. I'm what is considered a young blood, or someone who is turned. We rely on our donors to survive. Once we bite, our bond forms and we are united together. In short, only your blood is good for me. I can drink others, but it won't really do much for me and might make me sick. On the other hand, we now depend on each other..."

"How so?"

The older girl looked sad as she spoke. "Sorry to just spring this on you... We have a limitation with each other. You see, Vampire blood and Saliva are a type of drug. Your body will become addicted to it, and if we go a while without exchanging... well... then we'll both get withdrawal symptoms."

"...You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding." When Touko shook her head, Yuu groaned and leaned back in her chair. "Great... That's why I was so out of it the other day?"

"Ah, no, that was..." Touko coughed, cheeks coloring. "Uhm... It was my first time to drink blood, and I didn't... know when to stop. I'm sorry, that was my fault!"

"What? Don't just say sorry, I told you to only take a little! And last night you did it again without my permission!"

"Sorry!" Touko clapped her hands together in an apologetic motion. "Please forgive me, I'm new at this too!"

Yuu rubbed the bridge of her nose and gave a small sigh. "Okay...okay. But for now on, if I say no, I mean no." She met Touko's eyes. "Deal?"

"...Deal."

"Okay... now, keep going... A drug? What is this doing to me?" Yuu reached back to undo the small twin pigtails that were holding her hair so she could fidget with re-applying them as she listened.

"You're awfully calm about this." A differnt voice came at the door, making them both turn to see the new person joining them.

"Sayaka, hey." Touko greeted her. "I told you she wouldn't tell anymore."

Yuu swallowed, instantly feeling a little off from her presence. "Hello Senpai..."

Sitting down by Touko, Sayaka accepted a drink of the offered tea. "Hello, Koito-san, welcome to our world." Setting the cup down for Touko, she smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Touko."

"Mmn, you're welcome. Would you like to do this part?"

Sayaka nodded and looked at their underclassman. "Vampire saliva contains a very powerful, although extremely short lived anesthetic. On the same note, it has a fast acting aphrodisiac as well. I'm sure you felt the results of that?" When Yuu's face suddenly turned a deep crimson, she continued. "Evolution changed the way vampires are. The ones with these traits lived while those without them died off. That's why so many vampire related things have so much sexual tones in them. Blood, on the other hand..." Sayaka met Yuu's eyes. "A vial of blood sells for thousands, more if it's a pure variety. It's something that can give a human vampire like senses for a few hours, and is highly addictive. It is also used to make various medicines."

The tea was sipped again, Yuu taking her time to process this. "Okay... so without having Touko's... uhm... saliva... every so often, I'll get withdrawal? How long do we have?"

Touko answered this time. "As we get more and more used to it, the time between drinks will keep getting larger. For now... Maybe a day, day and a half?"

Yuu instantly went rigid. "Every day!? I won't have any blood left! Not to mention... what it does!"

Waving her hands slightly, Touko laughed. "Hey now, that will slowly get less and less intense as well... at least I'm told."

"But you don't know what it...!"

Sayaka smiled, eyes looking over at Touko. "Oh she knows what it feels like. She gets it too."

"You didn't have to say it like that!" Touko retorted, feeling her ears heat up.

"A-anyway..." Yuu finished her tea and sat her cup down with a small click. "What did you mean last night when you said you... could love me?"

Sayaka tilted her head and Touko made it a point not to make eye contact. "I'd rather not talk about that right now."

Yuu frowned. "You know I said I can't love...?"

"I know."

"Then why-"

"Not now." Touko stood up. "I'll make us some more tea. Sayaka?"

The green eyed girl simply smiled at her. "Yes please, I would like that."

Sitting in the room while the two girls worked on student council things was, for lack of a better word, awkward. It only took her about five minutes of listening to them discuss things before she felt the antsy feeling of being bored. "Can I help with anything?" Yuu's voice came up suddenly, looking at the pair. Both girls looked over at her a moment before nodding in appreciation. From there, time seemed to go by much faster for them, finally ending their day in the early afternoon. Sayaka excused herself to go to her archery club for the remaining time, leaving the other two to close up and return the key to the building.

On the way out of the school gates, Touko finally spoke to Yuu again, voice soft. "Earlier... When you asked about what I said, I didn't want to say it in front of Sayaka." The words made Yuu look up and over at her. "You see, I hate what I am. I am thankful to be alive, but a part of me feels like I should have died seven years ago. I know that nobody would ever love something like me... So when you said you didn't love, it made me want you to be my bride even more."

"...Isn't that weird? Wanting to do something like this with someone who won't love you back?"

"I never thought I'd get the chance to love, so I want to experience it, to see what it feels like. I know this is sudden, but... Koito-san, I think I'm falling for you." Yuu looked at her a moment before turning away, both still walking slowly down the sidewalk. "You don't have to love me back, just... let me enjoy this? Please?"

"...I won't say no." The reply came after almost a full minute of walking side by side. "Especially after what we're doing now and everything... I don't want to do it with someone who doesn't care about me."

"Hey, Koito-san?" Touko glanced sideways at her when she got a hum. "I'm... thirsty." The two stopped and turned to face each other. "Could I...?"

Yuu slowly looked down, gripping her bag tighter when she realized that the feeling that had building up in her was the desire to be bitten. "Not here... Where do you need to split off at?"

"Just a little down the path." She gave an apologetic look. "Is it really okay?"

Yuu fidgeted a little before nodding. Walking again, their eyes scanned the area a bit before a small side rode came into view. "Over there?" Yuu pointed and Touko nodded silently. Soon the two moved between a building and a tall wall of trimmed bushes. It would be hard to see them there, and Yuu felt herself being eased back against the cool stone of the building.

Touko was obviously restraining herself, nosing Yuu's head to the side and inhaling her scent deeply. "You smell good..." She whispered softly, letting her bag drop gently to the ground. Both hands went around Yuu's waist, a trail of kisses moving down her neck.

"Just...bite..." Yuu whimpered out softly, leaning heavily against the brick behind her. Already she was feeling the effects of the saliva on her, as well as the fact that another girl was kissing on her.

"Not on your neck," Touko unbuttoned the white undershirt Yuu wore and began to pull it aside.

"D-don't strip me!" Her breath was picking up, voice coming out more as a whimper than a refusal.

"Here," Touko kisses right above the girl's bra, tongue licking against her skin. Gentle nibbles came mixed with kissing and even more dragging her tongue over her. She could tell she was mostly the only thing keeping Yuu on her feet at that point and a bit of satisfaction crept into her mind. "You're adorable," She whispered hotly against the flesh.

"Nnghh..." Yuu whined, unable to really move her body much in the moment. Already her heart was pounding, knees shaking. "Sen...pai..."

"I like that," Touko breathed out, her own body hot but barely being held in check. More kisses came, another lick, and a small suckle. Then, she pushed on her, mouth opening and fangs puncturing the gentle girl in her arms.

Yuu felt the pressure of the bite and the subsequent sucking paired with it. This time, however, it was gentle. The drinking wasn't hard and draining, but rather hot and... erotic? One hand grabbed Touko's shoulder and the other gripped the girl's back. The panting came, the lightheaded feeling, and then the sucking started to die off. Licking started again and soon Touko pulled back, struggling to breath and face a deep red color. "You... you okay?" She manged out between gasps.

"Y-yeah..." Yuu looked down at her body, shocked to see two faint red marks on her with a light smear of a dark, almost black blood. "How...?"

"Vampire blood heals wounds pretty fast," Touko explained while trying to catch her breath. "Something that small will go away over night. I just pricked my tongue to make it bleed on you."

"I...see..." Yuu nodded, feeling her world start to come back into focus. Her eyes dilated lightly, and she inhaled, getting a strong scent of Touko's body. "What perfume do you use?" She asked while exhaling, the sudden high already leaving her.

"I don't," the reply came with a light laugh. "You smell me: your lady." Hugging Yuu close, she rubbed her cheek to the girl's hair. "And I smell you, my bride." The hug was lightly returned and they parted, looking into each other's eyes a moment. "...Can I kiss you?"

"That's... a bit much."

"I just sucked your blood," Touko's voice got husky, leaning up so their lips were almost touching. "May I?"

"...Not right now." Yuu looked to the side and Touko felt sadness flash over her. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay... You're in control." Bending down, she picked up Yuu's bag and held it out for her. "I promised I won't push you, and I won't. You're letting me love you, that's enough for now."

Accepting her school issued briefcase, Yuu nodded and the pair walked from the back alley and back on the main road. A few moments passed and they each realized they needed to split. "I'm this way," Touko pointed to the path leading to the train station.

"And I'm over there." Yuu pointed towards her home even though Touko had been there already. "I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

Hesitating, Touko looked a little skeptical. "I'm not sure I can go a day without."

"Oh come on..." Yuu shook her head. "Here, just give me your Line account." The two held out their phones and shook them, getting a ping of recognition as their app connected. "If it comes to it, we can call each other, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She held up her hand in a little wave. "See you Monday then, Koito-san."

"Bye bye, Nanami-senpai." With that, the two parted and walked their own ways.

As Yuu fell onto her bed, she looked at her phone. Natsuki had sent her a message wanting to meet up tomorrow, and she felt as if it would be a good idea to get back into a normal routine. A quick affirmative reply was sent paired with an emoji of a dancing bipedal shark. Sighing out, she laid on her back and pulled headphones over her ears. '_What is even going on in my life anymore?_' Music began to play from her phone into her ears and her eyes closed. '_Vampires?It sounds so weird that even I still can't really grasp it._

The collar of her shirt was tugged so she could peek down her body. Sure enough, on her left breast there was still a bruise around the small red dots. If anyone saw it they would think it was a hickie or something along the lines, which wasn't much better in her mind. '_Every day?For the rest of my life? Do I even want that, let alone be able to handle it?_'

The covers shifted as she rolled onto her side, looking at the wall by her bed. '_But the way she looked at me when we first met... Those eyes, the acceptance of almost dying right in front of me... Then I gave her life._' Her hand moved to rub her thigh, not feeling anything out of the ordinary. '_She can't survive without me... And me? Can I survive without her now?_'

A groan came as the confusion stayed in her mind, body hugging one of her pillows for comfort. '_But still, it isn't that bad... It actually feels really...good... when she takes my blood._' The memories of the first two times came back and she pulled the pillow closer to her face to try and hide. '_My first time was with another girl...But does it even count? We didn't even...touch each other._' Again she groaned, uncertainty and confusing emotions going all through her mind. '_Whatever, I'll just sleep._' The sheets were pulled up and she closed her eyes, losing herself in her music.

The morning soon came and with it a meet up with her friends. Koyomi, Akari, Natsuki and Yuu all gave each other a high five when they gathered together. Immediately Yuu felt more at ease as she smiled at her little group. It was a nice day out, cool wind, and nothing to worry about. Just a normal day like always.

"What's up, Yuu?" Natsuki asked with a smile. An arm draped over Yuu's shoulder and she was pulled a little closer. "You got this grin on your face, what you thinking?"

"Nothing really," Yuu waved it off happily. "Just glad to be with everyone again. Especially the one who never replies to my texts." She shot Natsuki a look, which was laughed at.

"Ah, sorry, sorry! Been really busy. You message when I'm at practice a lot and once it's over, I'm really tired and just forget about it." She gave her friend a sideways hug. "Tell you what, I'm going to treat you to ice cream to make up for it."

"Forgiven!" Yuu declared with a nod of her head. "A double scoop of sweet cream, chocolate chips, cheese cake, pie crust crumbles, some caramel, strawberries."

"H-Hey! Have mercy on my purse!" Natsuki got a good laugh from the rest of their friends and chose to walk on ahead, cheeks red. "So what's been going on over at your school, girls?"

Akari answered first, cheerfully smiling. "Still chasing the dream! My Senpai is so cool! Man you should see him dunk a ball!"

Natsuki grinned at her. "Sounds like you want him to dunk a little more than just-"

"Whoa, hey, language!" Akari interrupted with a hard blush. "We have kids here!"

Yuu glared. "I'm older than you."

"Yeah, but you're so short-" Dancing to the side, she avoided a playful swat at her. "Hehe, gotta be faster than that!"

Koyomi felt herself smile as she watched her friends, mentally taking it in to use for one of her stories. "So what are we going to do?"

Akari cheered out in excitement. "There's a sale going on where I normally buy my clothes so I want to be sure to get something today."

Natsuki nodded at that. "And I really want to get some padding for my glove."

Yuu hummed. "Isn't it time to get a new one?"

"No way, the older the better!" Turning, Natsuki pointed at Yuu. "Your school doesn't have softball does it? What club did you join?"

The words made Yuu hesitate. In the rush of events, she had completely forgotten to even ask about the permission slip to join the track team. "I, uhm... Guess I kind of, sorta, ended up joining the student council?" The reaction was what she expected, getting shocked looks. "I mean, it's not set in stone or anything!" Yuu waved her hands. "Just, you know, something new!"

Natsuki sighed, letting her friend get close so she could drape her arm over her once more. "Geeze, Yuu, I let you go for a few months and you're already on the student council? Man, you had a killer pitch too. What a waste." Despite the words, Natsuki was smiling at her, cheeks colored. "Are you happy though?"

"...Yeah, I'm happy." Yuu returned the smile. "I did meet a really cool Senpai and-"

"Whoa!? Yuu's got a guy!?" Akari ignored the people around the shopping center staring at her from the sudden outburst of energy.

"She's a girl!" Yuu countered at once.

Natsuki interrupted, voice shaking a little. "What? Yuu, you're into girls? Didn't know that."

"Huh? No, don't be silly." Yuu rubbed her chest without even realizing it, mind flashing back to her panting in the back alley while clinging onto Touko. "I mean, nothing against it, just I'm not really interested in her like that."

Once more, Natsuki pushed. "So, you do like girls, if you like them in that way?"

"What? Come on, don't pressure me like that." Yuu laughed along with her other friends. "Come on, let's find some clothes!" This time Yuu ran ahead, out from under the arm around her, and to a store. "Let's go in here, they have really cute blouses!"

With a small smile, Natsuki watched her friends all walk in front of her and into the store. '_Guess I might have a shot after all,_' she thought while putting her hands into her pockets and following them. '_But first... I'll have to get rid of that uncomfortable scent clinging to her._'

The small group went through the stores at their own pace, trying on things and posing for each other. Each time they left, their bags being carried around grew. Yuu, having a job with not much to spend it on, got a few new shirts to wear as well as a new fish plush pillow. Akari and Natsuki pulled their friend around a sporting store and even managed to make Yuu take a few test pitches at the in-store speed reader. The results made them both whistle and look at each other proudly. "Yuu, you're throwing at the high end average for your age! Good job!"

"Hehe, I guess I still got it. Surprising, I haven't thrown in months! To improve a lot without even practicing is really neat." Her mind instantly thought back to how she was connected with Touko now. '_Am I drawing from her as well? When she bites me, does her saliva effect my body in this way?_'

A movie was hit up next and the group soon found themselves in an action flick, much to Natsuki's insistence. Halfway through the explosions and gasping, Koyomi noticed Yuu's lightly dazed expression. "Yuu," she whispered softly over to her. "Are you doing okay? You look tired."

"Headache, sorry." Yuu tried to wave it off. "The movie is really, really loud."

"Mmmn..." Reaching into her purse, she gave Yuu two little pills. "Here, this'll help."

"You're the best." Yuu took them with a gulp of her drink. As the movie played out, though, her vision got a little blurry and she had to shake it off. "Hey, I'm going to the bathroom," She told them.

"But the movie is about to end!" Akari protested. "Like maybe ten minutes."

"Sorry," Yuu stumbled past them and held onto the railing as she walked down. The door to the movie room was pushed open and she quickly went to lean against the wall outside. Her phone was fished out and looking at it, she groaned. Two missed messages from Touko.

**Hey, are you doing okay today? Want to meet up anytime?**

**Koito-san, how do you feel? I'm starting to get sick... Would you mind if I swing by your place? I promise it will only be enough to make this go away?**

Wiping sweat from her brow, the girl leaned her head back onto the wall. '_It's barely been over a full day since we were together.'_ A fast reply told Touko she was in town with her friends and then she pulled her handkerchief to wipe her face. '_This sucks._'

When the movie ended and Yuu met back up with her friends, she gave an apology with a small laugh. Although they offered to call it a day, she still insisted on getting ice cream with them first. The creamery was nearby and refreshing cold air hit them when they went through the doors. Immediately Yuu felt better from it and took a long, deep breath of the air to collect herself. "Oh... Wow, who's wearing perfume?"

"That'd be me," Natsuki grinned at her. "Wanna sniff?" She opened her arms playfully. Yuu leaned in to smell her friend, only to find Natuski grabbing her in a hug. "Got'cha!" She laughed out, rubbing against Yuu and messing up her hair in the process.

"Heeeey!" Yuu pulled back and tried to fix her frazzled hair. "I said I wanted a sniff, not to have it rubbed all over me."

"Sorry, sorry. Here, my treat remember?" With a smile, she walked Yuu to the front counter. "Get whatever you want." Yuu began her order and Natsuki found herself smiling softly down at her. '_I don't know who is trying to turn you into a blood bank, but I'm not going to let them take advantage of you... I'll protect you, I promise._'

Yuu was almost panting just from walking when she left the train station near her house. It was late at night, well past ten and even farther past the day and a half mark since she had her blood drawn. Her phone was looked at and after reading the message, she tried her best to hurry from the station to a small restaurant nearby. Although open all day, not many people were in the small place at the moment. Yuu found Touko in a booth neat the back and told the waitress they were together while walking over.

Touko looked up at Yuu as she sat down across from her. Her black hair seemed to be lifeless, eyes with bags under them, and face completely pale. "Sorry about this," Touko said at once. They both gave a fast order of a small snack to share and the waitress went off to get it for them. "Koito-san?"

"Of course," Yuu moved to sit on the same side as her friend. "Please..."

Touko hugged her gently, nose going into her hair, before she locked up. "What the...!?" The two pulled apart and Touko held her at arm's length, sniffing. "Who... Who scent marked you?"

"What? Ow, hey, Senpai you're hurting me!" Yuu shook the hands off from her shoulders and frowned. "What's gotten into you? I don't understand what you're saying."

"Someone put their scent on you. I can smell it." A sudden anger came into her as she said the words. '_Someone is trying to take Koito-san from me? I don't want that... I want to be with her..._'

"Huh? You mean Natsuki? She got a new perfume and rubbed it all over me. Why are you acting like this?"

"...Sorry." Touko tried to take a breath, still feeling the anger that someone was going after her bride. "I'm sorry... may I?"

"Yes..." Yuu let Touko hug her again, feeling her senpai pull her shirt down to reveal a bare shoulder only covered with a small bra strap. Touko nudged Yuu's head to the side more to reveal more of the flesh there and suddenly Yuu grunted out in pain as she felt herself being pierced. "Ow! Oh gosh that hurt!"

"I'm sorry!" Touko immediately began to lick at the wound she had inflicted. "I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry!" Her lips pressed to the spots, kissing, sucking, and licking them quickly.

'_She's kissing my wound...'_ Yuu felt her cheeks stain, body starting to grow hot. '_It feels so... weird._' Soon the pain started to fade into a dull throb, and then vanished all together. The warmth was spreading through her, feeling as if all the bad feelings she had were being sucked right from her. Arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. Touko had stopped drinking, but the kissing continued up her neck and to her ear, which she nipped at. "Na...nami-senpai...?"

Touko didn't stop, instead dragging the tip of her tongue along the edge of the ear by her mouth. "Koito-san," She whispered to her gently. "You're my bride, okay?"

Yuu was struggling to repress the burning desires that were starting to seep into her body, her legs crossing tightly. "I... I know that."

"So don't..." She nuzzled into Yuu's hair, arms hugging the girl fully. "Don't ever let anyone mark you but me." Slowly she moved so their noses were touching, eyes looking at each other's. "...I want to kiss you."

"We...can't..." Yuu struggled hard, feeling the pull to just say yes and let Touko run with her out of the cafe to somewhere private. "Not... here..." The vampire before her closed her eyes and visibly restrained herself to sit back. "Thank you..."

"N-no need to thank me for respecting your wishes..." Despite the words, they were both breathing heavily, the effects of such an intimate act still hovering over them. At that moment the waitress came back, a little confused from the seat moving, but still smiled and sat their plate of smothered fries before them.

Yuu let out a breath, one hand moving to gingerly rub the spot she was bitten. "Feels weird being numb... It will be hard to eat with my other hand."

"Then allow me." Touko took a fry that was covered in cheese and pulled it from the plate. "Say Aaaaaah."

"...I can do it myself, thank you."

"Che, no fun." Touko ate the fry herself and pouted, getting a happy chuckle from Yuu.

"This is fun," She happily announced, grabbing her own covered fry to eat. "I've never been out this late with someone like this before."

"Let's do it more often." Touko agreed, smiling at her. "I'd love to be with you more, my bride."

Rolling her eyes, Yuu tapped her next fry to Touko's and grinned back. "Fine fine, my 'Lady'." The two shared a happy gaze before tucking back into their food with conversation and laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

I has been almost a month since I became a bride now and despite the whole 'blood sucking' thing, it has been relatively normal for me. I ended up joining the student council without even realizing it since I went there every day after school to meet with Nanami-senpai. I learned that Riko-sensei was also a bride to a Lilu named Miyako, who was apparently friends with Sayaka. With everything starting settle down into a routine, it actually felt like my life was back on track. Things were going just fine until Akari ran up to me at lunch with that smile on her face that just meant we just had to be doing something silly soon.

**Vampire-chan x Yuu-chan**

**By: Satashi**

"Yuu! Yuu!" Akari quickly slid her desk close to the girl and placed her lunch box on it. "Have you heard?"

Yuu simply tilted her head, laughing at her friend's excitement. "How can I answer if I don't even know what you're referring to?" Koyomi joined them next, pulling a chair to share their desks for a table.

"She's talking about the matchmaker in class three." Her casual tone was as soft as ever, attention moving to opening her drink. "She's been on about it ever since yesterday.

"Matchmaker?" Yuu felt her curiosity pick up at the word. "What do you mean?"

Akari was excited, smiling as she motioned with her hands. "The say there's a boy in class three that gives amazing relationship advice. Everyone who has confided in him ended up successfully confessing to their love interest!"

"Ehhhh?" Yuu sipped from her juice box with a straw. "Wouldn't that just be because the people actually like each other to begin with? Right, Koyomi?"

"It has a sense of attraction to it..." The normally quiet girl put a hand on her chin as she spoke aloud. "That might be a good idea... Someone cursed with always helping others, but..."

"There she goes." Akari chuckled softly. "But anyway, Yuu, let's go talk to him! I want to see what he says about Oogaki-senpai and me!"

"Do I gotta?" Yuu still grinned at her, letting her know she would be there.

"You're the best!" Akari started to quickly eat her lunch after that. "Come on, I want to get to him before lunch is over!"

"Wha, so soon?" Yuu looked down at her food hesitantly, but still started to eat a little faster for her friend. Minutes passed and soon they were walking together in the hallway. The windows to the classrooms were all open, several people chatting with each other over their break. The person in question was sitting by himself near the middle of the room reading a book.

"Maki-kun!" Akari called out to him at once, making the boy look up at them. He had a smile on his face and short brown hair. His appearance was very feminine, features soft and gentle looking. "Wow. He's cute!" Akari squealed just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Maki-kun, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Call me Seiji," he greeted them softly while walking over to the girls by the window leading to the hallway. "What can I do for you pretty ladies?"

"You see, you see, there's this boy I like and-"

Yuu observed Seiji as Akari talked with him. Although wearing the men's uniform, his appearance was so soft, gentle almost. His clothing seemed to be ill fitting to his form, making him look even cuter. He was still listening very intently to the conversation, despite not even knowing Akari at all, and soon began to give advice that even Yuu could tell would be very helpful. Despite this, though, he didn't seem to think things would work out and reluctantly told Akari to be sure that Oogaki's heart wasn't already taken by someone else before she fell even more in love with him.

A few minutes passed and soon the quiet talk was coming to an end, Akari looking a little sad but understanding. Seiji seemed to be smiling still, offering words of comfort and wisdom to her. Once done, he turned to Yuu as well. "And you, fair maiden?"

"I'm not interested in anyone," Yuu told him casually. "I'm not much for love." A sudden feeling swept through her and a gentle smell of cologne wafted in the air. It was calming, like a bonfire on a chilly Autumn night, sparks of fire and burning cedar drifting in the wind. "Are you wearing cologne?" She asked curiously, unsure of the weird feeling in her chest.

"I am. And you have a wonderful perfume as well." Seiji smiled softly at her. "Are you sure there isn't someone in your life? A special... lady... perhaps?"

Yuu's eyes widened. '_He knows!_' Taking a step back, Yuu's voice fumbled. "I... Have to go."

"You sure?" Seiji was still smiling at her. "I don't mind listening."

"No... No, it's okay." Turning, Yuu began to walk off, feet moving faster than normal. She heard Akari telling him a thank you, but still she started to move to an almost jogging pace. '_Senpai...!_' The lunch bell was ringing, making Yuu stop.

"Yuu! We need to get back to class, come on." Akari pulled the girl back from the stairs leading up to the second years. "That was rather rude, you know. After he agreed to talk to us and all. But what did he mean by a special lady?"

"I'm being teased again," Yuu tried to laugh it off. "Because I haven't been with a guy yet."

Akari hummed while pulling Yuu along with her. "True, but he doesn't seem to be the type to tease people like that. Anyway, come on before we're tardy!"

Realizing she didn't have a choice, Yuu walked back with her friend with worry in her heart. '_Is he a vampire? A groom? What is he doing here at this school? How many more people are there like this!?_' The thoughts of doubt stayed on her mind for the rest of the day, making it hard to concentrate on her lessons. Still, she pressed on while waiting for the ending chime to sound. Eyes on the clock, she got ready to leave as soon as she heard the tone. Luck, however, was against her. The moment everyone started packing up to leave, the teacher called out to her.

"Koito-san, a word please." The man began to pack his briefcase as well while his student went to his desk. "Ah, I have a message for you. The student council president and vice president are going to be in a meeting, so you don't need to go the stuco today."

"Ah... Uhm, thank you," Yuu gave a small bow and turned to leave the room. '_What great timing..._' Her pace took her to the shoe lockers quickly, swapping to her sneakers and heading to the gate. To her surprise Seiji was there, leaning against one of the stone structures that was the entrance to the school. His eyes met hers and a gentle smile came.

"Koito-san," he greeted her softly. "Would you like to walk and talk?"

"I'm... rather busy today. I have to get home to do my shift at the bookstore."

"That's okay, I want to go there anyway to get the new release of my favorite author." Seiji turned and began to walk with her as they went along their way. Silence was heavy around them for several minutes while the flow of students began to wane from around them. Once it was fairly safe, Seiji started again. "It's very uncommon for a bride to not be in love with their owner. Is everything okay?"

Yuu gripped her schoolbag tighter. "She's not my owner, she's my _Lady_. Regardless, I don't appreciate you referring to her like that."

"So it _was_ a girl," Seiji mused as his fishing for information worked. Yuu visibly flinches when she realized what she had said, but the boy ignored it. "Is that why you two aren't together? I've seen a few same gender couples before, so it'll be okay."

"Why are you so interested in my love life?" Yuu complained to him. "And why are you so casually talking about this?"

"Hm? Is this new to you, Koito-san?"

'_He knows my name,_' Yuu sighed out. "It's not, I've just never met anyone who... wait a moment, who are you exactly? Are you a Lilu?"

"Me? No!" Seiji laughed at her, even using a finger to pull his cheek to the side to show his regular sized canine teeth. "I'm not a groom either."

"Then what are you?" Yuu stopped walking and stared at him when he took a few steps before turning. "You smell different."

Seiji held up a finger to his lips. "Does it matter? I just want to help those around me find love. Your partner needs blood, I need love. Now, let's talk?"

Despite the words, Yuu didn't feel threatened by him anymore. "What do you mean you need love?"

"It's what I live on," Seiji casually told her. "It makes me get through my day. I can't find love in my own heart, so I help others find theirs."

The pair walked in silence again, going several minutes before Yuu spoke up again. "You're wasting your time. I don't love."

"You say that," Seji countered encouragingly. "But it's not true. You want to, you just don't know it yet."

"Why do you say that? You don't know me, we just met." Yuu stopped at a vending machine and moved to root through her bag for her coin purse. After a small moment, she heard some coins being inserted and Seji smiling at her.

"My treat. In exchange for walking with me."

"I didn't have a choice." Yuu pushed a button regardless and instantly opened the bottle of vitamin water to drink half of it in one go.

"You're suffering the limitation aren't you?" Seiji honestly looked worried at her. "How long has it been?"

"A day now." Yuu replied without thinking and instantly wanted to take it back when Seiji hummed. "I mean, like two or so days counting the weekend where we didn't meet and-"

"Koito-san. I'm not going to hurt you." Seiji started walking again, Yuu falling behind him. "Though you should keep that information to yourself in the future."

"Then why ask me?"

"So you learn," He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "If you make mistakes here with me, then you won't make them later with someone who means you harm."

Yuu took a breath and steadied herself. "Maki-kun"

The boy stopped and faced her again. "Seiji."

"...Seiji-kun." Yuu kept moving till she was in front of him. "I'm a bride. What are you?"

A small moment passed as they looked at each other before Seiji gave her a soft look. "An Incubus."

"Incubus..." Yuu repeated the word before nodding at him. "Okay. Thank you."

The two started walking, Seiji smiling brightly. "Koito-san..." He held back a little laugh in his voice. "You have no idea what that is, do you?"

"Don't tease me!"

Yuu felt the strain of not having her blood drawn in two days pretty hard. Her body was sore, as if she had run a marathon, and her breath was getting short. The student council building was a sight that made her feel immediately better, and she jogged the last few steps to get there. Touko was waiting just inside, smiling at her the moment she stepped through the door. "I'm so sorry," The normally blue eyes were once again purple, the original color stained with the red of desire.

Touko hugged Yuu close, picking her up immediately and carrying her bridal style into the small sectioned off room where they kept their records. The door was nudged closed by her foot and the two sank to the ground, Yuu being placed on the floor. The vampire slid herself over her bride and started to kiss up her neck, hands moving to pull the skirt of her uniform. "Kiss me," Yuu panted out, one hand going to hold the back of Touko's neck.

"No," Touko breathed, sucking on Yuu's throat softly. "Not while you're like this."

"Kiss me..." Yuu pulled on her, breath already picking up and cheeks flushing. "Please kiss me.."

Touko moved her head forward, stopping just a little before their lips met, and began to kiss along Yuu's cheek and neck. "No," The word was strained, aching almost. "You'll thank me..." The skirt was moved up more and Touko moved down, kissing random spots along the uniform as she did. When she reached her goal, she felt the stinging in her throat intensify. '_So thirsty..._'

Yuu's inner thigh was licked slowly while Touko's cheek brushed against the fabric of the cotton covering her decency. Golden eyes closed, body already squirming as her legs were pushed apart, The tongue came again and again, mixed with the light sting of several hickies being left along her thigh. "Nanami-senpai... Senpai..." Yuu moaned out, body arching. "Please... please..."

Pushing herself to resist just a little longer, Touko gasped out against the wet skin before her. The pheromones of her bride, mixed with the sight of blue lace by her face, was intoxicating. Still, she couldn't risk hurting the girl she loved and several more licks and hickies started to dot Yuu's leg before Touko finally pushed herself forward. Teeth punctured right in the crease where Yuu's thigh met the rest of her body, her panties pulled lightly to the side to allow room.

Blood flowed thick, the taste washing relief along her body like someone lost in the desert finding an oasis. Long, hard gulps came, her hands holding Yuu still as she tried to kick out and scream. Several moments went by, sucking mixed with kissing, licking, and panting. Touko's whole body felt on fire, the passion of sharing life with her bride making her almost grow weak when she finally got her fill.

Carefully Touko pierced her tongue on her fang, making black blood smear over the spot she had bruised so hard. She climbed up into Yuu's trembling arms and fell onto her, the two girls hugging each other while shaking. Their legs intertwined, arms wrapping around their bodies. Together they held each other close, gasping as they both started to ride out their high of passion. "I love you," Touko finally whispered. "I love you so much... so much..." She felt Yuu's body tense, and she shook her head gently. "It's okay. Don't worry, sweetheart, you don't have to say anything. Just let me love you..."

Yuu finally felt the intense rush starting to fade, and the weakness overtaking her body. Carefully they separated and rolled onto their backs, taking large gulps of air. "I'm... covered in sweat." Yuu complained between breaths. "We need... an air conditioner."

Touko couldn't help but laugh, eyes closing and enjoying the moment. "Oh wow... That really felt good." Both of them started to giggle, Yuu covering her face with both hands to hide the blush along it. "Almost makes waiting so long worth it."

"Almost," Yuu agreed at once. Their giggles started to fade and they each turned to look at each other, still on the cool floor of the records room. "Hey... Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know what." Yuu gave her a kind gaze. "You didn't take advantage of me."

"I promised I wouldn't kiss you until you let me... In that state, you didn't know what you were saying."

"Yeah..." Scooting closer again, she let Touko hug her once more. "Nanami-senpai?" A reply was softly hummed against her ear as a hand went to play with her hair. "Maybe... kissing wouldn't be so bad next time?"

"And this time...?" Touko's hand trailed to rub her bride's ear with her thumb and forefinger. "May I kiss you, Koito-san?"

Before Yuu could answer, the door opened and thunked against Touko's legs, making her yelp. Sayaka simply looked down at them as they tried to scramble to stand up. "No wonder it reeks of sex in here... Next time, at least do it somewhere I don't have to be." With that, the door closed and the two looked at each other nervously. The next few moments were awkward to say the least. Sayaka made them both tea and sat down casually at the table to start reviewing the work placed on them by the teachers. Sitting in front of her made the two fidget and look away, refusing to make eye contact.

Finally, Yuu sighed and brought up the topic she had been meaning to. "Hey, Senpai?" Both girls looked at from the generic name. "Uhm, so, what's an Incubus?"

Touko immediately spat out her tea and coughed violently while Sayaka just looked amused to no end. "Why do you want to know?" The green eyed girl asked curiously. "I'm not sure that's something a child like you should be asking about."

"I'm not a child," Yuu protested with a soft glare. "Just tell me?"

"Ahhh," Touko waved her hands. "Why are you asking this out of no where?"

"Because I met one." The words instantly shifted the mood in the room, both girls becoming serious. "...What?"

"Are you sure?" Sayaka asked her, getting a nod. "No wonder I felt a little off lately...Are they in the school grounds?"

"Yeah, he's in class three, a first year. Maki Seiji." Yuu tilted her head. "Is this bad? He seemed really nice?"

"What did you tell him?" Touko asked carefully.

The door to the building opened and all three looked at Seji as he entered the room. "Sorry to barge in unannounced," he greeted them with a smile. "I'd like to join the student council."

"Seiji-kun!" All three girls stood up as the male walked in a little.

"I feel a little hostility," He held up his hands defensively. "I just wanted to join you here."

"And get your fill?" Touko asked skeptically. "An incubus wanting to share a room with three girls? Yeah, not suspicious at all."

Yuu blinked. "Are Incubuses not supposed to be with girls?"

Sayaka brought her palm to her face and sighed. "Touko... Your bride..."

Seiji shook his head. "No, no, I'm not that kind of guy! I just like to watch." When Touko shifted to stand in front of Yuu, he frantically waved both arms. "No! No, no! Argh, this always happens..."

"You have ten seconds before I throw you down and make some calls." Sayaka told him firmly. "I'm sure an Incubus roaming around a high school doesn't have any ill intentions at all."

Seiji lowered his arms and looked down to the floor. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't help what I am... But I really don't have any ulterior motives by being here. I just want to help people, to let them find love. Yes, it benefits me too, but I... can't get it any other way." A small pause went over them as the boy struggled to find the words. "I can't love anyone. I just can't. I can't make anyone love me, either, because I can't intentionally hurt someone like that... So I just help them. I help others find their feelings, and that's how I feed."

"Feed?" Yuu peeked around Touko's arm, still being protected from him. "What do you mean feed?"

Touko answered before anyone else could. "Incubus feed off the emotions of sex, love, and passion. Seducing girls would be child's play for him."

Yuu carefully moved around her lady to approach Seiji, much to the girl's displeasure. "Seiji-kun, is that true?"

"...It's true."

"You could have easily taken me then, when we were walking."

Seiji shook his head. "I just wanted to get to know you. A bride and lady not loving each other just feels wrong... I wanted to help."

Sayaka crossed her arms. "And get your daily fill from their feedings?"

"That too! It doesn't make me wrong to want to live!" Seiji clenched his fist while staring at them fiercely. "I didn't want to be this way! I didn't want to leech of everyone else while staying broken myself. I didn't _ask_ to have this curse!" Shaking, he slowly began to calm himself down, arms lowering. "...Sorry. I didn't meant to yell at you."

"Sayaka?" Touko looked at her best friend. "What do you say?"

The woman glared at Seiji for a moment, then looked over at Touko. Her features softened after a moment and soon she walked over to the lone male in the room. "I expect you to work hard." She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone deserves a chance, and this is yours. Don't do anything to make me regret this, okay?"

"I promise..." Seji weakly smiled at her. "Thank you, Saeki-senpai."

"Welcome to the student council," Touko stepped forward to him. "I know just being here will give you energy because I love Yuu, but if I catch you watching us..." Touko playfully popped her fist into her palm. "Pow! Got it?" She winked at him and ruffled his hair.

Yuu moved to stand before him as well. "I won't be able to give you any energy," She apologized to him with a lopsided smile. "Since I don't love." A cough behind her made the girl look back. "What?"

"Oh my...Touko!" Sayaka motioned at her underclassman. "Clue her in before she embarrasses herself anymore."

Seiji looked away, cheeks red, as Touko whispered into Yuu's ear. "You literally just had a screaming orgasm in the room with me... that's what gives him energy." Yuu's face slowly started to turn a darker and darker shade of red before she turned and shoved her face against Touko's body to try and hide. "There, there." Touko stroked Yuu's hair softly. "At any rate... Welcome aboard, Maki-kun."

"Call me Seiji, please." The male walked the rest of the way into the room and smiled. "I was on the student council in junior high as well... so what can I do to help?"

The sun was starting to get low by the time Touko and Yuu were on their way home together. Hues of orange and red were being cast along the buildings, shading everything in the almost darkness of twilight. "Hey, Koito-san?" Touko's voice was soft, hesitant even. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmn?" Yuu stopped at the train tracks when the lights began to flash.

"Do you...regret what we've become?" She kept her eyes facing forward, scared to look at her friend. "I mean...Out of no where, you were shoved into this world... and now we... have a relationship that is... really confusing to say the least."

Yuu thought while the train started to move before them, wind blowing around them from it. "I don't really know how to answer that." She looked up at Touko. "I don't love you... but we do things that only intimate partners do. We haven't even kissed, yet we've held each other while we... you know... uhm... I've never actually said this word aloud before... orgasmed." Her ears began to burn, picturing the several times the drinking had driven her over the edge. For a few more seconds, the train blew by them, giving her time to think. "I don't know what to call our relationship..."

"Lady and Bride?" Touko asked, still not looking at her. The train finished it's path and soon the railing lifted for them to continue. "I know you'll never love me back, I just... want to be sure I don't force you into something you don't want."

"What brought this up all of a sudden?"

"Just hearing Seiji-kun talk about not wanting to be the way he is... Me not wanting to be the way I am... and then I make you be something you never asked for as well... What makes me any better than anyone else? Forget loving me, how can you even stand me?" Her voice began to get a little forceful at the end, finishing with a sniff and wiping her eyes.

"...Senpai?"

"Mmn?"

"...Want to come over to my place?"

Touko finally looked at her, tears lightly in her eyes. "Are you sure? You know... what happens when we're alone."

"You just drank... I think we'll be fine. If anything does happen... It'll be because I want it to."

"Koito-san...?" Touko wiped her eyes again, trying hard not to cry on the spot. "Can I... hold your hand?"

"... If that's what you want to do." Yuu reached out for her, their palms touching and fingers interlacing.

The rest of the way was made in a comfortable silence. The bookstore was still lit brightly, a few customers browsing. Upon entering, Yuu's mother welcomed her and immediately smiled at Touko. "Ah, Nanami-chan! Welcome!"

"Good evening," Touko bowed lightly. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Oh no, no, you're always welcome here. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Touko looked at Yuu, a little shocked at the sudden question. "She'd love to," Yuu answered simply enough. "We're going to study for a bit, so just call when it's ready okay? I'll do the dishes tomorrow to make up for it tonight."

"Oh don't be silly, go have fun." Yuu's mother shooed them upstairs.

Yuu poked her head in the kitchen on her way to greet her sister. "Sis, Nanami-senpai is going to stay for dinner."

Rei looked over her shoulder. "Oh? That's fine, we have plenty." She noticed Touko behind Yuu and smiled at her. "Thanks again for the other day."

"N-no problem!" Touko followed Yuu after giving her a wave and soon went into Yuu's room. The fan was clicked on at once and the door was closed.

"Sorry it's a mess," Yuu told her halfheartedly. Her bed wasn't made, and her pajamas from the other day were on the floor, along with some of her underwear. "I would have tidied up, but you know, limitation and all."

"Sorry again about that..." Touko looked around curiously. "Last time I was here, I made myself just sit and read until you woke up. Luckily your parents didn't mind me watching over you after they made their fuss about it. You were really loopy at the time."

"I don't really remember that at all," Yuu sat on the bed and watched Touko inspect her room. "Did you stay with me the entire time?"

"For about an hour, your sister and mother were with you while I talked to your dad and...Hiro-kun?"

"My big sister's boyfriend," Yuu told her with a nod.

"After that, I talked with your mom and sister, and then I asked if I could sit with you a bit. Since I was the one who carried you, they trusted me enough to do so."

"Not like you'd pull my shirt up and bite my hip and suck my blood or anything." Yuu looked at Touko pointedly.

"Hey, I asked your permission before I...Oh... I didn't, did I?"

"I've forgiven you for that already, it's fine. You've held your promise since then, even when I'm weak from the limitation and can't think straight... You still take care of me." Her hand reached out for her lady and Touko moved to the bed to sit next to her. "You asked me if I regretted it... Can you help me with that answer?"

"...How?"

Yuu scooted back on her bed and let Touko move to straddle her waist and sit on her legs. "...Will you kiss me?"

"Oh gosh yes." Touko brought her hands up to Yuu's cheeks, thumbs gently rubbing her ears and fingers sliding into her hair. Their noses touched, Touko's trailing up a bit until she could kiss the girl's forehead. A gentle massage came onto her neck and the older girl carefully made a small trail of kisses over Yuu's temple, across her cheek, and then pausing right above her lips. "I love you so much..." Her breath danced over Yuu's mouth before she finally moved forward.

Yuu felt the soft pressure of the kiss, her eyes closing slowly. Her head was gently tilted to angle better as the intimate moment went on. A small breath broke them for a second before another kiss came, just a little more firm. A third kiss, a fourth, and then a soft lick of lips. Despite being her first time, Yuu opened up to it on instinct. Her head started to swim, mouth staying open and arms shaking with fistfuls of shirt clenched in each of them. The soft, sticky muscle traced her lips, flicked over her own tongue, and carefully licked the roof of her mouth.

Touko slowly pulled back, a small string of saliva keeping them connected for a bit longer. "You're so cute..." Blue eyes gazed lovingly into gold ones. "Oh my gosh, how can you be this cute...?"

Yuu just held onto her, pulling her close and hiding against her shirt. '_This is normal isn't it?_' She asked herself while quivering. '_I feel hot, scared, excited, nervous... All the things you're supposed to feel while being kissed, right?_' Looking up, she felt her eyes watering lightly from the rush of emotions running through her. "More?" The word was whispered and she felt herself being laid over.

Falling onto the mattress, Touko slid over Yuu's body. Her mouth claimed her bride's again, kissing lovingly. "Yuu," Touko mouthed out the name passionately, still half in the kiss. "Yuu... Yuu..." The pair rolled over, arms embracing each other. Breathing was getting hard, eyes dilating and small moans beginning to come from both of them.

'_This is my drug,_' Yuu thought in a daze, barely understanding anything beside the girl holding her and kissing her all over. '_I'm addicted to this... I don't want to stop._' Her own mouth moved across Touko's face, moving to kiss her neck and feel a hard shudder at the proximity. '_Is this how she feels?_' Yuu sucked on a spot and licked it slowly, feeling a surge of pride rushing through her body when Touko gave a whine of appreciation. Another lick, a kiss, and then, she bit.

Touko gave a full husky groan, body starting to shift and halfway grind along the girl. "Oh my god... Yuu..." Her hands were roaming her body, taking in everything she could through the school issued uniform they both wore. Her leg shifted, going between Yuu's legs and lifting up to make the girl rise up a few centimeters.

'_Too fast?_' Yuu's thoughts were dull, disregarded as soon as they were thought. '_No, if I want this, then it's okay to have, right? Is it wrong to want to understand this?_' Her lip was bitten carefully and pulled on just enough to get a groan from her. She felt her uniform sag, the zipper being pulled from the side. '_This feels too good to be wrong. Who cares if I'm not in love? She's my lady, we share life..._'

Touko pulled down the jumper on Yuu, taking just a moment to see her in just the button up shirt. It was too much clothing, and her hands began to tug on the buttons. One by one they came undone, until it reached her stomach where the pile of clothing prevented her from doing more. Blue and white lace covered Yuu's bra, and Touko's eyes took it in needily. "You're so pretty..."

"Shush and kiss me," Yuu replied, mouth opening and tongue already moving to accept the next kiss. '_It's completely normal to be this way with your lady, just like Seiji-kun said._' Her neck was bitten, careful to not pierce her, and a hard sucking left a hicky on the spot. '_It doesn't have to be love, this is different. I can have this... no one can tell me I can't have this..._' The two fumbled, moving to sit up. Touko's jumper was jerked on, trying to get it down before Yuu realized she needed to pull the zipper first. She could feel the smile on Touko's lips and before Yuu could stop herself, bit the girl's shoulder to get revenge at the teasing.

The button up was struggled with, finally having to stop and let Touko finish the buttons. The two hugged again, Yuu sitting on Touko's lap with both legs around her waist and bent at the knee to keep her close. Hands went to explore the exposed skin, mouths struggling to kiss through the panting.

"Whoa!?" The two stopped, looking at each other questioningly as their chests heaved. Slowly they turned to look at the door, seeing Rei standing there with her mouth wide open and finger pointing at them. Yuu made very uncomfortable eye contact with her sister before her mind finally caught up enough to rip the already messed up covers over their bodies.

"Rei, are they coming!?" Their mother called from the stairs and they heard steps coming up.

Rei looked to the side, back at the girls, and then back down the stairs before suddenly closing the door hard. "Ah, they're coming! Nanami-chan is trying to explain a graphing problem before they head down!"

Quickly the two started buttoning their shirts, pulling up their jumpers, and adjusting the outer layer of their uniforms. "Twice in one day? You're kidding me!" They scrambled from the bed, too shy to look at each other, and smoothed down their clothes before heading to the door. "On our way!" Yuu called back before taking a few breaths to calm herself. "Let's go... Touko-senpai."

"Mmn..." Touko smiled despite being nervous and hearing her name being called for the first time didn't make things any easier. "Yeah, let's go."

Touko, despite being very welcome at the table, felt like a thief being caught stealing from a family safe. Rei was doing her best to keep to herself, but it was obvious she was in a mix of shock and protective big sister mode. By the time dinner was over, the two were drained of all energy.

"Nanami-chan," Yuu's father started conversation. "There's no school tomorrow, right? Are you staying the night?"

Both Yuu and Touko both spoke at the same time, saying it was impossible that night. Looking at each other, the both blushed and glanced away. After being denied helping with the dishes, Touko found herself grabbing her things and heading back downstairs to say goodbye.

Once outside, they looked at each other a moment before finally sighing out. "Good luck with your sister..." Touko whispered at her. "Text me and let me know how it goes?"

"Yeah... If I don't send you anything, assume she killed me."

Touko chuckled at that and opened her arms. "Come here, a hug is okay, right?"

"Yeah," Stepping into the embrace, she felt a cheek pressing against her head and strong arms going around her body. "Touko-senpai?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I don't regret anything." The two pulled back and touched noses. "I don't feel love, you know that... but this isn't love. This is us. Bound together by blood, sharing a life."

"...You're going to make me cry."

"Ssh. Go home, I'll message you, okay?"

"Mmmn. I love you, Yuu."

"I know. Thank you." Smiling, she took a step back and waved at her. "See you tomorrow? We can meet up for a quick drink."

"You got it. Bye bye."

"Bye bye!"

Yuu waited for Touko to leave her vision before slowly sneaking back into the bookstore and trying to get to her room without being seen. Despite this, Rei was leaning against her door frame, arms crossed, and looking at her. "Hey there, little sis." She greeted before pointing to her own room. "My room. Now."

"...Okay." Yuu walked into Rei's room and sat down before her little table. "I know you're upset and everything, but let me-"

"Upset? Upset!?" Rei stormed across the room after closing the door and flomped down across from Yuu. "Heck yes I'm upset! Why didn't you _tell_ me you were going out with someone!?" Leaning over the table, the girl shouted in the quietest voice she could. "I thought we were close! You can't keep your sister in the dark like this, what gives!?"

Yuu stared at her blankly a moment before sighing out and leaning back a little. "I was scared you were mad at me for being with a girl."

"That doesn't matter to me." Rei pointed out. "I knew you were different for a long time now, I just didn't know how. But a lesbian? Didn't expect that one."

"I'm not a lesbian," Yuu protested. "I'm..." Hesitating, she wondered on what she was. '_Aromantic? But that would mean I wouldn't feel anything at all, right? But the relationship I have with Touko-senpai is something...but what is it?_' Swallowing, she tried again. "I'm not a lesbian at least. Let's go with that for now."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful okay? I don't think dad will mind, but mom is a bit old fashioned, you know?"

"I know," Yuu took a breath and looked over at her sister. A sudden thought came to her and she closed her eyes, taking a long intake of air through her nose. When nothing but the normal scent of her house came to her, a sigh of relief left her lips.

"What's that sigh for?"

"No reason. Just happy."

"So..." Rei leaned forward. "How far have you gone? Did I interrupt your first time?"

"Goodnight, big sis." Yuu stood up, getting a disappointed sound. "Thanks for covering for me tonight. I really appreciate it."

Rei gave her a thumbs up. "Count on me. Just be sure you're ready for that, okay?"

Smiling, Yuu walked to the door and called over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Touko-senpai is a real lady when it comes to that kind of thing."


	4. Chapter 4

Dashing through the trees of the park, I tried to home in on my target. Pulling an arrow from the quiver on my hip, I let it loose almost faster than I could aim it. I heard the yipping of an injured animal and I darted over towards the direction of my shot. My arrow lay on the ground, covered in blood. With a small curse, I slid it back into my quiver and began to run again. I heard the bushes moving, trees shaking, as I ran to the fence separating the large natural park from the city it was in. The blood trailed onto the sidewalk next to it, but I knew I couldn't follow my prey. I felt a dejected sigh come from my lips and I shouldered my bow. A finger went to tap my earpiece and I spoke. "It got away. Come pick me up."

**Vampire-chan x Yuu-chan IV**

**By: Satashi**

Sayaka braced her cheek on her palm as she looked across the table at Touko and Yuu. They were studying math together since the council didn't have too much to do lately. Seiji was filing some papers in the records room, leaving the girl basically by herself. "I think I'm going to head out early. I'm pretty tired."

Touko gave her a weak smile. "Did it go that bad last night?"

"Last night?" Yuu blinked while looking up at her Senpai.

"I went hunting," Sayaka revealed calmly while packing her briefcase. "I've been told there have been a few attacks in one of the nearby parks. The victims seem to be slashed from a claw of some kind, so I got called to see if I could take care of it."

Touko looked at Yuu's confused face and laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Sayaka is really strong. There is an organization that works with Lilu for things like this. She's been working part-time for them for quite a while now."

"Wow..." Yuu looked up at her in awe. "I had no idea! You look so... Uhm..."

"Weak?" Sayaka deadpanned at her.

"I... was going to say pretty. I can't imagine you fighting."

Shouldering her bag, Sayaka sighed out. "I don't fight, I use my bow and arrows. At any rate, I managed to shoot it in the arm with a silver-tipped arrow, so if it really is what I think it is, it won't be recovering anytime soon."

The door to the council opened and an older teacher stepped in. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're closing the club activities down early today. Please take your things and head out immediately. I'll lock the door."

Touko stood up. "What's this about?"

The man reluctantly gave them some information. "I guess you'll be in charge of handling this in some way or another with your peers since you're the president... One of our students was attacked by a rabid dog, and we're asking everyone to leave so we can comb the grounds. Now please grab your things and let me escort you to the gate."

Having no choice, the group did as they were asked. While walking down the path to the front of the school, Sayaka looked over at her friends. "Want to talk about it at the café?"

"Yeah, that will be good." Touko agreed with her.

Yuu followed them without even thinking about it. "Which one are we going to?" She looked at Seiji, who shrugged and followed.

Sayaka lead the group as they walked together. "There is a place called Echo that isn't too terribly far from here. It's a really good place."

"Seiji!" The group turned to see who was calling at them and soon a male teen with short black hair and glasses appeared. "Hey man, you didn't tell me you knew so many pretty girls!" The male smiled at the group. "Hey, I'm Doujima Suguru."

Touko instantly put an arm around Yuu's shoulders without even realizing it. "Oh. Hello there."

Seiji eyed Suguru's arm and carefully reached for it. "What happened to you?" Pulling the sleeve up, he revealed a bandage wrapped around his skin with a small dark spot on it.

"I got bitten by a freaking dog." Suguru groaned. "How lame, right? But besides that, who are your friends?"

Sighing, Seiji gave his group an apologetic look. "Saeki-senpai. Nanami-senpai. Koito-san." Pointing in turn, he made introductions. "And my friend, Suguru."

"My ladies," Suguru grinned.

Yuu felt herself being pulled closer to Touko's side and suddenly she realized that she was being protected. '_Oh... wow. This is kind of nice._' Looking up at her, she met Touko's eyes. A few moments passed before the older girl blushed and stepped away, realizing what she was doing. '_Aaaand there she goes._'

Sayaka eyed the new person with them, gaze hanging on his injured arm. "How did you say you got that wound again?"

Suguru hesitated. "A dog. Bit me." Grinning, he waved it off. "So, where you heading?"

"A café." Sayaka stated to him. She began to walk again and soon everyone fell in step. "You're welcome to come too, if you want." The new addition joined in their ranks and soon they found themselves in a cozy little restaurant and tea shop. The bartender and waitress, Miyako, greeted them with a smile as they came in.

"Hey girls," she smiled at the pack. "Big crowd today?"

"Seems so," Sayaka smiled at the woman, posture going more at ease. "Could we have a table?"

Smiling, Miyako nodded. "Right this way. Sorry it's a little busy, might take longer than usual."

Seated near the back, the group made themselves comfortable. "Oh wow," Suguru nudged Seiji. "Did you see her canines? They look elongated! I wonder if she's into that kind of stuff?"

Yuu suddenly realized what was going on. "Oh! She's Riko-sensei's ... I mean... She's Saeki-senpai's friend, right?" She avoided looking at Suguru, who didn't seem to notice her slip, or the fact that she changed the subject.

"That's right," Sayaka agreed with her casually. "So, Doujima-kun, what do you enjoy doing after school?"

"Eh?" Suguru smiled and leaned forward a bit. "Me? Oh, you know, going around town, bookstores, arcade... Would you care to join me one day?"

"Maybe..." Sayaka gave him a sweet look, leaning forward just a bit to make him keep talking to her.

Yuu leaned over a bit to Touko. "Is... Saeki-senpai hitting on him?"

Touko shook her head, eyes in disbelief. She moved closer to Yuu to reply in a soft whisper. "Sayaka only likes girls, I don't know what she's playing at..."

Before anything more could be investigated, Miyako came back with glasses of water and a notepad. "Okay, what can I get you all?"

Staying at the café for a few hours, the small group got to know each other a little bit better. Seiji revealed that he knew Suguru in junior high, while Touko told everyone she knew Sayaka for several years now as well. Yuu was forced to admit she met everyone just recently or at the start of the school year.

As the evening approached with the sun's descent, the group called it a night. Splitting up, they began to walk in their own directions. Sayaka moved off early, giving them a wave and heading off to her work for the night. Suguru and Seiji moved away soon after, leaving the two girls to make their way along the usual path from school.

"So, question," Yuu spoke aloud while walking. "Saeki-senpai seems to do action related things as a Lilu, but then there's Miyako-san... She seems to just run a little restaurant... What is the norm?"

Touko smiled at the question. "I think most of us just want to be normal. Living average lives, doing things just like always, you know? We do have an advantage in a way because we are abnormally stronger, and we recover really fast as well. I suppose we make really good workers with the way we can just keep going."

"Hmmm... And you, Touko-senpai? Do you fight?"

"No way," she laughed and took Yuu's hand, much to her embarrassment. "I couldn't throw a punch to save my life. Just let me be normal and I'll be happy."

"I see..." Yuu smiled at that. "I'm relieved, honestly. I was worried you would be doing things like you see in action movies. Like jumping along building rooftops and be some amazing hitman or something."

Touko didn't know if she should laugh or be upset at that comment. "Just what do you take me for, Yuu?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Waving her free hand, she tried to explain herself. "Just, you know, you are really strong and everything, and good friends with Saeki-senpai who seems to do things like that, and-"

"Yuu, you're rambling." A small chuckle came as the golden-eyed girl looked down with red cheeks. "It's adorable."

"Don't tell me that!" Yuu protested at her. "It's embarrassing!" Getting only a little laugh, she tried to change the subject. "Anyway, are you good for the day? We're almost at my house."

"I think I am. It seems like we can push two days now before we start to really feel anything... At this rate, it might get to twice a week or so, which sounds more manageable."

"Mmn, that sounds really convenient." The two looked away from each other.

"How... Did it go last time? At home?"

"Rei-chan hasn't left me alone since." Despite this, Yuu smiled bashfully. "But... It was nice."

"Wasn't it?" Taking a step closer, Touko leaned down a bit. "Hey... Wanna continue?"

With an amused look, Yuu just grinned at her helplessly. "Sure, Touko-senpai. Where?"

"Ah... I mean..." Realizing there was literally no where they could go for privacy, she began to stammer. "Y-you know! I just mean... later is all!"

"Mmmhmm. Perv." Turning at the split off point, Yuu looked up at her. "Well... Guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah... I enjoyed being with you today. We should do it again soon."

"Sure. Until then, be safe on your way home okay?"

Touko tried to look impressive by holding up a fist. "Don't worry, I'll run along the rooftops."

"Don't make fun of me!" Yuu pouted and turned, waving over her shoulder. "Bye bye!"

"See you later!" Touko smiled to herself and made her way to the train station. '_I can't believe everything is going so well now. Ever since that night, Yuu has opened up so much more to me... It's only been a few months, but it feels like we're a couple. Even if she can't love, this kind of closeness just feels... so good.'_

The girl jogged across an intersection once the green light gave her permission to, and turned again to start making her way to the station. Along the way down a side street, she saw someone leaning against a streetlight in a hoodie. Their hood was up, covering a baseball cap, and their face was covered by a black bandanna. Slightly baggy jeans covered their legs and their hands were in the pockets of the hoodie. Touko walked by, keeping her eyes ahead of herself, but still found herself being called out to when she approached. "You ignored my warning, Lilu."

Touko stopped mid step and carefully placed her foot back onto the concrete under her. "I don't recall getting any kind of warning or doing anything to warrant such a thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and study for school."

The person pushed off from the light post and began to walk towards their goal. "That girl, your bride, I erased your scent from her."

Touko's body tensed, and the little voice in her head telling her to run, quickly went silent. Slowly, she turned around, eyes growing cold. "You touch my bride, and I'll drink every drop in your body."

"That touched a nerve, didn't it?" Pulling their hands from the front pouch of their shirt, they produced two small daggers. "You should have backed off when you had the chance."

'_Not good!_' Touko's mind raced, her body taking a step back when her intimidation failed to work. The person before her ran forward, both blades ready to strike. The first was dodged but the second easily cut through her school uniform and left a gash across her arm. "Ow!" A hand went to the cut grimacing at the sticky, wet feeling she got from it.

Another strike came with a fast follow up. The person attacking Touko pushed harder and faster, blades nicking and cutting her with almost every attempt. "What is this!?" They asked with a laugh. "Nothing? No self-defense? Aikido? Karate? Anything!?" More and more small nicks started to appear on their opponent as they pushed her back against a wall. Touko inhaled sharply, wincing from the pain. The hooded person stood before her and looked down with hard eyes. "You don't even deserve her."

The taunt made Touko lash out, throwing a punch at their cheek. The person ducked under and ran a fist into her stomach. Slowly, Touko sank to her knees, doubled over and holding herself with both arms. Hard gasps came from her mouth, saliva dripping onto the pavement. The hooded figure grabbed her hair, lifting her faceup, forcing Touko to look at the cold eyes glaring at her. "This is what you're going to do," they spoke to her sharply. "You're going to stop all contact with your bride. You're going to suffer the withdrawal symptoms, and you're going to move away from this town. If I catch you anywhere near her again, let alone taking anymore of her blood, I'm going to finish you. Understand?"

Touko coughed out as her head suddenly slung down. Tears welled up in her eyes, unable to form words at the moment. "Another thing," the person told her over their shoulder while walking away. "My blades have a coating that prevents blood cells from clotting. Don't count on your regeneration to stop the bleeding. You shouldn't have ignored my last warning, or you wouldn't be here now." Turning away, they began to walk again, leaving Touko on the ground. "In a book, it's called foreshadowing."

Touko wasn't sure how long she sat there on the sidewalk, hugging herself and trying to recover from the fear gripping her. When she was finally able to move again, she saw the cuts on her still bleeding, her uniform stained and torn. She took her phone out and a few presses later, she got her friend. "Sayaka... I'm hurt..." She heard a rapid rustling sound over the call, and she could tell her friend was running. Minutes passed before Touko leaned back, looking down the alley and seeing Sayaka appear before her. "That... was fast."

"I ran along the rooftops," Sayaka replied, kneeling down and to inspect her. "Who did this?"

"Someone in a hoodie. They said my blood won't clot..."

Sayaka frowned, eyes skimming the wounds. "We'll handle that later then, for now you need to drink. Is Koito-san near?"

"The person told me if I drank from her again, she would kill me... I don't think they would hurt her too, but I don't want to risk it."

"Here." Sayaka showed her arm. "Drink."

"I... can't drink your blood."

"You can, hurry. We need to stop your bleeding." When Touko looked away, Sayaka's eyes began to turn from green to brown, traces of red lingering in them. Reaching to her quiver, Sayaka pulled an arrow and slit her wrist before shoving it to Touko's mouth. "Please. I'm scared for you..."

Touko took a few breaths before clamping her mouth down on the wound. After one hard suck , she swallowed, instantly feeling her strength return. Again and again, she took in Sayaka's life force, eyes dilating and body shivering as the potent blood mixed with her own.

When Sayaka pulled her arm away, she was ghostly white, panting, and covered in sweat. "Feel...Better...?"

"Yeah..." Touko managed to lean forward and stand with Sayaka's help. "How about you?"

"Like I could sleep for a week..." Sayaka smiled despite this, pleased to see her friend recovering. "Let's go before anything else happens."

No sooner than the words left her lips than did a low snarling growl come to their ears. The two turned to see an incredibly large grey wolf stalking towards them, head low and ears back. The wolf snarled and barked at them harshly, saliva dripping from its lips.

Touko got behind Sayaka, who drew her bow and notched an arrow. "That's what you've been hunting?" She looked at the bleeding bandage around the wolf's front left leg.

"Yeah..." Sayaka aimed her arrow, waited for the wolf to charge and jump at them, before loosing it. The projectile hit the wolf in the shoulder, but it still managed to land between the girls, slashing at Sayaka and tearing her uniform. "Ow!" Another arrow flew and the wolf shrieked. Before a third could be sent, it lunged and pinned the girl to the ground. Looking up, Sayaka saw the cold eyes of the beast as it lashed at her throat.

Sayaka closed her eyes, bracing for the imminent danger, but before she felt pain, the immense weight on her body flew off. Opening her eyes, she saw a regular sized black wolf in front of her. It was snarled at the larger grey wolf and then attacked, getting dodged. Swiftly, Sayaka took the chance and drew another arrow and shot it, immediately followed by a second and a third. The black wolf attacked again, biting the other's neck. The smaller animal was tossed around wildly, but it still held on by locking its jaws. Slowly, the creature began to slump, weakening to the point where it finally fell over.

Sayaka stumbled, even as her vision grew hazy, over to the two animals. Once before them, she drew a final arrow and shot the alpha wolf to finish it. The smaller black wolf began to limp away, whining, before it collapsed. Touko was there first, getting on her knees and looking it over. "It's hurt," she spoke sadly. "I think it's arm is broken."

Sayaka knelt as well, looking at the wolf as it struggled to stand. Her eyes went to the injured leg, seeing a bandage around it as well. "Doujima-kun, do you have your clothes near?"

Touko looked at her in shock. "Wait...what!?"

Yuu hesitated when she walked into the student council building. Suguru was there now as well, his arm in a sling. "Doujima-kun?"

"Yo!" He waved at her. "Looks like I'll be in your care as of today." He smiled cheerfully at her. "Since everyone else knows, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doujima Suguru. I'm a wolf blood."

"Wolf...blood..." Yuu dropped her briefcase and fell into a seat next to Touko. "You mean... you're a werewolf?"

"As much as they're vampires," Suguru laughed. "Seiji-kun told me I could trust everyone here, but I wanted to get to know you all first. So, Koito-san, who's bride are you?"

"Mine," Touko revealed, voice a little more reserved than usual.

"Who is Saeki-san's donor?" Sayaka looked at him and shook her head. "Ah, I wish you trusted me more, but I understand."

Yuu looked over at Seiji, who was simply smiling. "And you know him, Seiji-kun?"

"We live together," Seiji answered simply. "We have an apartment in town. I have trouble living with others because of my nature, and Suguru has trouble controlling his instincts sometimes, especially around the full moon, so I stay with him. We both work part-time and get a nice amount from an organization that studies our blood."

"But... doesn't your Incubus powers affect guys too?" Yuu asked curiously.

Suguru laughed. "Nah, he's just fine! The apartment is small, and we even share a bed. I guess you can say that dudes just don't do it for me, you know?" He looked over at Seiji, who smiled at him fondly. "He's a handful sometimes, but he's a nice guy."

Sighing, Yuu placed her head on the table before her. "Man, how many different types of you people are there?"

"Demi-humans," Sayaka informed her. "That's what we're generally referred to as a whole. Lilu are more common than most others, but there are quite a few around. You'll start to notice them more and more as time goes on."

"I see..." Yuu hummed to herself before looking up at Touko. "Good thing it was you who found me then, huh?" The remark made Touko's cheeks turn a light shade of red, her work suddenly seeming more and more interesting to her.

After a few hours of council business, everyone began to split off on their own, leaving Touko and Yuu together to close up. "Touko-senpai, you look a little off today, is anything wrong?"

"Eh? No, I'm good..." She walked over to hug the girl. "Just... a bit sleepy is all."

"I'd ask you to come to my place and nap, but I don't think it'll go well." Yuu smiled a little, noticing the distracted look on Touko's face. "Hey... Want to walk around town a bit?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea... Maybe you could go on ahead today?"

"But... You haven't drank yet?"

"It'll be okay. We're doing really well lately, aren't we?" Touko gave a small smile to her. "Go on, I'll close everything down and finish up." With a swat to Yuu's rear, she sent her bride out before any protests could be made.

Although not liking the turn of events, Yuu still left the school grounds. Her mind was a little fogged, a sign that her withdrawal would be kicking in soon. '_Why didn't she want to drink from me?_' Her feet took her around the long way home, idly wandering around with no real goal in mind. '_And the others seemed to be really off as well... Saeki-senpai looked ready to pass out at any given moment... Touko-senpai seemed really drained as well, but almost as if she was burning energy she didn't usually have at the same time... So weird._'

"Yuu!" A sudden voice called her name, making the girl stop in her tracks.

"Ah, Natsuki!" Turning, she smiled at her friend. "Already out of practice?"

"It's late, what are you talking about? I just came over here to pick up some things for the house." Natsuki laughed at her friend and put an arm around her shoulders. "You look really out of it, everything okay?" She pulled her friend closer.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Yuu laughed a little. "You're awfully clingy today."

"Just happy. Hey, want to come get something to eat with me? There's a nice little place nearby that has really good teriyaki."

"Not tonight, I don't think I could eat anything. Invite me next time though, okay?"

Natsuki hummed, thinking about it. "Actually, here." Reaching in her briefcase, she pulled out a small energy shot container. "I was about to drink this in class, but I got caught and had to put it away. You should have it, it's a lot of vitamins and stuff, it'll perk you up."

"Really?" Yuu accepted the bottle and looked at it. The seal was already broken, but her friend did just say she tried to drink it before. "Well, anything to help out..." Unscrewing the cap, she turned it up and swallowed quickly. "Oh... oh gross!" Yuu coughed, having to cover her mouth with her arm to try and prevent looking bad. "That was so nasty... You drink this stuff?"

"Rarely, but it helps for softball." Smiling, Natsuki patted the girl on the back. "I need to split here, but take care of yourself, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Yuu gave a small wave and moved back on track to her house. Only a few minutes passed before the fog in her mind lifted, and the impeding migraine started to fade away completely. '_Oh wow, that energy drink really does wonders..._' Feeling more and more energized, Yuu began to smile more along her way. '_I'm really hungry now after all... Maybe I'll grab a snack on the way home.'_

Sayaka looked down at her friend lying in her bed softly. Touko was sweating, panting for air, and running a high fever. "Here, this will help..." Tenderly, she began to move a damp, cool cloth over the girl.

"Hard... to breathe..." Touko whispered while trying to swallow the saliva building in her mouth.

"I know... I know, Darling... Hang in there..." Sayaka gently wiped the girl's sweat away.

"Just... a little...?" Touko looked over at her friend, her eyes bloodshot and watering. "Please..."

"I can't," Sayaka told her, using her arm to push Touko back onto her mattress. "You know it'll only make it worse next time. You're going through withdrawal of both mine and Koito-san's blood, so you just have to bear with it for now." The raven-haired Lilu closed her eyes, nodding and trying to focus on anything else to help her calm down. "Touko, I'm going to try and find out what's going on. You stay in bed, okay?" She got a weak nod, and Sayaka reluctantly stood up. "Try and sleep... I'll be back soon."

Moving through her apartment, Sayaka went to her office and quickly flipped up her laptop. Her eyes narrowed, moving through pages hurriedly until she finally found what she was looking for. She picked up her cell phone and dialed. On the second ring, the line was picked up. "I have a job for you," Sayaka spoke, while looking at a security feed image of the hooded figure that had attacked Touko. "Complete it in one day and I'll double the blood vials as payment."


	5. Chapter 5

Another day off from school. The weekends were starting to blur together now, coming up as small breaks from my now hectic life. First Touko-senpai, then Saeki-senpai, Seiji-kun, and now Doujima-kun. Demi-humans were more common than I could imagine. Even though I never believed in something before, now everywhere I went I could spot them. My sense of smell has increased as well, allowing me to know when one was around. Even on my morning jog, I passed a Lilu who waved at me cheerfully. I knew now that they just wanted to live normal lives, staying hidden in plain sight. Even though I was new to part of this world, it had become shockingly... normal for me.

**Vampire-chan x Yuu-chan V**

**By: Satashi**

Yuu panted steadily as she ran along the track by a small stream. She had chosen to lap the park that morning, taking the time to enjoy being away from everyone and to just focus on herself. Despite this, when a familiar face came up, she couldn't help but call out to her. "Natsuki!" Her shout made the girl and her dog stop jogging and look back with a smile and a bark.

"Yuu! Imagine meeting you here." Natsuki let her friend ruffle her dog's fur before giving her a high five. "Still keeping in shape? I thought you were slacking off!"

"I'm still fit!" Yuu protested. "All my energy is focused on growing, so it doesn't show in my muscles!"

"That's totally not how that works, babe." Natsuki laughed and danced around Yuu's playful swats at her. "So slow! What happened to that pitch you had?"

Giggling, Yuu just hugged her friend to catch her instead. "There! Got you!" The two laughed with each other before continuing their jog. "What are you doing today? And plans?"

"Nope! Want to hang out?"

"Sure! I have to stop by a senpai's house at some point in the day, maybe sooner than later, depending."

Natsuki hummed. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

Yuu thought about it while they ran together. "I don't know, just a feeling? I kind of have a small headache coming over me, so I want to go visit before it gets too bad."

"That's no good. Here, try this." Running along, Natsuki pulled out a small bottle of multivitamins from the pouch on her hip. "Lots of vitamin C and iron, makes your blood healthier and not rush so much to your head."

"Wow really?" Yuu took one and then accepted the water bottle to gulp while still jogging. "I won't doubt you, that little energy shot you gave me really worked wonders!"

"Take care of your body," Natsuki gave a grin while scolding her playfully. "If you allow yourself to eat junk food, you won't get everything you need to stay in top form! What if I need a sudden substitute pitcher?"

Snorting out a laugh, Yuu waved the idea off. "Yeah, they'll totally let someone from another school do that. Besides, I'm staying in shape! I'm out here jogging, aren't I?" The pair shared a laugh together before turning to focus their attention back to their breathing.

Sayaka turned a page over on her clipboard as she walked through her house and to the bedroom where her friend was resting. Last night had been hell for both of them, and already her friend was borderline blood lust. '_Why hasn't Koito-san been going through withdrawal?_' Her mind tried to focus on the different pieces of the puzzle swimming in her thoughts. The door to her destination opened at her insistence and she stepped in, only to go on alert when the snarling of her friend bellowed into a roar.

"Touko!" Sayaka grabbed her friend's wrist, twisting to absorb the impact of a sudden lunge. Touko's fangs were bared, neck straining to land a clean bite on the arms holding her. "Snap out of it!" Backing to the wall, Sayaka spun to force her friend back against it. "Touko!" The raven haired Lilu only lashed at her, desperately trying to make contact. Her eyes were violet, red blood streaks jetting from her pupils and saliva drooling down the corners of her mouth.

Slowly, Sayaka was forced back, knees buckling and clasping the ground. Crashing on the hard floor came paired with a quick reaction to grab Touko's throat, holding her centimeters from sinking bared teeth into her shoulder. "Get a grip on yourself!" The two rolled over each other, crashing against a table and knocking it over. With the distraction, Sayaka shifted her foot and kicked Touko off her and into the air behind her.

Touko landed hard, gasping and staying on the ground while Sayaka panted. After the confused girl rolled to her back, she instead moved to try and bite her own palm. "No you don't!" Sayaka lunged, pulling the hand from her friend's mouth. "That's not going to help you!"

"Blood!" Touko's voice was harsh and slurred at the same time. "Give it to me!"

Sayaka struggled with her friend once more, getting overpowered and thrust to the floor. "Touko...Sorry!" Sayaka's eyes flashed from green to brown, one arm grabbing her friend's shirt and the other one rearing back to sling a punch to her jawline. With a sickening crack, the girl's body sagged, eyes closed and falling onto Sayaka limply. "Sorry... I'm so sorry Honey..."

As Sayaka moved to sit up, she cradled Touko to her chest. Several people were running into the room now, looking around to see what the commotion was. "I have it covered," she growled at them. "Prep the bed with restraints. I want her strapped down." Her butlers and bodyguards rushed the room, taking Touko from her and carrying her back to the bed. "Get her iron supplements and monitor her heart rate. If we don't get the right blood for her, it's going to get really rough for us."

The head bodyguard stationed to her saluted her. "Right away, Lady Sayaka!"

A beep made the woman fish her phone from her back pocket. "My client has a visual. I have the person's location." The room was exited quickly, but a hand went to her shoulder just as she entered the hallway."

"Ma'am for your own safety, your father wishes you to stay indoors until this situation is-" The man started to fumble his words when the small girl before him met his eye. "He... while the sun is out... wants you to stay..."

"You have three seconds." Sayaka glared at him, eyes almost emitting a red mist from them. The small group of men shot each other looks before nervously stepping aside and allowing her to leave the house. Setting her face, she made eye contact with one of her drivers. The person quickly ran to the black car waiting and opened the door for her. "I need to get to Sacchin Park. Fast."

When Sayaka was seated, she looked at her phone once more to gather the information. Her client had given her a geotag, photographs, and identity of the person responsible for the attack. "Natsuki..." She rolled the word around in her mind, trying to focus. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Minutes passed slowly, each one feeling longer than the last. Her eyes stayed on the phone, watching the tag mark move around. '_She's running... From or to something? Someone?_' Leaning forward, Sayaka put her hand on the car door handle. "Be prepared to stop on my mark." Green eyes faded back to brown as the haze of red rolled over them again. "Here!"

As soon as the car braked, Sayaka leapt from the vehicle and ran across the sidewalk until she could round a corner. Just as her body moved around, her eyes went straight to Yuu. Quickly her arm shot out and grabbed the girl, jerking her along for a few steps. "Are you hurt?" Sayaka spun so she could stand between the two girls.

"The heck are you!?" Natsuki asked angrily. "Why are you grabbing my friend like that?" Realization struck her when she saw the eyes glaring at her. "Che... You're one of them."

"Saeki-senpai!" Yuu was still trying to recover from the shock of being suddenly pulled away from her friend. "What are you doing? Hey, come on, why are you two yelling at each other?"

"Yuu, come here." Natsuki held her hand out in an attempt to get the girl to come to her. "I'll protect you."

"Pro...hah!?" Yuu was forced to stumble backwards as Sayaka nudged her further behind.

Sayaka finally spoke again, eyes still trained on her enemy. "Koito-san, what did she give you to get rid of your withdrawal? Touko is dying, and you're just fine?"

"Wait... Touko-senpai, huh?" Shaking her head, Yuu began to shout. "What is this!? What's wrong with Touko-senpai!? Why are you two doing this!?"

Natsuki looked around, thankful they were in a mostly empty section in town. A dagger suddenly appeared from under her jogging pants by her ankle and she pointed it at the vampire. "I gave that girl the chance to back away, I may not be so easy on you. Let go of my friend, and I'll let you walk away from here, Vampire."

"Vam..." Yuu's eyes widened. "Natsuki... You know...?"

"That they are using you as a blood bank for their sick, perverted fantasies? Oh yes, I know, and I'm not about to let you be some living blood donor for someone like that! Now I'll say it once more: Unhand my friend!"

Sayaka lowered her center of gravity, body shifting as she prepared for the battle about to start. Yuu's hand on her arm began to retreat, the girl looking ghostly white. "Saeki-senpai... Natsuki... Let's talk this out..."

As Natsuki lunged, Sayaka shifted nimbly to the side, her forward leg moving to cleanly kick the dagger from her attacker's hand. The other girl moved with the lashing and twirled around, second dagger slashing to nick some hair off the Lilu. "You're no match for me," Natsuki took one more step forward, thrusting. Sayaka turned to avoid it, quickly leaning backwards to avoid a follow up. Two more swings and they jumped away from each other. "What's your deal, huh? Why aren't you fighting me back? You think you can dodge until I'm tired?"

Instead of answering directly, Sayaka turned a question back to her. "Why are you attacking us when we did nothing to you? Koito-san is Touko's bride."

"The hell she is!" Natsuki once again took the initiative, slashing several more times. "I'm not going to allow her to be abused by you sick freaks!" Thrusting her weapon down, Sayaka reached with her bare hand and grabbed the blade to stop it clean in its arc.

"You're the one who is acting out of line." Sayaka's grip on the dagger didn't flinch when Natsuki struggled to try and retrieve it. Black blood dropped from the woman's hand like oil, and with a fast flick, she removed the handle from her opponent's hand. With that, she flung it far away with one single toss. Glaring, Sayaka moved her palm up to lick the blood from it, then turned it out to show that the wound was already healed over.

"What... the hell are you?"

"A Lilu, descendant of the Lilitu, and daughter of Lilith." Sayaka slowly walked forward, eyes emitting a red mist from them. Natsuki's body locked in place before it began to shake and drop to her knees in a paralyzing fear. When the vampire reached the girl, she knelt down to speak to her softly. "I can tell you're trying to save your friend, but a real friend would talk with them about it and see what they want first. Although I want to hurt you for what you put my Touko through, I can feel in your heart that you're only doing what you think is right. I will repay your kindness the other day by letting you walk away from this as well. We can talk this out later, but for now..." Leaning to the girl's ear, she whispered the next part firmly. "If you ever touch my daughter, or her bride again, I won't rest until you pay for it."

Yuu met Sayaka's eyes when she stood up again, confusion clear over her face. "What... is going on...?"

"I'll explain in the car. I have to get you to Touko." Grabbing Yuu's wrist, Sayaka walked by to guide her to the car parked for them.

Yuu stumbled along, glancing back and forth between the girls. "Natsuki...Is she going to be okay?"

"I didn't hurt her." Sayaka dipped into the car, pulling Yuu along with her. "I paralyzed her legs so she would stop long enough for me to tell her we weren't going to fight her. Before we get into that, though, I need to know what she gave you."

"Gave... Uhm, an energy shot drink thing, and some... vitamins. She said iron supplements?"

"Things to suppress your withdrawal symptoms for a while. They're common for people whose vampire died. Helps wane them off their addiction... Only bad thing is, it makes your blood really dirty. That isn't what Touko needs right now... Koito-san, may I taste you?"

"Taste-what!?"

"Your blood. Give me your finger?" She reached out, ignoring Yuu's sudden outbreak and sequential sigh of relief. The requested finger was given, and Sayaka shifted so she could lean over and take it into her mouth.

Yuu blushed when she felt her friend's tongue press and rub against her fingertip for several long seconds. "I... think that's okay." She stammered. Sayaka nodded and moved to press the tip of her fang to pierce it. A long, slow suck came before Sayaka flicked her tongue over her fang to cut it and smear blood over the wound she had inflicted. "Well? How is it?"

"For being marred with chemicals, it's very tasty." Sayaka complimented. "I can tell your blood isn't pure right now, but it isn't as bad as I thought. Touko's condition is really bad, so I was worried you would have more taint in you."

"What's wrong with her? Why don't I feel it? Is it because of what I took?" A nod confirmed it, making Yuu lean back in her seat. "I was just getting used to all this... Senpai and I were learning how to deal with this... this limitation... and now I didn't even feel it when she was suffering..."

"It's not your fault-"

"Isn't it!?" Yuu wiped her eyes and looked away. "I didn't even realize Natsuki had powers. I didn't realize the things she gave me were changing me. I didn't realize Touko-senpai was in pain. I..." Leaning forward, her hands went to her face. "What good am I?"

"...Touko is going through what we call Blood Lust. It's a stage where a Lilu's body is breaking down and reverting back to a neutral point, in which they will be able to choose a new donor. Generally, we would be able to find a new person and slowly start to adjust to them over a week or so, but this is a different case. You're still here."

"Then why didn't she..."

"Natsuki threatened her life and she was worried you would be hurt in the process. In order to protect you, she decided to go without until I found who her attacker was and stop them. Now that we know, we can proceed properly."

"... She was trying to protect me..." Yuu placed her face in both hands, to try and settle herself down.

The intercom in the back of the car came on. "Lady Sayaka, we are about to arrive."

Sayaka leaned over to her friend. "You'll have to feed her gently. She'll be too weak to bite you, so we'll do it another way."

"How...?"

"I'll cut your tongue. It bleeds fast so she won't have to suck hard at all. Before we go in, I need to numb you."

"Numb..." Yuu sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to make out with my Senpai."

"Feeling is mutual, I assure you. Do you want to be numbed or not?"

"...Fine." Yuu tilted her head, leaning in to accept the kiss moving towards her. Sayaka's hand moved to her cheek, caressing it and gently rubbing the orangish red hair. Moments passed slowly as the kiss broke and started again, this time with the older girl's tongue requesting entrance. Eyes opening, Yuu looked to the side with red cheeks as she accepted the offer. Soon her body began to warm up, getting pulled to sit across Sayaka's lap. The soft, warm tongue slid over hers, flicking the end of it and moving with surprising skill. "Mmmn..."

Sayaka pulled the girl closer, cradling the small frame in her arms while pushing a little more to deepen the kiss. Yuu's head tilted back again, hands going to hold Sayaka's shoulders. A moan came mixed with caressing each other's bodies until the small intercom came on again. "We have arrived."

The two pulled apart quickly, panting and looking at each other with wide eyes. "Let's..." Sayaka breathed out, cheeks red. "Never... _ever_, do that again."

"Awgweed." Yuu slurred, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm. "Gawh, mah townge! I cawnt fweel it!"

"I scratched it while we were kissing so it would get absorbed. Come on." Sayaka lead the way, marching into her house and guiding Yuu to the guest bedroom. Touko was still there, bound to the bed and looking almost white-skinned. "Touko." The word made the girl turn her head weakly, looking more dead than alive. "Everything is fine now."

Yuu ran past Sayaka and put her hands on her Lady. "Senpai... Oh gosh... Sayaka!?" Turning her head, she was met with another kiss, this time her tongue was bitten carefully. Instantly she wanted to gag, the bitter metallic taste flooding her mouth. Still, she forced herself over, kissing Touko and deepening it instantly.

Moments passed for them, Touko's body growing more and more relaxed as color visibly started to come back to her face. Yuu's hand gently finger combed the long raven hair, words of slurred comfort being whispered down to her.

After several minutes, Sayaka had to finally step forward and ease Yuu back. "Sorry. You need to stop for now." Her tongue flicked over a fang and she offered it to her friend, who accepted the blood.

"Ugh..." Yuu held a hand over her mouth and stumbled back, only to be caught by Sayaka. "I'm...going to be sick..."

"Figures... Back in a second, Touko." She looked over her shoulder playfully, smiling at her recovering friend strapped to the bed. "Don't go anywhere now." She got an amused, weak look on her way out.

"Gonna... throw up... Gonna..." Yuu began shivering, holding a hand over her mouth. Luckily, she was -guided to the bathroom in time before she started to dry heave, blood flecking out randomly.

"Don't drink your own blood, silly." Sayaka scolded her while petting her back.

"Didn't... mean to..." Spitting out, she gave a nod before going to rinse her mouth out. "Sorry..."

"I expected it. You were jogging, right? Then saw that skirmish, got numbed up, and gave way more blood than is healthy. You need to sleep. I'll bring you two some food shortly. For now, let's get Touko unbound and you in bed. We'll deal with your friend later." She got a nod to confirm it, and the two stood up together, offering each other a little smile. It wasn't much, but each one felt like they honestly became friends at that moment.

The Fujishiro bookstore came into view to the small girl walking back home. Her vision and body were weak, but she still held herself up to make it through the final stretch. Sayaka had her driven to the turn before her house so she could make it home safely. It was late, the sun already having set a few hours prior. She inhaled one more breath before she put on a strong face and walked in. "I'm home!"

"About time!" Yuu's mother scolded from behind the counter. "I was just about to close up. What were you up to all day?"

"Playing with Natsuki." Yuu forced a laugh. "But I'm covered in sweat, so I want to take a shower. Sorry for being out all day."

As Yuu was going up the stairs, her older sister met her halfway. "Yuu, you don't look so good."

"I'm okay," Yuu moved past her.

"No, you look really pale and clammy." Stopping her sister, she tried to get a good look at her. "Why don't you just relax tonight? I'll do the chores."

"But it's my night to do the dishes."

"Sister's orders." Rei smiled at her and ruffled her little sister's hair carefully. "Don't get sick, okay?"

"... I'll do my best. Thank you, Rei-chan." Yuu gave her a thankful smile, moving to get to her room. '_Just a bath, then force down some food, then sleep..._' Despite her best efforts, the bed looked too comfortable to her. Deciding to just lay for a moment, Yuu fell onto it without even changing out of her clothes.

"...Yuu?" The sound made the girl stir, pushing herself up with the help of her sister. "I came to get you for dinner, and you were sleeping... Did you even take a bath?"

"Huh? No, not yet..." Rubbing her eyes, Yuu also wiped sweat from her forehead. "I feel off."

"You've been sick quite a bit lately... Constant headaches, sleeping a lot more... Everything okay?"

Yuu tried her best to smile. "I'm fine, just adjusting to high school and being on the student council is all." It wasn't a total lie, but she still felt bad for misleading her sister. '_I can't exactly tell her that I'm trying to figure out this whole 'Lady and Bride' thing while my close classmates are an emotion draining Incubus and werewolf combo. Not to mention, one of my best friends wants to kill the vampires I met, both of which I've made out with, by the way._'

"You're not being bullied or anything are you...?"

"Huh? Bullied? No? Why would I- oh..."

"Just worried about it is all." Rei offered a small smile. "I'm on your side on who you choose to date, but I know high school can suck for people who are different."

"Ah, we're not exactly dating or anything, so no one knows about it..." Yuu could swear she had blushed more in the past two months than she had the entire sum of her life leading up to that point. "Senpai is just my... uhm..."

"Yes?"

"My...Lady?"

"Whiiiich makes her your lady friend, which is a girlfriend?"

"I... Guess...? I don't know?" She couldn't find a way to explain how the love she had for Touko was nothing like what she knew love to be like. "My bond with Touko is deeper than being girlfriends," Yuu finally decided to reveal. "I can't explain it..."

"Okay... Just be safe, sis... And I'll get Hiro to come over and give you a checkup, okay?"

Yuu tried to wave off the idea. "Come on, just because he's a nurse now doesn't mean you can just pull him over every time your little sister gets a summer cold or something." Rei instantly gave her the 'don't talk back to me' look, and she gave in. "Okay, okay, fine. Tell him to come by. I'm feeling better now that I rested, so I'll eat dinner, then bathe."

Natsuki stared intensely at the simple door to the café Echo. The girl took several breaths, trying to steady herself, before finally walking into the building. A simple ringing noise announced her appearance, and instantly she felt eyes on her. The manager was a vampire, there were two more near the back, and the air smelt strongly of a succubus and even a werewolf. '_This is not where I need to be..._' Despite her thoughts, she walked to the bar to address Miyako. "Hello, I'm looking for the student council group."

"In the back," Miyako pointed lightly before catching Natsuki's eyes and whispering so only the girl could hear. "If you cause trouble here, hunter, you won't leave this place alive." Leaning back, Miyako smiled at her. "Enjoy your time, I'll bring you some tea soon."

'_Like I could..._' Natsuki walked to the area she was directed to with her head down. She had been forbidden to carry her weapons on her for the meeting, and her entire attire consisted of a single layer tee-shirt, tiny denim shorts, and sneakers.

She had expected a harsh environment, but when she arrived at the table that housed the student council, the air was surprisingly calm. "H-hey..."

"Natsuki." Yuu gave her a light, uneasy smile. "Come on, sit down." Watching her friend move to sit between Touko and Sayaka, Yuu tried her best to break the ice. "Okay, now that we're all here... What gives?"

All eyes went towards the newcomer. A mix of demonic, wolf, human, and vampiric scents mixed in her nose and she exhaled slowly to gather herself. "I'll say it simply. My family is a line of hunters. I'm not of age yet, but when I found out Yuu was a bride, I wanted to save her. I took my mother's weapons to get rid of her Lady." Swallowing down her pride, Natsuki bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I had the best interest for my friend in mind... I didn't know she was doing this of her own free will."

Yuu looked over at Touko. "I heard she really hurt you... I'm sorry for my friend, Senpai. Natsuki... What you did was wrong, but I know you were just trying to protect me... But like you said, I am doing this because I want to. I decided to give Touko-senpai my blood on my own, so... I don't want you to fight with her anymore. Or with anyone. Just... be normal."

The girl sat with her eyes downcast, still feeling all eyes on her. "...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Nanami-san. I'm sorry, Saeki-san... What I did was wrong... It won't happen again."

Touko nodded at that. "Okay. Well, let's move on then."

"Eh? Just like that?" Suguru looked surprised. "I wasn't part of this, but didn't she almost kill you?"

Blue eyes looked away. "She did it because she thought Yuu was in trouble. Anyone who is willing to fight a vampire for her, I don't mind being around my bride... However!" She turned to Natsuki again. "If you give her anything else to change her blood, I'm going to smack you good!... And by that, I mean get Sayaka to bop you!"

Natsuki looked over at Sayaka, who only seemed to be half interested. "Okay... Deal. If I mess up again, I'll be at everyone's mercy."

A soft sigh of relief came from Yuu as she leaned back, no longer on edge. "Thank goodness." A sudden ringtone came, and the reddish-orange haired girl quickly went fishing for her phone. "Crap, it's Rei-chan..." Yuu answered the call quietly. "Sis, I'm in a café, is it important? …Right now?...I mean...I'm kind of busy... I told you I didn't need..." Her face went scarlet. "You wouldn't dare." Gold eyes went to Touko and Yuu started to sweat. "Fine, fine, just keep your mouth shut, I'm on my way!" The call ended and Yuu stood up. "I have to go."

Touko stood as well. "I'll walk you."

"No!" Yuu waved her hands. "Uhm... Rei-chan wants me to come home right away... She said if I didn't then she would tell our parents about... that one time." Gazing down, Yuu rubbed her hands together. Although nobody else seemed to understand, Touko instantly sat back down. "So, yeah, I'm going to go. Thank you for the tea, Sayaka-senpai." With that, Yuu ran out of the café.

Suguru blinked. "Did she always call you by your first name?"

Sipping her tea, Sayaka forced down the memories of the two making out in her car. "Mind your own business."

Yuu hurried home and called out her arrival once she was through the doors. A happy wave greeted her mother and she trotted up the stairs. "I'm here," she told the two at the kitchen table. "Hiro-kun, sorry for you being dragged over here for no reason."

Rei frowned. "It's not for no reason, I'm worried about you!"

Taking a seat, Yuu smiled. '_Touko-senpai took some blood last night, so I'll be just fine for the day today and school tomorrow, so no symptoms should be lingering._'

"Just a regular checkup," Hiro put a blood pressure band over Yuu's arm and began to inflate it while watching the gage. Yuu watched casually, having had this done to her over the years ever since Hiro started his med school career. He was already a registered nurse, but two more years of college would afford him a higher chance of getting a really nice job. "Hmmm... Your blood pressure is really high..."

"Is it?" Yuu tilted her head. "Must be stress from midterms at school coming up and all that." Leaning back, she let the exam continue. '_Guess I can't tell him about the stress I've been under lately..._'

Reflexes were checked, eyes were looked at, and finally a small vial of blood was drawn. "Okay, I'll check this out. Good job, Yuu-chan. You've gotten a lot better at this, you used to hate seeing blood."

"Oh yeah... Guess I got used to it."

Rei tilted her head. "Used to it?"

"Ah, I mean, you know, on television and stuff like that." Yuu laughed nervously. "Uhm, is that everything? I need to study for the tests or I'll be really bad off. Once she was bandaged over the small pinprick, she went to her room to fall onto her bed. Her elbow had an annoying strap over it, keeping a piece of cotton in the right spot. '_Sheesh, if Senpai took my blood then it would already be healed by now... How bothersome._'

Rei hummed while cooking dinner for the family. It had been day since her boyfriend had stayed the night, but she was expecting to spend some time with him later, which made her smile to herself. A jingle interrupted her humming, and casually she picked up her cell from the counter. "Hiro! Hey honey, what's up?"

"Rei, can you talk?" Hiro's voice sounded worried.

Moving quickly, Rei slid her skillet off the burner and leaned against the counter. "What's going on, you sound worried."

"I got Yuu-chan's results back... Along with her high blood pressure, she has an absurd amount of Oxytocin and traces of excessive endomorphin usage. Her blood is thicker than usual as well, suggesting that she might also have hypercoagulability."

"Hiro, Darling, in simpler terms please?" Rei interrupted his words with a worried tone. "What does that mean? Is she okay? Do I need to worry?"

Hiro sighed. "Oxytocin is what is produced when you have sex or cuddle. It's made in the body naturally, but is also stimulated with drugs. Endomorphins are common as well, but at higher levels it can suggest opioid usage. Her blood is more viscous than average which can be just fine but can also lead to problems with blood clots. In other words... Rei, I think Yuu-chan is on drugs."

"What? No way... There's no way."

"A lot of teens are trying things. Ecstasy is very common, and you said she's been having really bad headaches lately as well as being sick, right? Those are signs of a withdrawal. I didn't test for these things, so I can't know for sure... But I think she may be taking something to increase sexual pleasure, like MDMA or Ecstasy. Has she recently shown any signs of a heightened sexual libido?"

Rei put her face in her palm. "I caught her making out with her friend who came to dinner... It was not even twenty minutes into them getting here... And she said she didn't even love them, but rather it was complicated."

"Friend with benefits? Do they seem the type?"

"You know her: It's Nanami-chan."

Hiro went quiet a moment. "Yuu never seemed interested in that kind of thing since I've known her, but after she met a new friend, suddenly they're all over each other at moments they should know better?"

"It's... Oh god." Rei rubbed her eyes. "How do I even bring this up with her..." A small sniff came and she tried to hold back her worry. "Okay... Hiro, I'm going to go. Find out anything you can okay...?"

"Yeah... Sorry, Honey. I could be wrong without more information, but please watch over her."

"I will... Love you."

"Love you too."

Rei hung up her phone and leaned over the counter, bracing herself with both hands. '_Yuu... What in the world is going on in your head...?_'


	6. Chapter 6

Even though I would always stand by Touko and support her, sometimes her ideas were ever so slightly out of my comfort range. With the school culture festival coming up, the student council was tasked with placing something at the entrance of the school grounds. The more people gathered there, the more interesting the festival would look. After we both gave it some thought, she finally settled on an idea, and wanted my help to pitch it...

**Vampire-chan x Yuu-chan VI**

**By: Satashi**

"A crossdressing café?" Yuu repeated the words to herself. "Wait... seriously?"

Touko looked as if it were the most original idea in the world. "Think about it! Classes that do a shop style event normally make a lot of money right? And they can use it for their club, so it's important to think about that. Our building needs some repairs, so if we take advantage of this, we should be able to restart the tradition of upgrading this place!"

Sayaka sighed with her arms crossed. "She has a very valid point..." Catching Touko's eye, she got a pleased smile. "I think we should do it. Besides, we already have two people who would be perfect for it." Green eyes looked over at Yuu and Seiji over at the snack table.

Feeling the stare, the short girl turned to face her friend. "What are you implying here?"

"I think you would make a great male delinquent?"

Yuu groaned. "What am I, part of the Yakuza in some alternate reality? With that being said, Seiji-kun would look rather cute in a maid outfit."

Suguru instantly stood up, both hands slapping the table lightly. "Hey! Don't insult a guy's ego!"

"I wasn't!" Yuu countered, suddenly feeling defensive. "He just looks really effeminate! He has a slender body and nice hips! I don't know if it's because he's an incubus or not, but he'd be gorgeous in a dress. It's a compliment!"

Seiji held up his hands and laughed nervously. "Hey now, let's not go overboard with this."

"Che." Suguru sat back down and leaned back in his chair with an annoyed look. "How would _you_ feel if I told you that you were flat chested and had broad shoulders, so you'd look good in the male uniform?"

Touko slapped the magazine she was holding onto the table before her. "Enough! I'm not going to have my council arguing like this! Doujima-kun, stop taking this so personal. If you're too self-conscious to dress up, all you have to say is you're against the id-"

"I'm against it!" He growled, eyes turning a light yellow. "I'm not dressing up as a chick!" The atmosphere around them grew heavy, a thick silence lingered in the air. Time ticked by slowly for them until the male finally stood and grabbed his bag. "Sorry for my outburst. I'll go for the day. Do what you want."

Seiji quickly moved to get his briefcase as well, giving the group of girls an apologetic look. "I'll go talk to him, sorry about this." Turning, he ran after his roommate. "Suguru, wait up!" Using his demonic energy, the boy ran several steps to catch up with the generally faster wolf blood. "Hey...?"

"Sorry," Suguru kept his eyes ahead of himself while walking. "I blew up on them... It just didn't sit well with me."

"... Thank you. I'm sorry it made you mad." Seiji held his briefcase to his chest, looking down.

"...You're my best friend, of course I'd get mad." The male crossed his arms while they walked home. "Seriously, they don't understand a man's pride, you know? Anyway... who is in charge of dinner tonight?"

"I am." Seiji smiled a little with the topic change. "Anything you'd like?"

"Let's just get takeout and have a guy's night. Play some games and just chill, you know?"

Smiling, the boy felt all his worry start to slip away. "That sounds good, let's do that."

"I'm home!" The usual call came as Yuu walked into the bookstore.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Touko added in a little shyly.

Yuu looked back at her. "Why are you being all bashful now?"

Looking away, Touko could feel her face heating up. "Well, last time we were caught..."

"Hello, Nanami-chan!" Yuu's mother walked up to them from one of the aisles. "A pleasure to have you over again."

"Th-thank you!" Touko bowed instantly. "Sorry to be such a bother!"

Yuu decided to pick up before the two got carried away. "Mom, we're trying to plan out our culture festival stall for the student council, would it be okay if she stays the night?"

Standing back up, Touko began to panic lightly. "D-don't ask her when I'm right here, it's rude to put her on the spot!"

Laughing at the two girls, Yuu's mother only smiled. "Of course, of course. Why don't you two order something to be delivered, and then you can just stay in your room to plan things out?"

"Thanks, mom!" Yuu pulled Touko along, ignoring the frantic calling of a thank you from her as well. "Come on, this is going to be fun." Passing the kitchen, she poked her head in. "Rei-chan! Touko-senpai is going to stay the night and we're going to order in, so don't worry about us for dinner, okay?"

"Nanami-chan?" Her head turned. "Ah...hello..." Instantly she felt uneasy, despite the girl very politely bowing to her. '_I haven't figured out how to talk with Yuu about everything yet, and now she's staying the night? What if they...'_

Yuu continued on, missing the worried look she was getting. "We're going to be doing a lot of homework, studying, and planning things, so we won't be down much."

"Oh... okay... Uhm, it's still kind of warm, even at night, maybe you should leave your door open?"

Yuu gave her a stern look. "It'll be fine, sis, don't embarrass me anymore okay?" Pulling a completely red faced Touko along, Yuu moved them up to her room and closed the door behind them. "Sorry about that..."

"N-no, she's just looking after you is all. I mean... We will...later on..." The two each averted their eyes for a moment. "But we're able to get more done this way, right? Even on a school night."

Yuu sat with her friend at the little table in her room. "Yeah... It's kind of fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Touko was suddenly very aware of Yuu's scent, the pheromones making her want to sit just a little closer.

"Is it that obvious?" Yuu teased her, half annoyed and half pleased at the effect she had on the vampire. "You'll have to wait till tonight, we can't risk being caught again."

Touko leaned over, making Yuu tilt herself away a little. "How about just one little sip?"

Blushing, Yuu leaned over more until she fell on her side. "No way. Once we start, it's going to get heavy, and we need to work."

"Stingy..." Touko took a deep breath through her mouth. "Don't suppose you have any incense or a candle or anything?"

"Actually, I have a scented candle." Yuu rolled over to get it from a drawer and set it down on her desk to light it with a match. "I think this will be nice, you have that perfume smell around you as well..." With a shake of her head, Yuu tried to get the ideas out of her mind. "Let's order something now so we can focus on work as soon as possible."

The night went on cheerfully for the two. They shared a meal together in the room while studying for their midterms, planned out a strategy to get people to come to their crossdressing café, and even looked up various uniform ideas for them. Just as they were starting to get tired, the door to her room opened for the twentieth time that night. "Hey girls, I made some cookies." Rei smiled at them, holding a tray with tea and cookies.

"Rei-chan, knock!" Yuu almost yelled this time. "I'm tired of telling you, it's getting _really_ obvious!" Touko simply took Yuu's pillow from the bed and hugged it to her chest, hiding her face in the end of it. "See? You're making us really uncomfortable like this." Yuu accepted the tray and spoke softly. "I knew you and Hiro were having sex for ages before you announced him to everyone, and I never said a thing. Can't you give me some privacy?"

"I... just want to protect you."

"I'm not going to get pregnant," Yuu's eyes narrowed a bit in annoyance. "When and if we even decide to ever do that, it's between us. We're old enough to make that decision for ourselves." When the scared look on her sister's face just wouldn't go away, Yuu found herself softening just a bit. "Look, sorry I got mad at you... Thank you for looking out for me, but Senpai is really amazing... She's a good girl, so don't worry okay?"

"...I'll try." Rei gave a weak smile before she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind herself.

"Sorry." Yuu sat the treats down and groaned. "She means well... Just a little overprotective is all..."

"Y-yeah..." The two looked at each other awkwardly. "Uhm... what time do you normally go to bed?"

"Around now if I'm lazy." Yuu sipped the tea and exhaled gently. "This blend is really nice and relaxing." Although she was sure Rei had hoped to make them sleepy, instead it just helped to set the mood. The two sat down by each other after the candle was blown out. Yuu found an arm going over her shoulders and the warmth of the room started to feel comfortable and cozy. "Should we change for bed?"

Touko inhaled the scent of Yuu's hair, having shampoo rinsed through it not even an hour ago. "I think I'll just take them off you in a minute anyway..."

"Perv," Yuu tried to look annoyed but couldn't quite bring herself to pull it off. "...I've been kind of waiting for this too, to be honest..."

"...Perv." Touko leaned forward, claiming Yuu's lips with her own. It was as if the floodgates opened, all their emotions pouring out. Normally, Touko would instantly go for where she would bite, but last time they found out that the taste of her own blood made Yuu sick to her stomach. Now she wanted to wait, to build it up between them.

Yuu's eyes were half glazed over, looking up at the taller girl longingly. "Touko... -senpai..." The pause was intentional, and they both knew it. "Touko-" A forceful kiss cut off the rest of the word, as Yuu found herself scooped up bridal style, gently carried to her bed in loving arms. Touko left her side briefly to turn off the lights, and as she turned back to look at her bride, she found her illuminated by moonlight pouring in through the window.

Returning to Yuu's bed, Touko crawled over her. Slender fingers shook, as she moved to the yellow ribbon to undo it. Their eyes met, and instantly both of them realized it at the same time: They were going to make love that night. "Yuu..." The name ended in another kiss, their bodies slowly moving together in an embrace.

Soft kisses began to fill the night, the girls loosely holding onto the other. With time, Yuu felt the desire rising in her for more. For the first time, her tongue moved to touch Touko's lips instead of the other way around. The reaction was immediate, the vampire opened her mouth up to the request with a loving moan. Hands explored, uniforms were undone.

Yuu moved back just enough so she could sit up, her hands reaching to unbutton her blouse. Touko could only watch, her soon to be lover shyly taking off her clothes, while being basked in the moonlight. When the shirt was undone, she let her entire uniform drop to her hips.

Touko gasped, feeling a hot palm against her stomach through her shirt. Buttons were flicked open, her skin exposed. Every touch felt new and invigorating. Yuu took her time, watching for her tells, taking in her body. "Yuu..." Touko helped the girl remove her blouse and in the same moment, the two pulled and kicked their uniforms to the floor. Touko reached out, touching the girl's cheek with her palm to guide into another kiss.

The golden eyed girl was gently caressed while being laid on her back. Kisses began to trail along her shoulder and down her stomach. Although the vampire had made the same path down her body a few times before, each kiss now felt like a small spark that made her muscles tense up. Every touch, caress, and kiss made her mind fog more and more. '_It isn't lust this time..._ ' Yuu came to the realization just as Touko tenderly pulled her panties down. ' _This isn't about blood right now... this is about us._'

Touko kissed Yuu's inner thigh, tongue running over it longingly. Hickies weren't left, bite marks didn't come. Only soft breaths on wet skin, a soft tongue trailing up along intimate folds. The girl being held could only lay back, enjoying the brand-new sensation. Touko's tongue explored, trying to figure out how to please her, and was learning quickly. "Slower..." Yuu breathed out, reaching down to take Touko's hands. "Y-yeah... like that..." Gentle, repetitive motions came and golden eyes stayed closed. "Oh... like that..."

Keeping the pace, the blue eyed Lilu squeezed Yuu's hands, fingers interlacing. The girl's body began to move, hips circling in an almost unnoticeable grinding motion. '_This girl... I love her so much._ ' Blue eyes looked up the body before her. Yuu's frame was so lithe she could see her hip bones and even her ribcage when she breathed just right. She was toned, muscled from years of intense sports training. ' _Maybe no one else will ever see this..._' Touko's thoughts made her fall for the girl even more.

Yuu's body began to sweat, motions more desperate and demanding. "Oh god... Honey... I think I'm close..." The pet name came out without even realizing it, whispered aloud with no hesitation. "Feels... so good..." Hands squeezed harder, legs starting to spread ever so slightly more. "Honey... Oh yes...I'm going to... I'm really going to...!" Although not the first orgasm she had, it was certainly the first one brought on by an act so intimate. Her world blurred for a blissful, scant few seconds, body locking up and mind completely blank, except for the emotions surging through her body like lightning.

Helping her through it, Touko kept her mouth over Yuu's love and held her quivering body. When the pants of pleasure and bliss turned to weak whines of over stimulation, Touko slid her body upwards to claim the lips of her bride. "Good girl," she praised in a mix of love, desire, and intimate teasing. Their eyes met, kisses coming again before Yuu's legs wrapped around the slender hips of her now lover. "I'm going to enter you now," Touko whispered huskily and got a small nod.

"S-sensitive...!" Yuu's small cry only made her lover smile more. The body over her shifted, palm pressed against the slick entrance and rubbed along it. "Oh god... oh wow..." The girl's arms looped around her lady, holding her tight in a hug as she finally experienced what it felt like to be part of another person so deeply. "Touko..."

"Yuu..." Their lips met again, bodies staying still to allow the younger one to adjust to it. Their eyes locked, bodies pressing together, and palm starting to move. Her bride was pleasantly submissive to her, giving her body and feelings openly in the moment of passion and pleasure. Time seemed to lose meaning, each one changing positions when the other reached a climax.

"Tou...ko." Yuu's eyes were watering now, body glistening in a sheen of sex, saliva, and sweat. "I... I love you." The words were almost broken, voice stalling halfway through when she realized what she was saying. "Oh god, I love you..." Pulling her lover's face closer, she kissed the girl deeply. "I love you... I really love you..."

"I love you," Touko repeated the words back, kissing Yuu's lips and cheeks, down to her neck and shoulder. "I love you so much Yuu..."

"Mmn... Mnn!" Yuu held her tighter, sniffing and smiling at the same time. "Love you..."

"Love you..." Their whispers repeated, blurring into gasps of intimacy and moans of affection. Yuu's body was getting weak, and Touko could tell from the heavy panting that the girl was near her limit. Her tongue pressed along Yuu's neck, dragging it up along her skin before suckling and leaving small bruises along it so her saliva would really start to work on her. "Yuu... May I mark you?"

"Y-yes..." She didn't quite understand what it meant, but the way it was asked told her it was something deep with emotion. She wanted the connection between them to be stronger, and whatever could be done to do so was welcome in her mind. Her lady's tongue was pushing harder than usual, sucking a little more intense. The prep was dragging on, and she could feel the numbness inching towards her ear as well as down the top part of her chest.

When she was sure her lover was ready, Touko kissed Yuu's neck tenderly. "Bear with me..." She breathed out huskily. Already the pheromones were intoxicating them, but with the mix of build up to the bite, they were both already on edge, skin tingling, and eyes dilated to the point of almost no color left in them. Fangs were bared, and the bite was made on the neck for the first time.

Yuu gasped out loudly, body going shockingly still as she felt the odd, numbed, pressure. Normally she was only nipped, bitten enough to break the skin. This time she was pulled on hard, teeth sinking deep into her flesh. She could feel a dull throb with every beat of her heart, the area being sucked on hard. She felt her blood flowing, a warm sticky trail going down her front.

Touko groaned, a primal instinct, her body holding the bride in her arms. She felt the urge to always protect her, to be with her, and to make sure everyone knew she was taken. Life flooded her mouth, swallowed between pants and gasps. She knew she was losing some, but in the moment it didn't matter. This was their bond, and she didn't want to pull back.

"Tou..." Yuu fell back, only staying up from her lover's embrace. Ever so carefully she was laid back onto the bed, feeling herself go weak. It was almost as if she could feel the vampire's emotions. All the desires, feelings, thoughts in her body mixed in with her own. Tenderly the mouth let go of her, leaving a stained ring of teeth and bruised skin. "I love you..." She could feel the traces of a tongue cleaning her off as sleep started to build up in her mind. Just before succumbing to the desire, she felt her lover pull close and hold her tightly against her body.

It felt like the morning came too early, both girls groggily opening their eyes when Yuu's alarm clicked on for her morning jog. Yuu reached for her phone to cut it off, but winced when her arm didn't want to cooperate. "Ow..." Using her other arm, she managed to get her device to silence it. Touko sat up in bed groggily while Yuu flipped her phone to the front facing camera to look at why her shoulder hurt so bad. "...Touko..."

"Mmmn...?" The vampire rubbed her eyes, reaching up to the curtains to close off the sunlight on herself.

"What is this?" Yuu pointed to the large bruised area on her neck and shoulder. A tiny red ring was already fading away, but two circles were still there from the fangs. All around the wound was a deep purple bruising that was clearly obvious.

"Sorry, does it hurt pretty bad?" Touko gave her lover a gentle smile. Shifting, she moved to straddle Yuu's legs so she could start kissing the area.

"Mnnnff... It... Oh...oh that feels really nice..." Yuu's body relaxed, head tilting to allow the vampire to literally lick her wounds better. "You normally heal it right away, so I was confused..."

"This isn't just a bite," Touko whispered, running her nose along Yuu's neck and up to her ear. "This is a vampire love mark... It's used to make sure everyone knows you're mine... That I won't allow anyone to take you from me." Moving back a little, Touko rested their foreheads together. "It will fade if you ever stop being my bride, but as long as we're together, the two fang marks will turn to a faint red... At least I'm told... I've never actually done it."

"I see..." Yuu felt her cheeks coloring. The two looked at each other lovingly for several moments before the kissing started again. Light, playful moans came mixed with giggles and open flirts. The pair snuggled back under the blanket in each other's arms, sharing a pillow between them. "So last night... we really did that, huh?"

"Oh yeah..." Touko beamed at her lover. "We did that. Many, many times." The girls shared a laugh again. "We should start getting ready before your sister comes in again... And maybe run a warm washcloth over your neck, there's a lot of dried blood."

Yuu sighed out, a teasing look on her face. "What will I do with you? Such a messy eater."

Instantly Touko blushed, not expecting such a remark. "I- I couldn't help it, you were squirming so much!" Rolling over, she began to tickle the girl. "Like this! And this!"

"Ahaha! Tou- Toukoooo!" Yuu managed to grab the hands and interlock their fingers. "Okay, you win, I forgive you..." The two looked at each other again, smiling. "Come on, let's get dressed."

"Mmmn!" Touko slid herself back, standing up and giving a full body stretch.

"Oh wow..." Yuu froze at the sight. "That's... Oh wow..."

"H-hey..." Touko shyly covered her breasts with an arm while the other went to hide her more intimate areas. "Don't say it like that, it's embarrassing."

"Sorry, sorry." Yuu moved from the bed as well, standing before her nude. "Touko?" The name was spoken softly, and the girls gave each other a tender gaze. "I love you."

"And I love you." Leaning down, she kissed the shorter girl graciously. As she pulled back, she moved to find her clothes thrown across the room. "Aw man, my uniform is so wrinkled..." Sniffing, she brought her wrist to her arm as well. "And I smell horrible..."

"I think you smell lovely." Yuu teased.

"You smell the same," Touko flirted back. "Like sex and sweat." The two shared another laugh, helping each other get dressed. With much effort to fix their hair, quickly wipe off their bodies, and make themselves presentable, the two finally went downstairs to start their day properly.

"Morning," Rei groaned to them. Her eyes were bloodshot, bags under her eyes.

"Rei-chan?" Yuu looked up at her worriedly. "What's wrong? You don't look so well."

Rei looked away and sat down at the table to pour her some orange juice. "Remember when you kept complaining about how you could hear me talk to Hiro late at night, and I told you to just put on your headphones if it bothered you so much?" She got a confused nod. "I apologize. I'll be quieter for now on." Her eyes looked away, drinking from her cup.

With a tilt of her head, Yuu thought about it a moment. Several seconds ticked by as her cheeks slowly got darker and darker until it finally clicked. "Oh... Uhm... Thank you... I'm going to go disappear now." Pulling Touko along before she could even greet her sister, Yuu rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This can't get any worse..."

Rei sighed to herself, looking out the window as the two girls walked hand in hand to school. Her father was heading out to work while her mother was preparing to start the day in the bookstore. Free from any interruptions, Rei groaned out guiltily and made her way up the stairs to Yuu's bedroom.

Stepping inside of it made her nose wrinkle. '_Oh gross..._ ' Moving to the window, she opened it up to let air in. ' _I could have gone my entire life without knowing my little sister has sex like this..._ ' A huge feeling of remorse washed over her, Yuu's drawers being opened and rooted through. ' _This feels so wrong..._' The woman searched the room carefully, trying to make sure everything was exactly as she found it.

Unable to find any pills or substance that could be a drug, she sighed out in a mix of relief and worry. '_Thank goodness... But I'm still scared..._ ' Moving to the window to close it, her eyes went to the small trashcan by the bed. A groan came and she reluctantly knelt down to it. On the top were several damp tissues stained with blood and an empty water bottle. ' _It looks like she tried to clean a wound..._'

Suddenly Rei felt her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes focused on the bed, a small section just under the covers that was a dark red. A shaking hand moved the sheets back and she quickly felt sick to her stomach. The fabric was stained in several places, some just drops but others looking like a trail had been left. Near the pillow was a bigger splotch that looked as if it bled while she slept and was smeared as she moved around. '_Oh god, Yuu... What are you doing...?_'

The end of the school day came quickly enough, and with it the student council's meeting. Everyone gathered together, Seiji instantly looking over at Yuu with a wide grin on his face. "Not a word." Yuu told him while holding up a finger. "I don't want everyone to know."

"Your wish is my command, Koito-san." He smiled at her and received a hard blush for his troubles.

Suguru fell into his seat and sighed. A glance over to Touko came with a small, embarrassed smile. "Sorry about yesterday, Prez. Rough day."

Touko felt relief wash over her and she too sat down at the head of the table. "Don't worry, we all have them. Well then, are we in agreement or do we need to talk something out?" The group stayed silent a moment, each one glancing around. "Okay then! Yuu and I came up with a really good idea last night!" The meeting went by smoothly, and by the end of it, everyone had a new respect for their decision and implementation. They had almost a month to prepare, which wouldn't be close to enough time if they stuck to the after school hours only. "So," Touko finished up her speech to the group. "I suggest we have a study camp to prepare as well as to get used to the things we need to do."

Suguru whistled. "Study camp? Count me in."

Yuu looked over at Seiji. "Where at though?"

Sipping her tea, Sayaka answered casually. "There is a place here on campus that is rotated out for different uses. We can ask Riko-sensei to stay with us. With any luck, she can see if Miyako-san can come help us."

"Oh!" Seiji nodded at that. "She runs that café we went to! What luck."

"For now," Touko continued, "If it's okay with everyone, I'd like to make a Line chat for us. We can use it to share ideas and try to stay a close group. That way if any of us need to let something out, we can do it whenever we feel comfortable." Her gaze turned to Suguru. "Sound okay?"

"Heh. You're a good president." Taking out his phone, he sat it on the table. "I'm in."

The meeting started to close after adding everyone to the chatroom, the group talking excitedly. "Touko," Yuu smiled at her Senpai. "Want to walk home together?"

"Sorry, I have to try and catch the sewing club's president to see if they can get outfits for us to wear, and possibly see if any of the other clubs want to contribute anything."

Sayaka looked over at the two and smiled softly to herself. "My, you two have gotten close lately." Her two friends looked away, much to Seiji's delight.

"Then before I go, does anyone know how to clean a blood stain from sheets? I'm sure I got a few drops on it from the last time I fed Touko..." Despite being an awkward question to her, the rest of the group took it as one of the more casual things they've talked about.

"Cornstarch and Ammonia," Sayaka replied casually while packing her bag. "Make it a paste, rub it in with a toothbrush. Rinse it with a fifty-fifty mix of water and Ammonia. I'd recommend keeping some in your bedroom if you plan on getting frisky often." With that, she gave her best friend a pleased look while walking out, only to be chased after by a flustered Touko.

"Hmm." Yuu blinked and thought it over. "Probably a good idea." Waving, she jogged out as well. "See you tomorrow guys!"

"Be safe on your way home!" Seiji called after her.

Yuu hummed to herself, feeling quite happy about the recent turn of events. In only a few months of school starting, she had made new friends as well as fallen in love and lost her virginity. The smile was big on her face as she walked into her home carrying a shopping bag with the things she needed to clean her sheets. "I'm back!" She announced with a wave. Jogging up the stairs, she met Rei and Hiro along the way. "Hey Sis, hey Hiro." She smiled at them on her way by, only to stop when Rei put out her arm. "What's up?"

"Yuu, uhm... We need to talk." Rei tried to keep her voice calm and even.

"If this is about last night, I'm old enough to-"

"Not that," Hiro spoke this time, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "We know. Let's talk about it."

"You... know...?" Yuu shook her head, looking at them with wide eyes. "Wha...what do you know? There's nothing to know!" She tried to move by again, getting stopped once more.

"Yuu!" Rei pulled her sister into a tight hug. "Let's talk about this, please!"

Yuu groaned, feeling very defensive all of a sudden. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw all the blood... I know what you and Touko are doing."

That hit the mark. Yuu deflated and let her body sag. "But... how? How do you know about... this stuff?" Looking up, she gave her older sister a worried look. "Rei-chan...? Are you involved in any of this...?"

"Huh? N-no, of course not." Rei shook her head. "But I... Let's go to my room okay?"

"...Okay." Yuu followed, eyes downcast. '_I didn't want to involve my family in any of this... But how does Rei-chan know I'm a bride? I don't sense anything from Hiro either...Do they know someone? Maybe a mutual friend of theirs at college?_' The three sat down at the table in Rei's room quietly. Silence hung in the air thickly, as the three looked at each other awkwardly for several moments. "So," Yuu finally began. "How do you two know about all this?"

Hiro chose to answer. "I've studied bloodwork a lot in my time at college. When I saw yours, I knew at once something wasn't right."

"You can tell that in my blood?" Yuu looked shocked. "I didn't think it would do that, but I guess it makes sense... So, what, is there some kind of...something... in it that screams out what we do?"

Rei was shocked at how easily her little sister seemed to be admitting things. "Uhm, we broke it down with context as well... You suddenly making new friends, joining the student council, making friends with Nanami-chan..."

"I see..." Sighing, Yuu leaned onto the table. "But I'm glad you two aren't involved directly. You really gave me a heart attack, you know? I got scared."

Rei stole a glance at Hiro, who seemed just as confused as she was. "Uhm, Yuu-chan," the male called her attention. "Can you tell us exactly what it is? So we can help you?"

"Eh? I don't know." Yuu shook her head with a little smile. "I'm new to it as well. It took us a while to figure out how long we could go without withdrawal symptoms, so that's why I was so sick at the beginning. But don't worry, we have it pretty much nailed down now."

"Wha...H-hey!" Rei reached over and took Yuu's hands. "You do it that much!? How long do you go!?"

"Two days now? Before it starts to give me a headache." Yuu gave her a confused look. "Come on, it could be worse, we used to do it every single day after school."

Hiro had to put an arm around Rei's shoulders when the woman started crying on the spot. "Rei, it'll be okay... We can work through this with her. Be strong, for both of you."

Yuu looked positively shocked at the reaction she was getting. "Hey... It's not like I hate it or anything. It was my choice to start doing it..."

"Yuu-chan," Hiro met her eyes firmly. "You can't keep doing this, it could kill you!"

"Kill...me...?" Yuu shook her head. "No, no it won't. It isn't hurting my body-"

"It is!" Hiro tried to stay calm. "Yuu-chan, people die all the time from overdosing on this! Just because it's a commonly available drug doesn't mean it is any less harmless!"

Yuu blinked. "Wait... Commonly available?"

Rei was sniffing while wiping her eyes with her arm. "Please, Yuu... Don't buy anymore... stop taking them..."

"Uh... what on earth are you talking about?" Her words made the two look at her blankly. "I'm not buying or taking anything."

Slowly Rei leaned forward to look at her sister. "We know you take it before you have sex with Nanami-chan to make it better."

"Hah? Last night was my first... WAIT! What are you talking about!?"

"Ecstasy and other stimulant drugs," Hiro told her softly. "They were all in your bloodstream."

"Ecstasy..." Yuu's eyes widened. "You think I'm taking drugs!?"

"Of course!" Rei was struggling to hold her emotions back, squeezing Yuu's hands again.

"I'm not on drugs! I'm...uh...Y-yeah, ecstasy..." Looking to the side, Yuu tried to fib her way through this. "I'm totally taking ecstasy... Yeah... but it's bad right? I'll stop then."

"Promise me?" Rei leaned over the table.

Yuu leaned back, laughing nervously. "Oh yeah! Totally! No more. Ahahaha... yeah...Uhm, can I go now? You can search my backpack and stuff every day to make sure I don't have any pills."

"I've already looked," Rei admitted softly. "That's how I found the blood on your sheets..."

"Hah!?" Yuu pulled her hands back. "You snooped through my room!?"

"I was scared!" Rei tried to reach for her again, but was denied. "That drug is making you hurt yourself! We saw it!"

"I'm not hurting myself!" Yuu shouted while standing up. "I can't believe this! You invaded my privacy looking for pills!? If you would have _asked_ I would have _let_ you!"

Both of the two across from her stood up as well, trying to reach out to her calmly. "Yuu-chan, it's okay, we're sorry, okay?"

"I just want my little sister to be safe..."

"I can't believe this..." Turning on the spot, Yuu stormed from the room. Ignoring the shouts, she continued along to grab her sneakers and leave the bookstore. Hiro and Rei were behind her, but once she was outside, her head dipped down and she broke into a fast run, doing everything she could to get away from her family.

'_What the heck? What the actual heck!?_ ' Her sprint took her far into the town heading for a more densely populated area by the school. ' _Drugs? Ecstasy? Hurting myself? What am I, some kind of delinquent?_ ' By the time she began to slow down and pant, she had long since lost the two trying to chase after her. With her speed reduced to a walk, her eyes skimmed where she had blindly run off to. ' _I know this area..._'

Walking for a few minutes, Yuu found herself in front of the Echo café. '_Good thing I keep money in my cellphone case... Left all my stuff at home_' A jingle sounded above her as she entered, and Miyako welcomed her with a smile. "Hey." As she spoke, she saw Sayaka lean back and turn around from the bar. "Sayaka, hello."

"...Sit by me." Sayaka faced forward again and Yuu claimed the chair at the bar by her. "You look stressed."

"Extremely." Looking up at the awaiting woman before her, Yuu tried her best to smile. "Black tea please, a blend." When they were left alone again, Yuu looked over at her friend. "My sister thought I was on drugs because of my withdrawals lately. She snooped in my room looking for pills and saw the bloodstains on my bed from where Touko bit me last night... Now she thinks I get high out of my mind to have sex with people and hurt myself when I come down from it."

"...I could see that."

"Gee, thanks," Yuu growled in annoyance.

"It's true though, vampire saliva is a drug, It's sold and everything. Some vampires charge by the minute to kiss people." Sayaka gave Miyako a smile when the woman returned with Yuu's tea. "So, in a way, you _are_ getting high out of your mind and having sex."

"Ugh, come on." Yuu's response got a gentle chuckle from her friend.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought I'd try and make you laugh. Okay, so... You ran, I'm taking it?"

"Yeah... I thought they knew everything about what we do, but when they said it was drugs, I just kind of agreed to it and said I'd stop. Then they told me they looked through my room and I kinda lost it."

"You admitted to it?"

"Better than telling them I'm a bride?"

"...Point taken." Sayaka sat her empty cup down on the small platter and thought. "I could always go and hypnotize them?"

"... I want to say yes, but I feel as if that's worse than them going through my stuff..." Yuu propped her chin up on her palm while looking into her tea. "What should I do...? Take the hit and pretend I was taking pills, or explain what's going on?"

"Who is this Hiro person that is with your sister?"

"He's a registered nurse, going for his M.D.."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"I've known him all my life, and even when he thought I was doing stuff, he only told my sister, which my file says she can know. Besides, my sister has been dating him for... five or so years now."

"In that case, I think it might be nice for you to have a doctor nearby that can help any of us when we're in need..." Sayaka reached over to ruffle Yuu's hair. "Finish your tea, I'll handle everything for you."

Almost half an hour later, Yuu found herself back at her house. Her mother looked worried for her, but when she gave the excuse that she forgot about meeting Sayaka, it was quickly forgiven. With the knowledge that her sister didn't tell anyone, the two went upstairs. Yuu nervously looked in the kitchen before glancing back at Sayaka and guiding her up to the rooms. "I'm nervous..."

"I have you, don't worry." Sayaka put both hands on Yuu's shoulders encouragingly. The pair went to Rei's door and Yuu rapped on it gently with her knuckles. After Rei bid her to come in, the two entered.

"Yuu!?" Rei stood from her bed and ran to her, hugging her sister tight. "You ran, I was so scared! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have, but I was so worried!"

"Sis, calm down." Yuu hugged her back firmly. "Good, Hiro is still here..." With effort she managed to pull back from the grip crushing her to her big sister's breast. "Nghh... Rei-chan, Hiro, meet Sayaka. She's a really close friend."

"A pleasure." Sayaka bowed to them politely. "I came to clear up the misunderstanding with Yuu. Hiro-san, I hear you're a nurse?" Getting a nod, she walked to him and looked up. "Then, I suppose you know what color blood is, right?"

"...Red?" He looked at her skeptically, starting to not trust the girl.

"For humans." Sayaka lifted her hand to her mouth. "For vampires, though, it's black." A grin came, fangs bared for him to see before she slit her thumb across it. Holding it up for him to take it, her blood formed a droplet of midnight black ink before trailing down to her palm.

"What in the world..." Hiro's curiosity took him over, reaching to take the girl's hand and inspect the blood. "This... isn't natural..."

"I told you, I'm a vampire." Sayaka stated again.

"Sayaka!" Yuu walked over to her worriedly. "You told me to never tell anyone!"

"This is a special case." Turning back to the two confused people, she licked her blood and showed that her wound was already healed. "We have black blood, recover quickly, and have increased strength. In return, we must drink blood." Walking back to Yuu, she undid the yellow ribbon of the school uniform while giving her a look that asked for trust. "When we meet someone who we can bond with, we cherish and protect them. Yuu isn't on drugs, she's a bride to a Vampire. Touko to be exact." The first two buttons of the white shirt were undone, and she pulled the shoulder down to reveal the deep bite mark on Yuu's neck.

"Yuu!?" Rei instantly stepped forward to inspect the injury. "This... this is..."

"Hiro," Sayaka picked up before the others could keep going. "I'm going to make you a deal. I'll give you a vial of my blood, but in return I want you two to accept Yuu as a bride to Touko. She can explain it after I leave."

"Sayaka..." Yuu reached over to touch the girl's arm. "You really don't have to..."

"Shhh." Gently, the woman tucked some hair behind Yuu's ear. "You're Touko's bride. I told you I support you, so let me do this." She looked at Hiro. "What do you say? If I'm right, you get to study my blood. If I'm wrong, then you still have Yuu here with you and I can't do anything about it.

"Hiro, Rei-chan," Yuu stepped forward. "She's telling the truth. I'm not taking anything. I give my blood to Touko every few days... Just accept this for now, and you can watch over me till Hiro is done... Please?"

Sighing, Rei looked back at her boyfriend. "Dear?"

"As long as Yuu-chan stays at home, you leave, and I can look at the proof you're offering, as well as a vial of Yuu's blood as well for me to have tested."

"Deal."

"Ugh, again, really?" Both girls held out their arms for Hiro.

Sayaka smiled. "Yuu? Shall I?"

"...Please." Her arm was offered and Sayaka leaned forward to kiss the crook of it. Soft licks came shortly and Yuu felt herself warming up while desperately trying to suppress the extremely awkward sensation of getting turned on by her friend. "Nghh... I think that's okay." When she was looked at, Yuu simply gave a lopsided smile. "It contains an anesthetic... So it doesn't hurt when I'm bit." Offering her arm again, she let Hiro undo his medical supplies from a home visit briefcase. Each had their blood drawn, and having them side by side, clearly showed more proof of their claims.

"And there we go. I'll hold up my end of the deal and leave. Hiro-san, don't show that to anyone. Don't send it to be tested. Do whatever you want with it, but make no notes. Once you confirm that it's not human blood, and you accept Yuu's free choice to be a bride, I'll introduce you to high ranking doctors, and get you a letter of recommendation to work in a field where you'll be able to make all sorts of things." Sayaka allowed Yuu to give her a thankful hug before dabbing a bit of blood from her arm to smear over Yuu's small pinprick.

"I owe you one... a really big one..."

"Just make Touko happy, we'll call it even." Sayaka put a hand on Yuu's head to playfully ruffle it.

"Knock it off, I'm still growing." Yuu casually left the room to walk with her friend.

"According to your sister's height, you're pretty much full grown."

"You're just abnormally tall!" Yuu pouted. "I'm going to walk her out." With her friend lead to the bookstore downstairs, she gave a thankful look. "I can't believe you outed yourself for me... thank you."

"Stop repeating yourself." Sayaka touched Yuu's nose. "I'll see you tomorrow. Text or call me if you need me."

"Thanks." A small wave later and Yuu was going back up the stairs. Rei and Hiro were in the hallway, looking at the incredibly different vials of blood as she went into her room. Kneeling by her bed, she took out the cleaning ingredients and started to go to work. "For real, Touko... Seriously..."


	7. Chapter 7

Even though I would always stand by Touko and support her, sometimes her ideas were ever so slightly out of my comfort range. With the school culture festival coming up, the student council was tasked with placing something at the entrance of the school grounds. The more people gathered there, the more interesting the festival would look. After we both gave it some thought, she finally settled on an idea, and wanted my help to pitch it...

**Vampire-chan x Yuu-chan VI**

**By: Satashi**

"A crossdressing café?" Yuu repeated the words to herself. "Wait... seriously?"

Touko looked as if it were the most original idea in the world. "Think about it! Classes that do a shop style event normally make a lot of money right? And they can use it for their club, so it's important to think about that. Our building needs some repairs, so if we take advantage of this, we should be able to restart the tradition of upgrading this place!"

Sayaka sighed with her arms crossed. "She has a very valid point..." Catching Touko's eye, she got a pleased smile. "I think we should do it. Besides, we already have two people who would be perfect for it." Green eyes looked over at Yuu and Seiji over at the snack table.

Feeling the stare, the short girl turned to face her friend. "What are you implying here?"

"I think you would make a great male delinquent?"

Yuu groaned. "What am I, part of the Yakuza in some alternate reality? With that being said, Seiji-kun would look rather cute in a maid outfit."

Suguru instantly stood up, both hands slapping the table lightly. "Hey! Don't insult a guy's ego!"

"I wasn't!" Yuu countered, suddenly feeling defensive. "He just looks really effeminate! He has a slender body and nice hips! I don't know if it's because he's an incubus or not, but he'd be gorgeous in a dress. It's a compliment!"

Seiji held up his hands and laughed nervously. "Hey now, let's not go overboard with this."

"Che." Suguru sat back down and leaned back in his chair with an annoyed look. "How would _you_ feel if I told you that you were flat chested and had broad shoulders, so you'd look good in the male uniform?"

Touko slapped the magazine she was holding onto the table before her. "Enough! I'm not going to have my council arguing like this! Doujima-kun, stop taking this so personal. If you're too self-conscious to dress up, all you have to say is you're against the id-"

"I'm against it!" He growled, eyes turning a light yellow. "I'm not dressing up as a chick!" The atmosphere around them grew heavy, a thick silence lingered in the air. Time ticked by slowly for them until the male finally stood and grabbed his bag. "Sorry for my outburst. I'll go for the day. Do what you want."

Seiji quickly moved to get his briefcase as well, giving the group of girls an apologetic look. "I'll go talk to him, sorry about this." Turning, he ran after his roommate. "Suguru, wait up!" Using his demonic energy, the boy ran several steps to catch up with the generally faster wolf blood. "Hey...?"

"Sorry," Suguru kept his eyes ahead of himself while walking. "I blew up on them... It just didn't sit well with me."

"... Thank you. I'm sorry it made you mad." Seiji held his briefcase to his chest, looking down.

"...You're my best friend, of course I'd get mad." The male crossed his arms while they walked home. "Seriously, they don't understand a man's pride, you know? Anyway... who is in charge of dinner tonight?"

"I am." Seiji smiled a little with the topic change. "Anything you'd like?"

"Let's just get takeout and have a guy's night. Play some games and just chill, you know?"

Smiling, the boy felt all his worry start to slip away. "That sounds good, let's do that."

"I'm home!" The usual call came as Yuu walked into the bookstore.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Touko added in a little shyly.

Yuu looked back at her. "Why are you being all bashful now?"

Looking away, Touko could feel her face heating up. "Well, last time we were caught..."

"Hello, Nanami-chan!" Yuu's mother walked up to them from one of the aisles. "A pleasure to have you over again."

"Th-thank you!" Touko bowed instantly. "Sorry to be such a bother!"

Yuu decided to pick up before the two got carried away. "Mom, we're trying to plan out our culture festival stall for the student council, would it be okay if she stays the night?"

Standing back up, Touko began to panic lightly. "D-don't ask her when I'm right here, it's rude to put her on the spot!"

Laughing at the two girls, Yuu's mother only smiled. "Of course, of course. Why don't you two order something to be delivered, and then you can just stay in your room to plan things out?"

"Thanks, mom!" Yuu pulled Touko along, ignoring the frantic calling of a thank you from her as well. "Come on, this is going to be fun." Passing the kitchen, she poked her head in. "Rei-chan! Touko-senpai is going to stay the night and we're going to order in, so don't worry about us for dinner, okay?"

"Nanami-chan?" Her head turned. "Ah...hello..." Instantly she felt uneasy, despite the girl very politely bowing to her. '_I haven't figured out how to talk with Yuu about everything yet, and now she's staying the night? What if they...'_

Yuu continued on, missing the worried look she was getting. "We're going to be doing a lot of homework, studying, and planning things, so we won't be down much."

"Oh... okay... Uhm, it's still kind of warm, even at night, maybe you should leave your door open?"

Yuu gave her a stern look. "It'll be fine, sis, don't embarrass me anymore okay?" Pulling a completely red faced Touko along, Yuu moved them up to her room and closed the door behind them. "Sorry about that..."

"N-no, she's just looking after you is all. I mean... We will...later on..." The two each averted their eyes for a moment. "But we're able to get more done this way, right? Even on a school night."

Yuu sat with her friend at the little table in her room. "Yeah... It's kind of fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Touko was suddenly very aware of Yuu's scent, the pheromones making her want to sit just a little closer.

"Is it that obvious?" Yuu teased her, half annoyed and half pleased at the effect she had on the vampire. "You'll have to wait till tonight, we can't risk being caught again."

Touko leaned over, making Yuu tilt herself away a little. "How about just one little sip?"

Blushing, Yuu leaned over more until she fell on her side. "No way. Once we start, it's going to get heavy, and we need to work."

"Stingy..." Touko took a deep breath through her mouth. "Don't suppose you have any incense or a candle or anything?"

"Actually, I have a scented candle." Yuu rolled over to get it from a drawer and set it down on her desk to light it with a match. "I think this will be nice, you have that perfume smell around you as well..." With a shake of her head, Yuu tried to get the ideas out of her mind. "Let's order something now so we can focus on work as soon as possible."

The night went on cheerfully for the two. They shared a meal together in the room while studying for their midterms, planned out a strategy to get people to come to their crossdressing café, and even looked up various uniform ideas for them. Just as they were starting to get tired, the door to her room opened for the twentieth time that night. "Hey girls, I made some cookies." Rei smiled at them, holding a tray with tea and cookies.

"Rei-chan, knock!" Yuu almost yelled this time. "I'm tired of telling you, it's getting _really_ obvious!" Touko simply took Yuu's pillow from the bed and hugged it to her chest, hiding her face in the end of it. "See? You're making us really uncomfortable like this." Yuu accepted the tray and spoke softly. "I knew you and Hiro were having sex for ages before you announced him to everyone, and I never said a thing. Can't you give me some privacy?"

"I... just want to protect you."

"I'm not going to get pregnant," Yuu's eyes narrowed a bit in annoyance. "When and if we even decide to ever do that, it's between us. We're old enough to make that decision for ourselves." When the scared look on her sister's face just wouldn't go away, Yuu found herself softening just a bit. "Look, sorry I got mad at you... Thank you for looking out for me, but Senpai is really amazing... She's a good girl, so don't worry okay?"

"...I'll try." Rei gave a weak smile before she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind herself.

"Sorry." Yuu sat the treats down and groaned. "She means well... Just a little overprotective is all..."

"Y-yeah..." The two looked at each other awkwardly. "Uhm... what time do you normally go to bed?"

"Around now if I'm lazy." Yuu sipped the tea and exhaled gently. "This blend is really nice and relaxing." Although she was sure Rei had hoped to make them sleepy, instead it just helped to set the mood. The two sat down by each other after the candle was blown out. Yuu found an arm going over her shoulders and the warmth of the room started to feel comfortable and cozy. "Should we change for bed?"

Touko inhaled the scent of Yuu's hair, having shampoo rinsed through it not even an hour ago. "I think I'll just take them off you in a minute anyway..."

"Perv," Yuu tried to look annoyed but couldn't quite bring herself to pull it off. "...I've been kind of waiting for this too, to be honest..."

"...Perv." Touko leaned forward, claiming Yuu's lips with her own. It was as if the floodgates opened, all their emotions pouring out. Normally, Touko would instantly go for where she would bite, but last time they found out that the taste of her own blood made Yuu sick to her stomach. Now she wanted to wait, to build it up between them.

Yuu's eyes were half glazed over, looking up at the taller girl longingly. "Touko... -senpai..." The pause was intentional, and they both knew it. "Touko-" A forceful kiss cut off the rest of the word, as Yuu found herself scooped up bridal style, gently carried to her bed in loving arms. Touko left her side briefly to turn off the lights, and as she turned back to look at her bride, she found her illuminated by moonlight pouring in through the window.

Returning to Yuu's bed, Touko crawled over her. Slender fingers shook, as she moved to the yellow ribbon to undo it. Their eyes met, and instantly both of them realized it at the same time: They were going to make love that night. "Yuu..." The name ended in another kiss, their bodies slowly moving together in an embrace.

Soft kisses began to fill the night, the girls loosely holding onto the other. With time, Yuu felt the desire rising in her for more. For the first time, her tongue moved to touch Touko's lips instead of the other way around. The reaction was immediate, the vampire opened her mouth up to the request with a loving moan. Hands explored, uniforms were undone.

Yuu moved back just enough so she could sit up, her hands reaching to unbutton her blouse. Touko could only watch, her soon to be lover shyly taking off her clothes, while being basked in the moonlight. When the shirt was undone, she let her entire uniform drop to her hips.

Touko gasped, feeling a hot palm against her stomach through her shirt. Buttons were flicked open, her skin exposed. Every touch felt new and invigorating. Yuu took her time, watching for her tells, taking in her body. "Yuu..." Touko helped the girl remove her blouse and in the same moment, the two pulled and kicked their uniforms to the floor. Touko reached out, touching the girl's cheek with her palm to guide into another kiss.

The golden eyed girl was gently caressed while being laid on her back. Kisses began to trail along her shoulder and down her stomach. Although the vampire had made the same path down her body a few times before, each kiss now felt like a small spark that made her muscles tense up. Every touch, caress, and kiss made her mind fog more and more. '_It isn't lust this time..._ ' Yuu came to the realization just as Touko tenderly pulled her panties down. ' _This isn't about blood right now... this is about us._'

Touko kissed Yuu's inner thigh, tongue running over it longingly. Hickies weren't left, bite marks didn't come. Only soft breaths on wet skin, a soft tongue trailing up along intimate folds. The girl being held could only lay back, enjoying the brand-new sensation. Touko's tongue explored, trying to figure out how to please her, and was learning quickly. "Slower..." Yuu breathed out, reaching down to take Touko's hands. "Y-yeah... like that..." Gentle, repetitive motions came and golden eyes stayed closed. "Oh... like that..."

Keeping the pace, the blue eyed Lilu squeezed Yuu's hands, fingers interlacing. The girl's body began to move, hips circling in an almost unnoticeable grinding motion. '_This girl... I love her so much._ ' Blue eyes looked up the body before her. Yuu's frame was so lithe she could see her hip bones and even her ribcage when she breathed just right. She was toned, muscled from years of intense sports training. ' _Maybe no one else will ever see this..._' Touko's thoughts made her fall for the girl even more.

Yuu's body began to sweat, motions more desperate and demanding. "Oh god... Honey... I think I'm close..." The pet name came out without even realizing it, whispered aloud with no hesitation. "Feels... so good..." Hands squeezed harder, legs starting to spread ever so slightly more. "Honey... Oh yes...I'm going to... I'm really going to...!" Although not the first orgasm she had, it was certainly the first one brought on by an act so intimate. Her world blurred for a blissful, scant few seconds, body locking up and mind completely blank, except for the emotions surging through her body like lightning.

Helping her through it, Touko kept her mouth over Yuu's love and held her quivering body. When the pants of pleasure and bliss turned to weak whines of over stimulation, Touko slid her body upwards to claim the lips of her bride. "Good girl," she praised in a mix of love, desire, and intimate teasing. Their eyes met, kisses coming again before Yuu's legs wrapped around the slender hips of her now lover. "I'm going to enter you now," Touko whispered huskily and got a small nod.

"S-sensitive...!" Yuu's small cry only made her lover smile more. The body over her shifted, palm pressed against the slick entrance and rubbed along it. "Oh god... oh wow..." The girl's arms looped around her lady, holding her tight in a hug as she finally experienced what it felt like to be part of another person so deeply. "Touko..."

"Yuu..." Their lips met again, bodies staying still to allow the younger one to adjust to it. Their eyes locked, bodies pressing together, and palm starting to move. Her bride was pleasantly submissive to her, giving her body and feelings openly in the moment of passion and pleasure. Time seemed to lose meaning, each one changing positions when the other reached a climax.

"Tou...ko." Yuu's eyes were watering now, body glistening in a sheen of sex, saliva, and sweat. "I... I love you." The words were almost broken, voice stalling halfway through when she realized what she was saying. "Oh god, I love you..." Pulling her lover's face closer, she kissed the girl deeply. "I love you... I really love you..."

"I love you," Touko repeated the words back, kissing Yuu's lips and cheeks, down to her neck and shoulder. "I love you so much Yuu..."

"Mmn... Mnn!" Yuu held her tighter, sniffing and smiling at the same time. "Love you..."

"Love you..." Their whispers repeated, blurring into gasps of intimacy and moans of affection. Yuu's body was getting weak, and Touko could tell from the heavy panting that the girl was near her limit. Her tongue pressed along Yuu's neck, dragging it up along her skin before suckling and leaving small bruises along it so her saliva would really start to work on her. "Yuu... May I mark you?"

"Y-yes..." She didn't quite understand what it meant, but the way it was asked told her it was something deep with emotion. She wanted the connection between them to be stronger, and whatever could be done to do so was welcome in her mind. Her lady's tongue was pushing harder than usual, sucking a little more intense. The prep was dragging on, and she could feel the numbness inching towards her ear as well as down the top part of her chest.

When she was sure her lover was ready, Touko kissed Yuu's neck tenderly. "Bear with me..." She breathed out huskily. Already the pheromones were intoxicating them, but with the mix of build up to the bite, they were both already on edge, skin tingling, and eyes dilated to the point of almost no color left in them. Fangs were bared, and the bite was made on the neck for the first time.

Yuu gasped out loudly, body going shockingly still as she felt the odd, numbed, pressure. Normally she was only nipped, bitten enough to break the skin. This time she was pulled on hard, teeth sinking deep into her flesh. She could feel a dull throb with every beat of her heart, the area being sucked on hard. She felt her blood flowing, a warm sticky trail going down her front.

Touko groaned, a primal instinct, her body holding the bride in her arms. She felt the urge to always protect her, to be with her, and to make sure everyone knew she was taken. Life flooded her mouth, swallowed between pants and gasps. She knew she was losing some, but in the moment it didn't matter. This was their bond, and she didn't want to pull back.

"Tou..." Yuu fell back, only staying up from her lover's embrace. Ever so carefully she was laid back onto the bed, feeling herself go weak. It was almost as if she could feel the vampire's emotions. All the desires, feelings, thoughts in her body mixed in with her own. Tenderly the mouth let go of her, leaving a stained ring of teeth and bruised skin. "I love you..." She could feel the traces of a tongue cleaning her off as sleep started to build up in her mind. Just before succumbing to the desire, she felt her lover pull close and hold her tightly against her body.

It felt like the morning came too early, both girls groggily opening their eyes when Yuu's alarm clicked on for her morning jog. Yuu reached for her phone to cut it off, but winced when her arm didn't want to cooperate. "Ow..." Using her other arm, she managed to get her device to silence it. Touko sat up in bed groggily while Yuu flipped her phone to the front facing camera to look at why her shoulder hurt so bad. "...Touko..."

"Mmmn...?" The vampire rubbed her eyes, reaching up to the curtains to close off the sunlight on herself.

"What is this?" Yuu pointed to the large bruised area on her neck and shoulder. A tiny red ring was already fading away, but two circles were still there from the fangs. All around the wound was a deep purple bruising that was clearly obvious.

"Sorry, does it hurt pretty bad?" Touko gave her lover a gentle smile. Shifting, she moved to straddle Yuu's legs so she could start kissing the area.

"Mnnnff... It... Oh...oh that feels really nice..." Yuu's body relaxed, head tilting to allow the vampire to literally lick her wounds better. "You normally heal it right away, so I was confused..."

"This isn't just a bite," Touko whispered, running her nose along Yuu's neck and up to her ear. "This is a vampire love mark... It's used to make sure everyone knows you're mine... That I won't allow anyone to take you from me." Moving back a little, Touko rested their foreheads together. "It will fade if you ever stop being my bride, but as long as we're together, the two fang marks will turn to a faint red... At least I'm told... I've never actually done it."

"I see..." Yuu felt her cheeks coloring. The two looked at each other lovingly for several moments before the kissing started again. Light, playful moans came mixed with giggles and open flirts. The pair snuggled back under the blanket in each other's arms, sharing a pillow between them. "So last night... we really did that, huh?"

"Oh yeah..." Touko beamed at her lover. "We did that. Many, many times." The girls shared a laugh again. "We should start getting ready before your sister comes in again... And maybe run a warm washcloth over your neck, there's a lot of dried blood."

Yuu sighed out, a teasing look on her face. "What will I do with you? Such a messy eater."

Instantly Touko blushed, not expecting such a remark. "I- I couldn't help it, you were squirming so much!" Rolling over, she began to tickle the girl. "Like this! And this!"

"Ahaha! Tou- Toukoooo!" Yuu managed to grab the hands and interlock their fingers. "Okay, you win, I forgive you..." The two looked at each other again, smiling. "Come on, let's get dressed."

"Mmmn!" Touko slid herself back, standing up and giving a full body stretch.

"Oh wow..." Yuu froze at the sight. "That's... Oh wow..."

"H-hey..." Touko shyly covered her breasts with an arm while the other went to hide her more intimate areas. "Don't say it like that, it's embarrassing."

"Sorry, sorry." Yuu moved from the bed as well, standing before her nude. "Touko?" The name was spoken softly, and the girls gave each other a tender gaze. "I love you."

"And I love you." Leaning down, she kissed the shorter girl graciously. As she pulled back, she moved to find her clothes thrown across the room. "Aw man, my uniform is so wrinkled..." Sniffing, she brought her wrist to her arm as well. "And I smell horrible..."

"I think you smell lovely." Yuu teased.

"You smell the same," Touko flirted back. "Like sex and sweat." The two shared another laugh, helping each other get dressed. With much effort to fix their hair, quickly wipe off their bodies, and make themselves presentable, the two finally went downstairs to start their day properly.

"Morning," Rei groaned to them. Her eyes were bloodshot, bags under her eyes.

"Rei-chan?" Yuu looked up at her worriedly. "What's wrong? You don't look so well."

Rei looked away and sat down at the table to pour her some orange juice. "Remember when you kept complaining about how you could hear me talk to Hiro late at night, and I told you to just put on your headphones if it bothered you so much?" She got a confused nod. "I apologize. I'll be quieter for now on." Her eyes looked away, drinking from her cup.

With a tilt of her head, Yuu thought about it a moment. Several seconds ticked by as her cheeks slowly got darker and darker until it finally clicked. "Oh... Uhm... Thank you... I'm going to go disappear now." Pulling Touko along before she could even greet her sister, Yuu rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This can't get any worse..."

Rei sighed to herself, looking out the window as the two girls walked hand in hand to school. Her father was heading out to work while her mother was preparing to start the day in the bookstore. Free from any interruptions, Rei groaned out guiltily and made her way up the stairs to Yuu's bedroom.

Stepping inside of it made her nose wrinkle. '_Oh gross..._ ' Moving to the window, she opened it up to let air in. ' _I could have gone my entire life without knowing my little sister has sex like this..._ ' A huge feeling of remorse washed over her, Yuu's drawers being opened and rooted through. ' _This feels so wrong..._' The woman searched the room carefully, trying to make sure everything was exactly as she found it.

Unable to find any pills or substance that could be a drug, she sighed out in a mix of relief and worry. '_Thank goodness... But I'm still scared..._ ' Moving to the window to close it, her eyes went to the small trashcan by the bed. A groan came and she reluctantly knelt down to it. On the top were several damp tissues stained with blood and an empty water bottle. ' _It looks like she tried to clean a wound..._'

Suddenly Rei felt her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes focused on the bed, a small section just under the covers that was a dark red. A shaking hand moved the sheets back and she quickly felt sick to her stomach. The fabric was stained in several places, some just drops but others looking like a trail had been left. Near the pillow was a bigger splotch that looked as if it bled while she slept and was smeared as she moved around. '_Oh god, Yuu... What are you doing...?_'

The end of the school day came quickly enough, and with it the student council's meeting. Everyone gathered together, Seiji instantly looking over at Yuu with a wide grin on his face. "Not a word." Yuu told him while holding up a finger. "I don't want everyone to know."

"Your wish is my command, Koito-san." He smiled at her and received a hard blush for his troubles.

Suguru fell into his seat and sighed. A glance over to Touko came with a small, embarrassed smile. "Sorry about yesterday, Prez. Rough day."

Touko felt relief wash over her and she too sat down at the head of the table. "Don't worry, we all have them. Well then, are we in agreement or do we need to talk something out?" The group stayed silent a moment, each one glancing around. "Okay then! Yuu and I came up with a really good idea last night!" The meeting went by smoothly, and by the end of it, everyone had a new respect for their decision and implementation. They had almost a month to prepare, which wouldn't be close to enough time if they stuck to the after school hours only. "So," Touko finished up her speech to the group. "I suggest we have a study camp to prepare as well as to get used to the things we need to do."

Suguru whistled. "Study camp? Count me in."

Yuu looked over at Seiji. "Where at though?"

Sipping her tea, Sayaka answered casually. "There is a place here on campus that is rotated out for different uses. We can ask Riko-sensei to stay with us. With any luck, she can see if Miyako-san can come help us."

"Oh!" Seiji nodded at that. "She runs that café we went to! What luck."

"For now," Touko continued, "If it's okay with everyone, I'd like to make a Line chat for us. We can use it to share ideas and try to stay a close group. That way if any of us need to let something out, we can do it whenever we feel comfortable." Her gaze turned to Suguru. "Sound okay?"

"Heh. You're a good president." Taking out his phone, he sat it on the table. "I'm in."

The meeting started to close after adding everyone to the chatroom, the group talking excitedly. "Touko," Yuu smiled at her Senpai. "Want to walk home together?"

"Sorry, I have to try and catch the sewing club's president to see if they can get outfits for us to wear, and possibly see if any of the other clubs want to contribute anything."

Sayaka looked over at the two and smiled softly to herself. "My, you two have gotten close lately." Her two friends looked away, much to Seiji's delight.

"Then before I go, does anyone know how to clean a blood stain from sheets? I'm sure I got a few drops on it from the last time I fed Touko..." Despite being an awkward question to her, the rest of the group took it as one of the more casual things they've talked about.

"Cornstarch and Ammonia," Sayaka replied casually while packing her bag. "Make it a paste, rub it in with a toothbrush. Rinse it with a fifty-fifty mix of water and Ammonia. I'd recommend keeping some in your bedroom if you plan on getting frisky often." With that, she gave her best friend a pleased look while walking out, only to be chased after by a flustered Touko.

"Hmm." Yuu blinked and thought it over. "Probably a good idea." Waving, she jogged out as well. "See you tomorrow guys!"

"Be safe on your way home!" Seiji called after her.

Yuu hummed to herself, feeling quite happy about the recent turn of events. In only a few months of school starting, she had made new friends as well as fallen in love and lost her virginity. The smile was big on her face as she walked into her home carrying a shopping bag with the things she needed to clean her sheets. "I'm back!" She announced with a wave. Jogging up the stairs, she met Rei and Hiro along the way. "Hey Sis, hey Hiro." She smiled at them on her way by, only to stop when Rei put out her arm. "What's up?"

"Yuu, uhm... We need to talk." Rei tried to keep her voice calm and even.

"If this is about last night, I'm old enough to-"

"Not that," Hiro spoke this time, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "We know. Let's talk about it."

"You... know...?" Yuu shook her head, looking at them with wide eyes. "Wha...what do you know? There's nothing to know!" She tried to move by again, getting stopped once more.

"Yuu!" Rei pulled her sister into a tight hug. "Let's talk about this, please!"

Yuu groaned, feeling very defensive all of a sudden. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw all the blood... I know what you and Touko are doing."

That hit the mark. Yuu deflated and let her body sag. "But... how? How do you know about... this stuff?" Looking up, she gave her older sister a worried look. "Rei-chan...? Are you involved in any of this...?"

"Huh? N-no, of course not." Rei shook her head. "But I... Let's go to my room okay?"

"...Okay." Yuu followed, eyes downcast. '_I didn't want to involve my family in any of this... But how does Rei-chan know I'm a bride? I don't sense anything from Hiro either...Do they know someone? Maybe a mutual friend of theirs at college?_' The three sat down at the table in Rei's room quietly. Silence hung in the air thickly, as the three looked at each other awkwardly for several moments. "So," Yuu finally began. "How do you two know about all this?"

Hiro chose to answer. "I've studied bloodwork a lot in my time at college. When I saw yours, I knew at once something wasn't right."

"You can tell that in my blood?" Yuu looked shocked. "I didn't think it would do that, but I guess it makes sense... So, what, is there some kind of...something... in it that screams out what we do?"

Rei was shocked at how easily her little sister seemed to be admitting things. "Uhm, we broke it down with context as well... You suddenly making new friends, joining the student council, making friends with Nanami-chan..."

"I see..." Sighing, Yuu leaned onto the table. "But I'm glad you two aren't involved directly. You really gave me a heart attack, you know? I got scared."

Rei stole a glance at Hiro, who seemed just as confused as she was. "Uhm, Yuu-chan," the male called her attention. "Can you tell us exactly what it is? So we can help you?"

"Eh? I don't know." Yuu shook her head with a little smile. "I'm new to it as well. It took us a while to figure out how long we could go without withdrawal symptoms, so that's why I was so sick at the beginning. But don't worry, we have it pretty much nailed down now."

"Wha...H-hey!" Rei reached over and took Yuu's hands. "You do it that much!? How long do you go!?"

"Two days now? Before it starts to give me a headache." Yuu gave her a confused look. "Come on, it could be worse, we used to do it every single day after school."

Hiro had to put an arm around Rei's shoulders when the woman started crying on the spot. "Rei, it'll be okay... We can work through this with her. Be strong, for both of you."

Yuu looked positively shocked at the reaction she was getting. "Hey... It's not like I hate it or anything. It was my choice to start doing it..."

"Yuu-chan," Hiro met her eyes firmly. "You can't keep doing this, it could kill you!"

"Kill...me...?" Yuu shook her head. "No, no it won't. It isn't hurting my body-"

"It is!" Hiro tried to stay calm. "Yuu-chan, people die all the time from overdosing on this! Just because it's a commonly available drug doesn't mean it is any less harmless!"

Yuu blinked. "Wait... Commonly available?"

Rei was sniffing while wiping her eyes with her arm. "Please, Yuu... Don't buy anymore... stop taking them..."

"Uh... what on earth are you talking about?" Her words made the two look at her blankly. "I'm not buying or taking anything."

Slowly Rei leaned forward to look at her sister. "We know you take it before you have sex with Nanami-chan to make it better."

"Hah? Last night was my first... WAIT! What are you talking about!?"

"Ecstasy and other stimulant drugs," Hiro told her softly. "They were all in your bloodstream."

"Ecstasy..." Yuu's eyes widened. "You think I'm taking drugs!?"

"Of course!" Rei was struggling to hold her emotions back, squeezing Yuu's hands again.

"I'm not on drugs! I'm...uh...Y-yeah, ecstasy..." Looking to the side, Yuu tried to fib her way through this. "I'm totally taking ecstasy... Yeah... but it's bad right? I'll stop then."

"Promise me?" Rei leaned over the table.

Yuu leaned back, laughing nervously. "Oh yeah! Totally! No more. Ahahaha... yeah...Uhm, can I go now? You can search my backpack and stuff every day to make sure I don't have any pills."

"I've already looked," Rei admitted softly. "That's how I found the blood on your sheets..."

"Hah!?" Yuu pulled her hands back. "You snooped through my room!?"

"I was scared!" Rei tried to reach for her again, but was denied. "That drug is making you hurt yourself! We saw it!"

"I'm not hurting myself!" Yuu shouted while standing up. "I can't believe this! You invaded my privacy looking for pills!? If you would have _asked_ I would have _let_ you!"

Both of the two across from her stood up as well, trying to reach out to her calmly. "Yuu-chan, it's okay, we're sorry, okay?"

"I just want my little sister to be safe..."

"I can't believe this..." Turning on the spot, Yuu stormed from the room. Ignoring the shouts, she continued along to grab her sneakers and leave the bookstore. Hiro and Rei were behind her, but once she was outside, her head dipped down and she broke into a fast run, doing everything she could to get away from her family.

'_What the heck? What the actual heck!?_ ' Her sprint took her far into the town heading for a more densely populated area by the school. ' _Drugs? Ecstasy? Hurting myself? What am I, some kind of delinquent?_ ' By the time she began to slow down and pant, she had long since lost the two trying to chase after her. With her speed reduced to a walk, her eyes skimmed where she had blindly run off to. ' _I know this area..._'

Walking for a few minutes, Yuu found herself in front of the Echo café. '_Good thing I keep money in my cellphone case... Left all my stuff at home_' A jingle sounded above her as she entered, and Miyako welcomed her with a smile. "Hey." As she spoke, she saw Sayaka lean back and turn around from the bar. "Sayaka, hello."

"...Sit by me." Sayaka faced forward again and Yuu claimed the chair at the bar by her. "You look stressed."

"Extremely." Looking up at the awaiting woman before her, Yuu tried her best to smile. "Black tea please, a blend." When they were left alone again, Yuu looked over at her friend. "My sister thought I was on drugs because of my withdrawals lately. She snooped in my room looking for pills and saw the bloodstains on my bed from where Touko bit me last night... Now she thinks I get high out of my mind to have sex with people and hurt myself when I come down from it."

"...I could see that."

"Gee, thanks," Yuu growled in annoyance.

"It's true though, vampire saliva is a drug, It's sold and everything. Some vampires charge by the minute to kiss people." Sayaka gave Miyako a smile when the woman returned with Yuu's tea. "So, in a way, you _are_ getting high out of your mind and having sex."

"Ugh, come on." Yuu's response got a gentle chuckle from her friend.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought I'd try and make you laugh. Okay, so... You ran, I'm taking it?"

"Yeah... I thought they knew everything about what we do, but when they said it was drugs, I just kind of agreed to it and said I'd stop. Then they told me they looked through my room and I kinda lost it."

"You admitted to it?"

"Better than telling them I'm a bride?"

"...Point taken." Sayaka sat her empty cup down on the small platter and thought. "I could always go and hypnotize them?"

"... I want to say yes, but I feel as if that's worse than them going through my stuff..." Yuu propped her chin up on her palm while looking into her tea. "What should I do...? Take the hit and pretend I was taking pills, or explain what's going on?"

"Who is this Hiro person that is with your sister?"

"He's a registered nurse, going for his M.D.."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"I've known him all my life, and even when he thought I was doing stuff, he only told my sister, which my file says she can know. Besides, my sister has been dating him for... five or so years now."

"In that case, I think it might be nice for you to have a doctor nearby that can help any of us when we're in need..." Sayaka reached over to ruffle Yuu's hair. "Finish your tea, I'll handle everything for you."

Almost half an hour later, Yuu found herself back at her house. Her mother looked worried for her, but when she gave the excuse that she forgot about meeting Sayaka, it was quickly forgiven. With the knowledge that her sister didn't tell anyone, the two went upstairs. Yuu nervously looked in the kitchen before glancing back at Sayaka and guiding her up to the rooms. "I'm nervous..."

"I have you, don't worry." Sayaka put both hands on Yuu's shoulders encouragingly. The pair went to Rei's door and Yuu rapped on it gently with her knuckles. After Rei bid her to come in, the two entered.

"Yuu!?" Rei stood from her bed and ran to her, hugging her sister tight. "You ran, I was so scared! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have, but I was so worried!"

"Sis, calm down." Yuu hugged her back firmly. "Good, Hiro is still here..." With effort she managed to pull back from the grip crushing her to her big sister's breast. "Nghh... Rei-chan, Hiro, meet Sayaka. She's a really close friend."

"A pleasure." Sayaka bowed to them politely. "I came to clear up the misunderstanding with Yuu. Hiro-san, I hear you're a nurse?" Getting a nod, she walked to him and looked up. "Then, I suppose you know what color blood is, right?"

"...Red?" He looked at her skeptically, starting to not trust the girl.

"For humans." Sayaka lifted her hand to her mouth. "For vampires, though, it's black." A grin came, fangs bared for him to see before she slit her thumb across it. Holding it up for him to take it, her blood formed a droplet of midnight black ink before trailing down to her palm.

"What in the world..." Hiro's curiosity took him over, reaching to take the girl's hand and inspect the blood. "This... isn't natural..."

"I told you, I'm a vampire." Sayaka stated again.

"Sayaka!" Yuu walked over to her worriedly. "You told me to never tell anyone!"

"This is a special case." Turning back to the two confused people, she licked her blood and showed that her wound was already healed. "We have black blood, recover quickly, and have increased strength. In return, we must drink blood." Walking back to Yuu, she undid the yellow ribbon of the school uniform while giving her a look that asked for trust. "When we meet someone who we can bond with, we cherish and protect them. Yuu isn't on drugs, she's a bride to a Vampire. Touko to be exact." The first two buttons of the white shirt were undone, and she pulled the shoulder down to reveal the deep bite mark on Yuu's neck.

"Yuu!?" Rei instantly stepped forward to inspect the injury. "This... this is..."

"Hiro," Sayaka picked up before the others could keep going. "I'm going to make you a deal. I'll give you a vial of my blood, but in return I want you two to accept Yuu as a bride to Touko. She can explain it after I leave."

"Sayaka..." Yuu reached over to touch the girl's arm. "You really don't have to..."

"Shhh." Gently, the woman tucked some hair behind Yuu's ear. "You're Touko's bride. I told you I support you, so let me do this." She looked at Hiro. "What do you say? If I'm right, you get to study my blood. If I'm wrong, then you still have Yuu here with you and I can't do anything about it.

"Hiro, Rei-chan," Yuu stepped forward. "She's telling the truth. I'm not taking anything. I give my blood to Touko every few days... Just accept this for now, and you can watch over me till Hiro is done... Please?"

Sighing, Rei looked back at her boyfriend. "Dear?"

"As long as Yuu-chan stays at home, you leave, and I can look at the proof you're offering, as well as a vial of Yuu's blood as well for me to have tested."

"Deal."

"Ugh, again, really?" Both girls held out their arms for Hiro.

Sayaka smiled. "Yuu? Shall I?"

"...Please." Her arm was offered and Sayaka leaned forward to kiss the crook of it. Soft licks came shortly and Yuu felt herself warming up while desperately trying to suppress the extremely awkward sensation of getting turned on by her friend. "Nghh... I think that's okay." When she was looked at, Yuu simply gave a lopsided smile. "It contains an anesthetic... So it doesn't hurt when I'm bit." Offering her arm again, she let Hiro undo his medical supplies from a home visit briefcase. Each had their blood drawn, and having them side by side, clearly showed more proof of their claims.

"And there we go. I'll hold up my end of the deal and leave. Hiro-san, don't show that to anyone. Don't send it to be tested. Do whatever you want with it, but make no notes. Once you confirm that it's not human blood, and you accept Yuu's free choice to be a bride, I'll introduce you to high ranking doctors, and get you a letter of recommendation to work in a field where you'll be able to make all sorts of things." Sayaka allowed Yuu to give her a thankful hug before dabbing a bit of blood from her arm to smear over Yuu's small pinprick.

"I owe you one... a really big one..."

"Just make Touko happy, we'll call it even." Sayaka put a hand on Yuu's head to playfully ruffle it.

"Knock it off, I'm still growing." Yuu casually left the room to walk with her friend.

"According to your sister's height, you're pretty much full grown."

"You're just abnormally tall!" Yuu pouted. "I'm going to walk her out." With her friend lead to the bookstore downstairs, she gave a thankful look. "I can't believe you outed yourself for me... thank you."

"Stop repeating yourself." Sayaka touched Yuu's nose. "I'll see you tomorrow. Text or call me if you need me."

"Thanks." A small wave later and Yuu was going back up the stairs. Rei and Hiro were in the hallway, looking at the incredibly different vials of blood as she went into her room. Kneeling by her bed, she took out the cleaning ingredients and started to go to work. "For real, Touko... Seriously..."


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmares were nothing new to me. It was something that allowed me to connect a little more with Touko as well. She struggled with them a lot, mainly from the moment where she lost her sister. Mine were... Darker. Faded visions, memories, and blood. My own laugh scared me. My voice sent chills down my spine. Most people say dreams give them freedom, but for me, it was a prison. Lost in a body I couldn't control, doing things I didn't want. I drank heavily from my enemies, grinning down into their eyes as they went cold in my arms. My dreams were my past, and they were catching up to me as my body grew tired running from it.

**Vampire-chan x Yuu-chan VIII**

**By: Satashi**

Sayaka's eyes flashed open, her breath catching in her throat. For several moments she could only focus on the beating of her heart and the cold sweat covering her body. Her body began to respond shortly after and the girl pulled herself up to sit in her bed. The nightmare was already fading, the images in her mind turning to mist. '_Again..._' She moved from her bed and stumbled to the small, desktop refrigerator in her room. Each leg felt like it was refusing to listen, hands shaking against her will.

A plastic pouch was taken from the chill chest and the top ripped off. The vampire bit her palm shakily, letting her blood drip into the container. The top was rolled over and she shook it frantically for a moment before reopening it and drinking the contents. Her body calmed down almost at once and breathing settled back to a normal level.

The door to her bedroom opened and a tall figure stood in the frame. "You can't live off that forever."

"I thought I made it clear that I wasn't to be monitored while in my room." Wiping blood from her mouth, she stared at the person in the dark.

"Your screams brought me here. Your privacy is being respected, Lady Sayaka."

"Then ignore tonight, and get me more polyheme. It's not lasting as long as before."

"Your body is refusing it. As you recover, the need for real blood grows."

Sayaka grit her teeth. "Go away. I want to be alone." The sound of the door closing came and she sank down to her knees. '_How much longer can I last like this?_' A palm moved to her eyes to cover them. '_I don't want to die..._'

Looking out through the window of the student council room, Sayaka let out a small sigh. "I'm thirsty..." She spoke her mind softly.

"Hm?" Yuu lifted her head from the notes she was going over. "Would you like me to make you some coffee, Sayaka-senpai?"

"Oh, sorry, no." Sayaka shook her head lightly. "Just thinking aloud." Deciding to change the subject, she shifted the conversation. "Speaking of though, did your sister get what she wanted?" As soon as the question was asked, Touko immediately looked away from everyone, face red.

"Yeah," Yuu grimaced. "She insisted Touko give her the exact same treatment as when I was bitten. After a lot of trying to get out of it, Touko finally agreed and they went into Rei-chan's bedroom."

"That's enough information," Touko insisted, trying to hide behind a book.

Sayaka gave a lopsided grin. "Give her the full experience?"

Yuu sighed. "She was on cloud nine for about five minutes, then once she calmed down and realized exactly what happened, she apologized to Hiro for the remainder of the night. She had a heck of a withdrawal phase too. Even asked Touko if another bite would be okay."

Touko looked over at them again. "That's enough! Come on, I'm embarrassed over here! I made your sister orgasm, and it's grossing me out!"

Suguru leaned back in his chair lazily. "Man, lilu have it so nice. You guys get an erotic emotional bond, and I get fleas."

Yuu snorted playfully. "I was wondering why it was itchy in here today." Giggles came across the council, much to the boy's disdain. "But that being said, I think I'm going to call it a day here. I need to take care of some stuff at the bookstore tonight." The short girl stood up and began to pack her things.

"I'll go with you," Touko offered with a smile.

Sayaka stood as well. "I guess we can call it a day?" The group nodded and began to disperse. Staying behind to lock up, the chestnut brown haired girl sighed out. "The sun is hot today..." Blocking the rays from shining on her face, she looked up into the sky. "It's supposed to be getting cooler..."

Making her way from school, the vampire went down her usual path to the echo café. The sun felt even hotter than before and soon she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. By the time she approached the door to the small restaurant, her clothes were damp and hair matted to her skin. The cool air inside was welcomed and she gave a small sigh of relief to be out from the heat.

Miyako smiled in greeting from behind the counter. "Welcome! It's chilly out there today isn't it?"A weak smile was the answer she received and she instantly began to make some of the lilu's favorite blend. "Sit down, you look beat."

"Thank you." Sayaka sluggishly climbed onto the extended height chair and tried to relax. "I feel horrible."

"You need a drink," Miyako told her softly. "When was the last time you had a supplement?"

"...This morning." The green-eyed girl had to fight to keep herself from laying her head down.

"...Sayaka. You used to go for almost two weeks before you went hunting for blood, now you're struggling hours later? You have to drink."

"I can't," Sayaka retorted firmly. "You know that. If I drink, _she_ may come back."

A hot cup of coffee was placed down before the girl. "You told me you drank a little from Touko's bride, didn't you?"

"That was only a taste." Sayaka moved to pick up the cup but her shaking hand prevented her from lifting it. Both her hands moved to support her head as she leaned over, breathing heavily.

"Sayaka." Miyako leaned a little closer after making sure her customers were good for the moment. "At this point, we don't have a choice. You have to find a groom or a bride before its too late." Before the lilu could reply, the usual chime of the door opening came. "Welcome!" She called out of habit. "Sit anywhere you like."

A tall man walked to the bar and sat a seat over from Sayaka. "It seems my information was right... That is a lovely sword you have there." Sayaka looked up, her eyes going to the sheathed katana on display atop the cabinets that held the cups and plates. "I have come to make an offer on it."

"It's not for sale," Miyako replied coldly. "I'll thank you to not use my café for business, sir."

The man smiled and bared his fangs. "You can accept the money, or I can just take it from you. The choice is yours."

Sayaka moved her eyes to the man, taking in his form and posture. "She said it wasn't for sale. If you want to cause trouble, you'll be removed."

The male vampire frowned at the girl talking to him. "A sick newborn like you won't understand the importance of that sword." By now a few people were starting to look in their direction. "What will it be? Money or force?"

Miyako shifted subtly, bracing herself for a skirmish. "I'll call the police."

Standing on shaking feet, Sayaka tried her best to glare at the man. "Back off. Leave." Her words seemed to phase him very little. '_My hypnosis isn't having an effect..._' Her body couldn't react fast enough for what came next. Suddenly the man had leapt to the top of the bar counter and then jumped to grab the sword from the stand. The cabinets all shook, countless china falling from the now rocked open doors to shatter on the floor.

Customers were now startled, standing and some taking out their phones to call for help. The man, however, was too busy with Miyako to care. The lady made a lunge, tackling the man to the ground and rolling across the floor. She was pinned by the shoulders, but she managed to kick the sword over to her friend. "Sayaka! Run!"

The sword was snatched up by someone who leapt over the lilu girl. He turned to Sayaka and snarled before kicking her in the stomach and making her crash to the floor. '_This is an ambush,_' Sayaka realized as she doubled over to hold her midsection. She could taste her own blood in her mouth and she was unsure if she had nicked her tongue or if she was now bleeding internally from the hit.

Two more people moved towards them, both seemingly on the side of the attackers. Miyako managed to escape the one pinning her and leveled the one with the sword with a hard right hook from behind. The katana was grabbed from the air in mid drop and she darted forward to snatch up Sayaka as well to carry under her arm. "We're going to make a break for it," she breathed out while running to the back and crashing out the exit there.

The two made it into an alleyway and were instantly blocked by a few more vampires there. "What the hell...?"

Sayaka felt herself being lowered to the concrete under them. "Miyako... Just get out of here. If I die here, there's no reason to protect that sword anymore."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." The woman stood up and pulled the ribbon threading around the sword to keep it closed. "Even if I have to kill them."

Panting, Sayaka struggled to stand up properly. Her vision was swimming, lungs burning. '_Thirsty... so thirsty..._' She didn't have the energy to react when Miyako was attacked. The vampire was overpowered almost at once and the sword was kicked to Sayaka's feet in the process. "Miya..." A blow from behind made her fall to her knees, hands on the sheath of the sword. '_I can't... I can't... I can't...'_ Her friend's pain-filled scream pierced her ears and her eyes turned brown as red blood lust crept up into them.

"Hey there, little lilu," A voice spoke down to Sayaka. "Be a good girl and hand that over to me-" His words stopped at once, the end of the sheath jamming to his throat.

Sayaka stood slowly, grinning at the man who was stumbling before her. "I don't like male blood," She spoke smoothly. "But I need to make an exception today." Her wrist flicked out and the vampire started gargling on his own blood as his throat was sliced. Not wasting time, Sayaka slid forward, biting him and sucking hard.

The group around Miyako stopped to now face the girl who was bleeding their leader dry. One by one they moved on offense, and one by one they fell to the girl's sword. The woman was able to stand now, looking with worried eyes as her friend cut down the vampires and drink from them quickly before lunging at the next. "Sayaka..."

The girl was covered in blood from her slaughter, grinning sickly as she walked to the last remaining one. "You..." Holding the sword out so the tip was touching the man's chest, she spoke calmly. "Walk forward." The man screamed, eyes wide, as his body moved at the command. He took two steps forward, impaling himself, before falling down.

"Sayaka!" Miyako stumbled over to her, holding her side and trying to focus through her swollen eyes. "Sayaka... Sayaka..."

"Sayaka is gone." The girl told her. "I'm fronting again." Turning to Miyako, she walked over to her fully. "Thank you for looking after my body, Miyako, but I swear if you try to make me sleep again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"...Silver." Miyako felt tears coming to her eyes. "Don't be like this... Remember what the past few years were like for-" The barista sagged forward, falling over the girl's fist that hit her stomach.

"Last warning. I'm not going back to sleep." Silver sheathed her sword after slashing it out to sling the blood from it. "I don't want to kill people who don't need to die, don't give me a reason."

Coughing, Miyako rolled onto her back and fished out her cell phone from her apron. Her friend was already gone, the sounds of sirens starting to come from the distance. It took her a few tries to dial, panting out as she brought the phone to her ear. "Hey, it's Miyako..." A coughing fit rocked her body, making her force her words out to be heard. "Sayaka fell to bloodlust... Silver is back. She has her sword." With those words, she closed her eyes and lay on the cold ground. '_Hang in there, Sayaka... We'll get you back._'

Silver took in the area around herself curiously. '_Not much has changed… _' Her hands went to the pockets on her uniform to try and search for anything she could use. '_Cell phones have gotten better._' Turning it on, she looked at the date with a groan. '_I was gone for years this time…_'

"Hey, you!" Silver turned to look at the voice and saw a police officer was running to her. "Freeze!"

"This is for cosplay," she spoke smoothly to him. The officer stopped in his tracks, face going into a hazy smile.

"Oh, is that so? I see, my mistake. Carry on then."

Silver bowed slightly to him before continuing on her way. '_I need to get some clean clothes and try to recover some memories._' Her vision swam lightly, forcing her to stumble. '_But I need blood first… A few gulps wasn't enough. What the heck was I even doing until now?_' Taking a breath, she steadied herself to continue along her way.

Her aimless wanderings took her to a bridge overlooking a river. There was a girl there gazing out over the water and into the sunset. As Silver got closer, the girl shakingly swung a leg over the railing to pull herself over to the other side of it. She was hanging on with her hands, leaning forward. "A jumper?" Silver asked curiously.

"Huh?!" The girl faltered as if she snapped out of a daze. Her body instantly leaned back, hands gripping the railing harder. "Wha… What?" She looked ragged, body dirty and clothes stained. Orangeish-red hair was matted to her head and golden eyes looked dull and lifeless.

"Life not worth living?" The words were asked casually as Silver leaned on the safety rails that the girl was clinging to. "Why do you want to die so much?"

"I…" She looked confused for a moment before struggling to climb back over and fall to her butt. "Hell, what's it even matter? Why do you care?"

"I don't, people die all the time. I've killed my fair share as well. However, I am in need of someone, and if you don't care if you die anyway, I think you'll be a good fit." She met the girl's eyes. "What's your name?"

"...Haru."

"You'll give your name to someone who just said they've murdered people?" She cocked an eyebrow up.

Haru looked away, gazing out before her. "I don't care. I'm worthless anyway, no one would miss me if I was gone."

"Tell me your story."

"Why?"

"I'm curious," Silver sat down next to her and crossed her legs. "Start talking."

"Ugh, I don't feel like it."

Silver paused. "Did you... just tell me no?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"No."

A smile slowly crept over her mouth. "Interesting...Now I'm _really_ curious about you. How about we make a deal? Tell me your story, and I'll give you a reason to live?"

Haru snorted to herself but still leaned back a little into a more casual pose. "Okay, sure. Why not?" She glanced to the side to see if she was being listened to before starting. "I've been scared of my parents my entire life... If my grades weren't perfect, if I was late for an appointment, hell any reason really… They would beat me." Leaning her head back, Haru looked up at the night sky. "Then one day they found out I could swim really well. They entered me in competitions and forced me to train every waking moment when not in school. They took my competition winnings for themselves and would hit me whenever I said anything."

"I see." Silver nodded for her to continue.

"A week ago I tore a tendon in my leg. The chances of walking without a limp are low, and forget swimming… So now that my parents couldn't get money from me anymore…. So they threw me away."

"How so?"

Bringing her knees up, Haru hugged them to her body. "I've been sleeping in the park for the past week and begging for food on the street."

Silver frowned. She had seen the girl was messy and looked like she hadn't bathed in a while, but hadn't expected something like this. "Parents take care of their offspring, that's a common law of nature."

"Heh. Tell that to my folks. Anyway, I held my end of the bargain, what about you? What magic will you do to make me think it's worth it to keep going?"

With a smirk, silver looked at the girl's eyes. "I'm a lilu, a vampire, and I need a steady source of plasma to stay alive. If you agree to be my donor, my bride, then I will take care of you and make sure your life is worth it. I'll be your Lady."

"...Riiiiight." Haru shook her head. "Look, I know I'm the weird one here, but come on… I told you what you wanted to know, the least you could do is not play around with me." She began to try and stand, clearly struggling to put weight on her left leg.

"Fine then, I'll give you a present to sweeten the deal. Whether you accept my offer or not doesn't matter, but I think you will once you see what I can do." Without letting Haru have a choice, she gripped the girl's leg and jerked her off her feet. Haru let out a cry as she crashed to the concrete and started to kick her good leg, each hit being ignored by the lilu. "This is going to hurt for a moment."

Ignoring the squirming and kicking, Silver brought the girl's injured leg to her mouth to bite. Instantly Haru screamed out in pain, shrieking when the fangs were moved to make two long cuts along her skin. "Stay still, you're making this harder on yourself," she complained as if she were scolding a child. Her wrist went to her mouth and she cut her veins, making black blood spill and run down her arm.

"Wha… what!?" Haru's body slowed as she felt herself going into shock. "What's going… on?"

The wrist pressed against Haru's leg to allow their blood to mix. "Vampire blood has healing properties. Normally it's very mild, but luckily for you, mine is pure."

Haru could only watch as the girl rubbed their wounds together. Oddly enough, her leg started to go numb, the pain seeping away by the second. "You're… You're really a vampire, aren't you?"

"A lilu, yes. Vampire is the new term for it these days." Looking down, Silver made sure to treat Haru's wound carefully.

"Why… are you doing this to me? Can't you drink from anyone? I don't think anyone could stop you…"

"I know what it's like to be broken... to feel worthless and be scared."

Haru swallowed, trying to judge her words as Silver began to wipe the blood off her leg with her sleeve. "What… could you possibly be scared of?"

"... I have Dissociative Identity Disorder." Now that she was sure Haru was healed, she released her hold on the girl. "I have two 'selves' in my body. I suffered a hard blow to the back of my head and almost died from it. I awoke with no memories and had to start living my life all over again. That self is 'Sayaka', a teenage girl. My true self is named Silver. I'm several hundred years old." The woman stood and offered her hand to help Haru up. "My life hangs in the balance of that girl coming back, and I need your help to make sure that doesn't happen."

Standing as well, Haru gently started to apply weight to her leg. When no pain came, she pushed a little more before even jumping up and down a few times. "Oh my god… this is…"

"So what do you think, Haru?" The lilu stepped forward so they were almost touching. "Become my bride, give me your plasma, help protect me from my other self, and in return, I'll give you anything your heart can desire."

"You… will need me?" She looked a little skeptical at the offer.

"I'll depend on you heavily." Silver smiled at the question.

"I'll… be important to you?"

"The most important person in my life."

Haru swallowed thickly. "Promise me... promise me you won't throw me away."

"I promise." Silver kneeled down before the girl and took her left hand. "Haru, will you become my bride? Will you give me life and accept my pains and troubles?" The girl's wrist was turned up and kissed softly, tongue moving over the skin to numb it.

"...Yes, my Lady." Haru's voice came out in a soft whisper.

"Then, by your words, I bind us." Silver's fangs pierced the girl's skin, and life flooded her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

I wasn't used to waking up next to someone. It was an odd feeling, but not really a bad one. Silver and I have been together for two weeks and it honestly felt like we had gotten married. At first, we had stayed in a hotel while she tried to recover some of her memories but little by little, she regained more and more of herself as well as important details of her time spent as Sayaka. She accessed her bank information, made contact with some apparently important people, and now we were in a luxury penthouse at the top of a tall building. The walls were made of a thick glass over one side, showing me the beautiful sunrise peeking over buildings.

**Vampire-chan x Yuu-chan IX**

**By: Satashi**

Haru stretched out in bed, wanting to stay on the soft cushion for as long as she could. Her whole life had consisted of struggling, sleeping on a worn down mattress that made the floor seem like a better option. It was still hard for her to come to terms with her new reality. From sleeping on the dirt and in the rain to silken sheets and a camisole that cost more than she's ever even held before.

Silver had high taste, buying her house clothes that were white and gold lace with sheer fabric running over her body. Her casual clothes were custom tailored to her, made in town by a select few people who only did commission work. School was no longer in her mind, but after getting a cell phone for the first time in her life, she had made contact with a few of her friends to let them know she was alright. A shift on the large bed made her glance to the side where her Lady was waking up.

"Mmmn…. Good morning, Princess." Silver's green eyes opened, chestnut brown hair falling over her face. "You look so pretty."

Haru felt her cheeks color, eyes looking away shyly. "Sheesh, you say that ten times a day."

"Because you are," Her body moved over on top of her bride's. Light kisses started to dot her lover's neck, tongue sliding up along it.

"Mmnn… So early?"

"I'm thirsty," Silver replied playfully.

Haru began to feel the effects almost at once. The scent of her Lady filled her senses, the warmth of the body over her making her relax even more. "Thirsty for my plasma, or for sex?" The words were playful and flirty. She had come to terms with what having her blood drawn meant, and honestly now she looked forward to it. Silver had saved her life, given her meaning, and in the process made her fall in love with the woman who lavished her with everything.

"Both," Silver purred out huskily. Their conversation began to fade into soft gasps and gentle whispers. What little clothing they had on was carefully removed, their hands exploring each other's bodies slowly. "You're beautiful, Princess." The words came out in a small whisper, Silver's hands tracing her lover's figure that was stained a fire orange from the rising sun going through their windows. "May I bite you?"

"Yes…" Haru was laid back tenderly onto a pillow, her legs parting to allow access to the mass of veins on her inner thigh. Silver took her time moving down, giving small kisses and nips every few centimeters before reaching her goal. Her tongue pressed hard, lips pursing the area and sucking gently. "Silver…"

"Princess…" Soft kisses came with loving hickies in their wake. "I'm going to start."

"Yeah…" Haru felt the pressure of the fangs followed by the peculiar sensation of being pierced but not feeling the pain. It was a dull throb that flooded her body with warmth. Vampiric saliva mixed with her body, making her start to move her hips slightly up against her lover. "Oh wow...wow…" Haru felt her heart beating faster, her cheeks flushing. The very act of having her blood drawn had already been linked to sexual emotions in her mind. Although Silver wasn't touching her intimately, she still considered it making love.

The drinking slowed, followed by more licking and kissing. Black blood began to smear over Haru's skin, the wounds healing. Still, she kept going, holding Haru's hands when they reached for her. "Close…" Haru's voice came down to her. "Silver… Silver… I love you…. I love you… oh god I love you…"

A smile came against the girl's thigh, eyes softening as the words filled her with contentment. "I love you, Haru… My Princess." Another nip of the skin came and Haru arched her back, letting the aphrodisiac take her over the edge. Moments passed by as she took shaky breaths, body twitching in unchecked passion. When her partner seemed to start to calm down, Silver turned her actions to instead start giving the girl a leg massage.

"You… spoil me…" Haru breathed out in a daze.

"You are the reason I'm alive right now. I may be your Lady, but you are my life." Leaning over, she gently kissed Haru's lips. "I put you in dangerous spots, take your plasma daily, and bound you to a live with a killer… I won't forget what you sacrificed for me."

"Silver…" Haru pulled the girl into a close hug. "Don't say that… I chose this. I said yes… So don't feel like you owe me anything. I just want to be equal with you."

"Yes, my Princess."

"Hey, come on, that's embarrassing…" Haru's cheeks were already stained, but her smile and sparkle in her eyes grew more and more.

The door to the Echo café made a small jingle as it opened. Miyako glanced at the person and offered them a small smile. "Welcome, please sit anywhere."

Haru nodded and sat by a window, placing a laptop on the table. "Is it okay if I do schoolwork while drinking?" She asked polity.

"Sure, we're not too busy." A menu was soon handed over and the girl skimmed it. "You look a little familiar… have you been here before?"

"My first time," Haru laughed softly. "Could I get some hot chocolate? It's starting to really cool down out there."

"Coming right up." Miyako accepted the menu back and went to start making the drink.

Haru's eyes skimmed the area, looking around curiously. '_Doesn't look like they had a huge fight here like Silver told me._' Her laptop was opened and she quickly checked to make sure the web cam was still going on it. Her eyes looked at the time and took a deep breath.

"Here's your drink." Miyako smiled at her. "Feel free to stay as long as you need."

"Thank you. Summarizing missing people cases is a tough thing to handle without a nice drink."

The barista stopped in her tracks, turning to look back at the girl. "What are you doing again?"

Haru grinned. "Missing people. I'm studying for law in college and I must do an essay on the process of missing people cases. You know, how they're looked for, ways to track them down, things that help them be found, all that. I had to learn the system because I'm going to be paired with someone who wants to be an enforcer to solve a mock case."

"Wow… That's really complicated. Are you good at it?"

'_This is too easy,_' Haru turned to give the best smile she could. "I'm great at it. Top in the class. I'm actually thinking about doing volunteer work at the station sometimes to help out on cases like this. You know, maybe I could really make a difference."

The older woman nodded in thought. "Yeah… Hey, could I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"I have a friend who knows someone who just went missing two weeks ago...Could you offer them any kind of advice?"

"I would love to." Haru agreed easily. "What's the girl's name?"

"Nanami Touko. It's her best friend. They're actually going to come by in a little bit, would you like to meet them?"

"Certainly." Haru tapped a little on her computer. "It'll be my pleasure."

"I'm home!" Haru sang as she entered the penthouse suite. "You here, Silver?"

"In the bath!" A voice sang back.

Moving across their place, she hummed softly to herself. "Everything went perfectly. I have the entire conversation recorded and gave the false information that you requested, my Lady."

"Oh, good girl!" Silver looked up from her spot in the extra-large bathtub. "I'll look at it after dinner, I'm a bit tired right now."

"Did your… uhm… mission…? go okay?"

"My assignment was just fine, but there were a few skilled people there as well. Although I could control most of them, a few were struggling to resist me so I just killed them." She watched Haru's eyes widen for a few moments before she got herself back in check. "You sure you can handle this, Princess? It's not too late to step back. I'll still support you until you can get on your feet…"

"No… No, I'm good. I just… have to get used to it." The girl took a deep breath. "But you're not hurt anywhere?"

"Of course not," Silver laughed out at her. "A group of five isn't anything to me. But anyway…" Standing up, she stretched out while letting the water fall from her body. Her lover blushed and looked away, much to her delight. "You can look, it's okay."

"Yeah, but… It's still embarrassing when it's so sudden!"

"Hehe… You're too cute, Princess."

"A-anyway! I'll go start dinner! I'll leave the laptop at your desk so you can review the footage."

"Thank you." Walking to the large mirror, Silver looked over her body. Her muscles were a lot less tone than before, hair going down a lot farther down than she remembered. It was still odd, even after being back for a while. Losing several years of your life to someone else gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. '_Sayaka... I'm not going to give you my body ever again._' Turning, she averted her eyes from the mirror and moved back to focus on drying off.

Once dressed in a sheer robe and lingerie, Silver walked to her desk to casually sit down before the laptop Haru placed there for her. The conversation was taken in with sharp detail, making sure to connect everyone with what she could pull from the sleeping memories in her mind. '_I'll need to take them out before anything else, so I won't have to worry._'

Haru peeked into the doorway. "My Lady? Dinner is ready."

"Thank you," Silver smiled at her. "I'll be right there, please wait just a minute okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Haru slipped back, leaving her alone again.

Once she was sure she was alone, Silver opened a drawer at her desk and pulled out an empty vile from it. A small syringe was opened and a needle put in it. Drawing blood from her arm, she watched the black liquid flow into the vile. '_This makes three,_' she noted to herself. Once it was full, she twisted on a cap and slipped it into a holder before closing the drawer. The tools used were put in a bag and thrown away.

"On my way!" Silver called sweetly. Going into the dining room, she hugged Haru from behind. "Tomorrow I'm going to have to go meet the person who sheltered Sayaka, so I'll be gone all day."

"Aw, okay." Haru leaned back into the hug before they both sat down at the table to enjoy their meal. "Did I do well for you at the café?"

"Perfectly. We will make them think I will be there and when they lower their guard while waiting, I can attack them." Silver made a happy sound when she took a bite of the salmon Haru had prepared for her. "Oh this is really good!"

"Th-thank you." She blushed a bit and tried to keep eating as well. "I wonder... how long it will be before I get used to this lifestyle."

Silver smiled fondly and reached over to put her hand on top of her lover's. "I don't expect you to share how I feel about life and death. Humans don't live long enough to see the world like I do... but if it makes you feel better, I'll refrain from talking about murder while at the dinner table?"

"N-no, that's okay. I want to... Support you no matter what. So, please, just have patience with me."

Pleased with that answer, Silver went back to her meal, eyes occasionally glancing back up at the woman before her. "Hey, Princess?"

"So help me, if you tell me I'm pretty again, I'll squirt lemon juice on you."

Eyes looked back down, lips grinning. "Fair enough." She waited a few moments so Haru would lower her guard before speaking again. "You're beautiful." a piece of fish was brought to her mouth casually, taking the bite as if she didn't just do that. Before long she felt a small splash of liquid on herself and she opened her eyes in shock, seeing Haru holding a lemon slice that she just squeezed. "You... you little _brat_!"

"Gonna punish me?" Haru cocked an eyebrow, eyes shining.

Looking out over the sunset, Haru tried to replay everything in her mind once more. She was leaning against the railing of the suspension bridge that she had first met Silver on, eyes gazing out over the water once more. She could feel her Lady above her, waiting out of sight for the group of people she would attack. Before long she smelt the scent of her prey and glanced to the side to see the group of friends that she had met a few times before.

"Haru!" Yuu called to her, jogging a little forward. "Hey, you came here as well?"

"Of course, I want you to find your friend as well, so I thought the more eyes we had the better it would be." She bowed slightly to the rest as they caught up. "Good afternoon," she greeted. Touko, Seiji, and Suguru were there as well, just as she thought. "Going from the facial recognition, this is the most likely spot for her to cross on the daily, so I think we should split up and look around."

Touko shook her head. "I think we should stay together. If we split, we may not be able to bring her back."

"I... see." Haru tried to smile. "So staying together then? I really think we should split."

"It's okay," Yuu waved the idea off. "We have an idea."

"Oh?"

"It's a secret." Yuu put a finger to her lips.

Haru nodded. "Okay then! Let's get started?"

As the words were spoken, Silver leapt down from the perch she had been watching. Before anyone could react, she landed behind Seiji, grabbed his arm, and threw him off the bridge in one fluid motion. Suguru reacted first, turning on the spot. His transformation into his wolf form was halted by a fist to his stomach and soon he felt weightlessness overtake him. His eyes watched the bridge suddenly be above him as he fell several stories to the water below.

Silver stood, glaring at the two left. She knew Yuu wouldn't survive the fall, but Touko could probably take impact and still have the power to swim to shore. "Then there were two," She smiled casually.

"I think you mean four," Suguru stated firmly.

Silver jerked to the side, looking in shock as Suguru was placed on the ground and released from a hold. The person behind him stepped aside to reveal a transformed state as well. Long brown hair flew to the woman's knees, bat wings swooping out from her back. A long, thin, tail swirled behind her, ending in a spade top. Her head was graced with two horns and her body was overly sexualized in the way the misfitting clothes clung to her. "The hell?!"

"Thanks, Maki-kun." Suguru pulled off his shirt, body growing larger as his feral form started to take over.

Touko stepped forward as well, frowning. "Maki-kun has the powers of a succubus. Your charms won't have any effect on us while we're under his spell."

"Che," Silver growled deep. "It won't change anything. I can still take three demi-humans and a girl."

"How about a vampire hunter?" A new voice came up, making the girl spin. Natsuki already had a gun drawn and leveled at her, squeezing the trigger.

Haru saw the new girl before she spoke, darting forward and moving in front of her Lady before the gun was fired. She heard the shot and felt a hard pain on her chest immediately. She was vaguely aware of Silver screaming her name, but her momentum made her stumble to the railing on the side of the bridge. The world was fading out from her eyes, her hand somehow going to reach for the tranquilizer dart stuck on her shoulder. The last thing she could comprehend was falling over the side and tumbling.

"Princess!" Silver didn't waste any time. In a single leap she cleared the path to the iron railings and landed on top of it before diving down to the water below. Halfway, she grabbed the falling girl's wrist and pulled her, turning just in time to take the fall to her back while cradling Haru to her chest.

"Sayaka!" Touko ran to the railing as well but was pulled back by Seiji.

"Stay here, I'll fly down and look!" The succubus leapt the railing at once, wings spreading out.

Yuu swallowed thickly, gripping the protective barrier of metal while looking at the water below. "This... This isn't happening... This can't be happening..." Seconds ticked by like minutes, each one bringing more and more tension to the group. Eventually Seiji came back up, wings folding as he landed again.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I couldn't find them."

Touko fell to her knees, feeling a sudden sickness wash over her. "Sayaka…"

Silver sat silently in a small chair in a long hallway. The air was cold, her wet clothing clinging to her. She felt sick, her body hurting all over. She was seated across from a door and had been waiting for what felt like hours before a doctor finally came out.

"How is she?" Silver stood shakingly, ignoring a rush of pain washing all over her from the movement.

"She will recover from her injuries," The doctor told her while looking down at her clipboard. "If you hadn't given her blood, she would have certainly died though." Her eyes met Silver's. "But I'm afraid she isn't waking up."

"What... do you mean she isn't waking up?"

"She's in a coma. Despite having you there, her body is still human. Her blood has a powerful tranquilizer in it, specially made to prevent vampiric healing. It's honestly a medical wonder she is even still alive, let alone in the shape she's in. At this rate, she will be too weak to be a suitable blood donor for you. I recommend weaning yourself off of her while she dies, then you can get a new provider."

Silver shot forward, gripping the doctor's uniform, and shoving them up the wall. "Say that again, I _dare_ you."

The woman didn't look phased at the action. "Silver-san, I'll remind you where you are."

After a moment of debating the pros and cons of killing her, she finally let go so the doctor could land on her feet. "Apologies. She's precious to me. Keep her in the best care this place can offer. Money isn't an issue." With a deep breath, she turned to walk away.

"Where are you going in your condition, Silver-san?"

The girl looked over her shoulder coldly. "I'm going to kill the people responsible for this."

"In your weakened state, I would advise you to reconsider your actions." The words made Silver hesitate for only a moment before continuing along her way. "Then I'll see you soon, Silver-san."

Silver panted out as she leaned over the desk in her study. The side drawer was slid out, medical equipment laid out around the table. "That makes seven..." The used syringe and needle were put in a disposable biohazard bag and tossed in a special container. "Even five should be enough to cover her for several years... Good." A vial was placed into a special box and locked. "If anything happens to me, she will be able to get back on her feet with this."

The lilu stumbled to her bookshelf and picked up her katana. '_If I strike tonight, I'll catch them off guard... I should be able to hunt them down individually..._' Her eyes narrowed in anger as she thought about it. '_First I'm going to kill Yuu. I want to see Touko suffer like I have._'

With her new goal in mind, she began to make her way to the entrance to her penthouse. The door was locked, a feeling of discomfort flowing through her as she turned the key. '_I've had enough pain in my life._' Turning, she made a path towards her new prey. '_I'm not going to let these people trap me in my own body again. I'm not going to be a prisoner to a fake persona created by lost memories!_'

Her speed was slowly increased until she gained enough momentum to leap up onto a smaller rooftop to cut across the town quickly. '_She lives around here somewhere..._' Emerald green eyes scanned the area, taking in everyone on the street that late at night. It wasn't until she made it to a small park that she found her target. Yuu was sitting on a swing, idly rocking back and forth while looking down. '_Found you._' Her path altered and before long she landed before the girl with a soft thud in the sand.

"Senpai!?" Yuu quickly got to her feet. "You're okay!?"

"I'm just fine." Grabbing Yuu's shirt, she holstered her up above her head. "You on the other hand, won't be so lucky."

"Senpai!" Yuu's hands grabbed onto the woman's arm. "Don't! We can work through this!"

Silver shoved Yuu against the bars of the swing set, glaring at her with narrowed eyes. "You tried to kill me and put my bride in danger!"

"N-no! We wanted you to be sleepy so we could talk!" Her feet swung under her, tiptoes grazing the playground sand.

"So you asked a vampire hunter for help!? How stupid are you?" Angrily she tossed Yuu onto the ground. "You don't even seem to realize you're the bad guys here. Sayaka is made up. She's not real! She's the result of losing my memories during an accident, and now that I have them back, there is no need for her."

"But- She's our friend and-!"

"She doesn't exist!" A hand shot forward and pulled Yuu to her feet again before kicking her away. "You're trying to make the original owner of a body sleep so a fake personality can come out! Do you even understand how cruel that is!? At least I don't play with people before killing them!" Her sword was drawn and pointed at the smaller girl.

"Senpai, please, just listen to me!" Yuu took a weak step back, holding her stomach in pain. Brown eyes looked up at a blade raised above Silver's head. "Please... please... please..." The woman before her fell to the side weakly with a grunt of pain as a purple light was cast over them. "Wh-what?"

"Yuu!" Rei and Hiro both were running towards her, the latter holding some kind of flashlight that was giving off the UV light.

"Rei-chan! Stop!" Yuu stumbled forward and grabbed Silver from behind when she tried to fumble for an attack. "Where's Touko!?"

"Here!" Her lover's voice came from another side as she closed the distance between them. "I felt Sayaka's presence so I came running from the bookstore!" She had to pull back when she entered the stream of light. "Ouch!"

Hiro held up the device in his hands. "A laser gun augmented to produce UV light in a concentrated area. Even humans will burn from being in this too long." His eyes went to Yuu, who was struggling to keep the vampire in check from behind. "Sorry, Yuu-chan, it might hurt a little."

"It's... okay!" Yuu grunted, trying to keep away from the weak slashes of Silver's sword. "Just until she faints!"

"You... You bitch!" Silver stumbled forward, knees growing weak. Her skin burned from the light, eye struggling to stay open. '_I lost too much blood for this..._' The woman's mind raced with her options. '_I should have waited... I should have calmed down first..._'

"It's over, Silver." Touko told her softly while staying just out of the sharp line of purple light. "We've won, give Sayaka back."

Silver leaned forward, struggling against Yuu once more before giving up. "Won?" A condescending chuckle came deep in her throat. "My little girl, The moment you hurt Haru it was no longer about winning or losing." Blinking through blood coming through cracked skin, Silver snarled at her. "This is about revenge. An eye for an eye..." Gripping her sword with both hands, she turned it so the tip of it was against her own stomach. "And a bride for a bride!"

"Yuu!"

The small redhead felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Shock and confusion overcame her face as she slowly felt the energy leaving her body. Her arms went slack over the vampire before her and she tasted blood come from her mouth when she looked down between them. Quivering brown eyes saw a black and red stained blade connecting her to Silver. Seconds passed and it suddenly was pulled from her, going from the back of her shirt all the way through her body and out of her friend's. Collapsing, her vision was soon obscured by Touko's crying face. Her lips moved, but no sound came to her ears. The world began to get dark, her eyes struggling to relay information.

The black haired vampire was looking between her lover and the one who had saved her life, both bleeding out onto the sand of the playground. '_Yuu is smaller, so my blood will heal her... But the amount needed will turn her into a vampire for sure... Sayaka is larger, clearly hurt, and low on blood... I'd need to give her just as much before her body will be able to heal on its own._'

"Nanami-chan..." Rei's broken words snapped Touko from her daze. She was kneeling next to Yuu with shaking hands. "You... You can fix her right? It'll be okay, right!?"

Swallowing, Touko brought her left wrist to her lips to cut herself. Slowly she placed it over Silver's mouth while her right wrist was slashed as well. The bleeding hand was placed over Yuu's wound as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Rei-san..." Touko's voice was weak, almost inaudible. "When I pass out, keep my hands where they are.

"You'll... You'll be okay right?" Hiro helped place the wrist onto Silver's mouth while Rei handled Yuu.

"No," a small smile came to her face as she spoke through the tears. "I'm going to die."


	10. Chapter 10

When I awoke, the insistent sound of beeping was all I could hear. It was hard to breathe and I couldn't move at all. My eyelids barely wanted to respond but even once they did, my vision was swimming. Everything was blurry and the light was painful. The silence was broken by my groan and before I could even think, the light was blocked off by a face above me. I saw reddish-orange hair and golden eyes filled with worry before inky blackness came over me once again, pulling me back to sleep.

**Vampire-chan x Yuu-chan X**

**By: Satashi**

When Touko awoke a second time, she was strong enough to look at the area she was in. A standard hospital room, equipment by her side, and a redhead at the foot of her bed sleeping on her arms. "Yah...uuu...?" Coughing, she felt a sudden sting in her head. Her mouth was dry and she realized she could barely breathe from her sore throat. Thankfully, she had oxygen moving along a tube to her nose, which helped her recover from the coughing fit.

"Here, drink," A soothing voice came to her along with a wrist to her mouth. "Take all you need." Without thinking, Touko bit. The pain filled whimper made her feel bad, but she didn't have enough saliva at the moment to fix it. Heavy, thick gulps of blood went down her throat, the familiar taste bringing more and more strength with her. "Ngh... Hah...Ahhhmnn..."

One sated, the usual tongue flick across her teeth allowed her to close the wound. "Tha... thank you, Yuu."

"You're welcome," The voice was weak and this fact was confirmed when they fell onto the bed. "But I'm not Yuu."

Blue eyes opened again, vision clearing up enough now to see that it indeed wasn't Yuu next to her bed, but Rei instead. "Rei-san... Where... Where is Yuu? Is she okay?"

"She's not, but she's alive. How do you feel?"

"Dead..."

"You almost were." Rei reached over to push the nurse call button beside the bed frame. "Once an ambulance got to us, Hiro was able to quickly set up a transfusion for you. Since You and I share the same blood structure, I gave you as much as I could. I'm not sure about the details, but the doctor said that you would have died if not for the compatibility..."

"…And Yuu?"

"She's..." The door opened to reveal a nurse. "I'll fill you in shortly." A fast checkup was made on the vampire and the nurse wrote down several things on her clipboard before talking with the patient to get more vitals. When it was all said and done, they were left alone once more.

"So, Yuu? I don't want to wait anymore."

"She's in a room downstairs. You gave her a lot of blood... It almost turned her."

"Oh thank goodness." Leaning back, Touko felt a wave of relief wash over her. "If I changed her, I don't know what would have happened... Did she heal?"

"She has a nasty scar, front and back, but if that's all she will be stuck with, it's a good trade."

"How is her... withdrawal?"

Rei looked away, fear clear on her voice. "She got enough blood that her teeth elongated a little... She tried to attack anyone who got close, then tried to drink her own blood... She's in a straitjacket right now… Thankfully this hospital has a floor dedicated to demi humans, so they're equipped to deal with... What was it called? Blood lust, I think?" She got a small nod.

The news was harsh, but she knew it would be the case when she made her choice. "And Sayaka? Please tell me she made it?"

"She's still in critical care. It's been a few days, but she has been given Vampire blood to keep her steady. It's not taking very well because she has a bride, but all attempts to contact Haru through email or phone have gone unanswered. Once her body recovers enough to get a surplus of blood, she should heal quickly."

Touko nodded lightly. "Okay... And me? Am I okay?"

"I've been giving you blood," Rei replied softly. "Through an IV transfusion so it helps you out faster."

"Thank you..." Touko rubbed her eyes with a barely functioning hand. "Can I see Yuu?"

"No, they said you need to avoid contact for a while. Yuu needs to burn out the vampire blood in her body and I can give you blood until she's ready to again... I'm sorry."

"No, no, thank you." Leaning onto the bed once more, Touko closed her eyes. "You're doing more than enough... I think I need some sleep, though... I'm getting really tired." Before an answer could be given, her body fell back into the blissful blackness or sleeping.

The third awakening of Touko was a lot easier than the previous experience. This time she was alone, the room still silent besides the constant beeping of the machine next to her. '_I feel better_,' the thought made her smile bitterly. '_Even though I was about to die..._' Looking around, she hit the nurse call button and waited.

Before too long a nurse came in with a smile. "Hello Nanami-san, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually." Touko smiled back at her. "I think I'm good to go."

"Because of your nature, if your vitals meet the minimal requirements, I can give you papers for discharge." Moving to the bedside, the young woman began to run through the procedures. Temperature, blood pressure, and other vitals were recorded and documented. "You're well past what's needed, Nanami-san! I'll be happy to notify the front desk if you would like to leave."

"Yes, please." Touko smiled at her and before long found herself fully dressed in her own clothes again. After talking with the receptionist, she got the information she needed to continue. Yuu was no longer restrained and was being treated for withdrawal symptoms. Silver had been released earlier that day as well. Gulping, her cellphone was pulled from her pocket.

Several messages awaited her, the most important one being from Miyako. Although still injured, Sayaka was back and recovering at home. '_Near death experience..._' Touko smiled fondly despite the implications. '_Just like before, that's what causes them to shift._'

Being refused once more to see Yuu, the woman set about to go see her friend. '_Silver was so strong... If not for her being weakened, I'm not sure we could have actually done anything..._' The train ride was made in silence, most people being at work or school at that time of day. '_My parents think I passed out from anemia, so that's one thing I don't have to worry about... The little victories, I guess._'

The stop was taken and the rest of the way was jogged. Minutes passed and she found herself before her friend's door, hand poised to knock. "Come in," a voice greeted her calmly. It brought a smile to the girl's lips and she let herself in.

"Sayaka?"

"It's me," Sayaka smiled at her softly from her bed. "Or rather, it's mostly me. I can feel her in my mind, but she's... quiet. I can't really explain it..."

"But you're in control?" Touko sat on the bed and instantly lifted the girl's shirt to check the bandages around her. "How is your wound?"

"Healed. Being treated with lilu blood every day made it a lot less painful. Since you're here, I'm assuming you're better now, so instead, I'll ask if Yuu is okay? I wasn't allowed to get any information on her, for obvious reasons."

"She's okay," Touko smiled softly. "She will recover... she's going through a heavy dose of withdrawal right now. They let me check her charts since she's my bride... She almost turned. If I hadn't given you blood as well, she would be a vampire now."

"Thank goodness..." Sighing, Sayaka leaned back on her bed again. "What a mess..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't." Touko cut the word off. "You're the one who was hurt the most during this. We're okay now." Squeezing Sayaka's hand, Touko tried to offer some support. "None of us blame you... We're just happy to have our Sayaka back."

"Thank you..." The woman closed her eyes and sighed out. "I hate to say it after you came all this way, but I need to sleep. Regrowing vital organs is just as draining as you'd think it is."

"Hehe, yeah. I bet it is."

"Touko?" Taking a breath, Sayaka braced herself. "I need a small favor?"

"Yes?"

"... I know where Haru is. Can you check in on her for me?" Touko's eyes narrowed, her body going tense. Seconds ticked by before she was able to force the feelings down. "She's still my bride, even if we've never met," Sayaka explained gently. "And I can feel Silver inside of me, reaching for her... I have to make sure she's okay."

"... Yeah. I'll do that." Touko patted the hand in hers lovingly before she stood to leave. "Where is she?"

"The Sanctioned hospital on the other side of town. Her name is Edamoto Haru... That's all I know."

"Got it. I'll call you."

"Thank you." Sayaka watched her friend leave, relief washing over her. '_She will be okay,_' she thought to herself. '_I'll take care of her for you, Silver... Just keep sleeping._'

Haru's eyes slowly opened, a soft groan coming from her throat. '_Where am I_?' Her whole body felt bruised, throat dry. '_Silver?_' The thought made her open her eyes and struggle to look around. '_No... I can't smell her pheromones anywhere nearby._' Her eyes tried to focus, the room somehow starting to make sense. '_Hospital... That's right, I fell..._'

The girl's body was sluggish but she still managed to pull out the I.V. drip going to the back of her hand. '_How long was I asleep?_' As soon as weight was put on her legs she almost fell over. '_My muscles feel like I've been working out for hours..._' It was painful to stand but she forced herself through it.

When the door opened, golden eyes looked towards the stunned nurse standing in the entryway. "You're... You're up!" The man's voice shook with surprise. Shaking his head, he tried to force himself to get back on task. "You need to sit down; we have to check your body first!"

"Why...?" Haru's voice was hoarse and raspy. "Silver...?"

"Sit, sit." The nurse helped Haru back to the bed to fall back onto it. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but we need to take this one step at a time." Grabbing the clipboard at the foot of the bed, he looked over it.

"Where is... Silver?" Haru was still struggling to piece things together. A fog was through her head and even the smallest motion made her feel weak.

"I don't know anyone by that name," the man revealed gently. "You have someone visit you every few days, but that's not her name."

"Wait... Visit... every few days?" Haru was forced back onto her back when she tried to stand again. "I don't... what?"

The nurse moved to a sink in the room to fill a paper cup with water so Haru could drink. "You've been asleep for three months."

The water was choked on, reddish brown eyes looking up in shock. "What? No, I... I fell and..."

"One step at a time." The door opened at that moment and another nurse came in. "First, a physical, then rest, then more answers."

Against her will, Haru complied. Midway through she fell asleep again, only to wake a few hours later. The room was different now, the machinery next to her bed exchanged for others. '_They changed my room...?_' Testing her hand, she flexed her fingers. '_Okay... looks like I'm more awake now... body seems to work... now what?_'

Fifteen minutes passed before a nurse came in to check on her, smiling to see the girl sitting up. "How do you feel, Edamoto-san?"

"Hungry." The word came out a little raspy. "Thirsty."

"You haven't eaten in a while now, so your stomach won't appreciate a large meal. I'm sorry, but you'll have to make do with some fruit puree for now." She scribbled onto a notebook and made a quick call to have a meal brought. "We have contacted your parents with the news that you woke up as well."

Haru's body froze for a moment. "What did they say?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not aware. They should be here now, probably at reception to handle your paperwork and release forms."

"They won't pay for me," Haru looked away, starting to feel a little dizzy from talking too much. "I'll pay when I have access to my bank account again. Anything else, I can handle as well."

The nurse smiled politely. "Your bills are all paid, they just needed to sign for release."

Haru nodded lightly. '_Silver probably took care of it already... But why are my parents here?_' Looking back to the nurse, she spoke once more. "How long will I have to stay here?"

"After the checkups, you'll be free to go. Luckily, your Lady has come by every few days to donate a few drops of blood. That has dramatically reduced the amount of muscle loss you would normally experience."

"Ah, I must be in a special hospital then?"

"This floor is for demi humans with a closed staff," the nurse explained. "You have nothing to fear."

Haru nodded numbly. "Silver... My Lady... Is she here now?"

"Sorry, no, but I can contact her?"

"Please."

It took Haru all of five hours before being able to put on some clothes left for her and head to the front desk. Although weary, she found herself able to think more clearly after finally getting something in her stomach. What she saw when she made it downstairs, though, made her wish she hadn't eaten at all.

Her parents were sitting in waiting chairs, talking to each other. A sick feeling was creeping up her gut, dread in her mind. She was spotted shortly and the people she hated most stood up to greet her.

"Haru." The father stated simply. "Good, we can go now."

Haru scoffed. She didn't expect them to ask how she was or where she had been, but at the same time it still pissed her off when she was proven right. "Screw this..." She broke away from them to head out on her own. "I'm going home."

"To that penthouse?" Her mother asked calmly, making Haru stop. "Yeah, we know about that. And that you were being given money in your account."

Turning, she tried to snarl but couldn't find the power to make it look threatening. "Why do you know that?"

"You stupid girl," The male walked to her. "Your bank account still has our names on it, so we were able to pull everything out."

'_The money silver gave me...!?_' This time she snarled. "So help me, if you took even a _yen_ from my account-"

"There's not a yen left in it," her mother spoke again. "Which is why we're here. You need to repay us for the inconvenience of your hospital stay. Call your sugar daddy and get him to put more money into your account to pay for it."

Haru wanted to scream. Her hands balled into fists but she was still too weak to do anything else. '_Think..._' Haru scolded herself. '_Silver put money in my account, but she also has her own... so they only got what I had left... That's nothing compared to what she can make with her jobs..._'

"Don't hurt yourself thinking." Haru's father scolded her. "What does that pimp of yours do to make so much money anyway?"

Eyes narrowing, Haru shifted her weight to brace herself. "Oh, don't worry, I'm about to join her workforce just for your sake."

"_Enough!_" A shout from behind them made them all turn to see who had interrupted them. A woman with long chestnut hair, green eyes, and wearing a school uniform. "I'll thank you to not bring me into this conversation. Haru, we're leaving and going to close your account."

"Silver!" Haru stumbled over herself to hug the woman. "You're okay!"

Haru's mother walked forward. "And just who are-"

"Another step and you'll regret the choices you made today." The words made everyone stand still. "Haru." Pulling the girl along, she supported her back to the limo waiting for them.

"Silver... Thank you."

"... I'm not silver." Sayaka spoke softly.

"Wait... Wait!?" Forcing herself away, Haru looked at her with wide eyes. "No... no this isn't..."

"Let's talk." Sayaka motioned to the open car door behind her. "Haru, don't be hasty, we can work through this-"

"Shut up... Shut up!" Taking a step back, the girl forced herself not to show her fear. "Give her back..."

"Haru..."

"Give Silver back!" She jumped forward weakly, fist rearing back to hit Sayaka's cheek. Before she could, she was dodged and embraced, being forced into the car. "No! Silver!" The car door closed and the limo started moving, trapping her inside.

"Calm down," Sayaka pleaded with her. "I don't want to-"

"To what, huh?" Falling onto a seat that was facing the back, she crossed her arms. "Hurt me? Kill me? I'm not afraid of you, Sayaka. You're nothing compared to her."

"... That's true, I'm not." Green eyes looked down at her hand, which she flexed. "I'm not even half of what she is... But I'm still here."

"You're just a fake."

"I know." Sayaka met reddish-brown eyes again. "But even a fake has a right to live."

"And _her_ rights?" Sayaka went silent for a moment, making Haru scoff. "Yeah, thought so."

"At least try and let me prove that I can-"

Haru snapped back before the sentence could be completed. "Can what? Be my Lady? I know you're addicted to me, but I'm not giving you anything. I'll bite my tongue and drown in my own blood before you get a drop."

"... Close your bank account, emancipate yourself, and contact me. I'll give you money to support yourself. I can't turn you away, Haru... Silver is still part of me, just like I am to her. I can't defy her will to protect you."

"She's still inside of you?" She got a small nod. "Silver... is still alive?"

Looking out the window, Sayaka watched the scenery go by. "It isn't like last time... I'm aware of her consciousness. I can't speak to her or anything, but I can express emotion. It was that undying rage of wanting to protect you that allowed me to get into some of her memories... She wants me to look after you, Haru... Let me."

"...Silver..." Leaning forward, Haru put both palms over her face. A few seconds passed before she began to shake, tears spilling from her eyes. "Silver..."

Sayaka averted her eyes, feeling pain and sorrow build up in her chest. She didn't know the girl, but the emotions bubbling in her were very real. Her chest hurt, heart aching to go comfort the girl before her... To tell her she was too pretty to cry. Instead, she sat quietly and forced herself not to look at the woman's weak moment.

Countless minutes passed before the car slowed to a stop. A voice came through the speaker, letting them know they had arrived at their destination. "Haru," Sayaka spoke again, softly. "We're at your apartment complex... I made sure everything would be fine for you when you came back to it... so please go and take care of yourself. I'll contact you later."

Without saying anything, Haru left the limo, barely closing the door behind her. As she walked, she forced herself to stop crying, letting the anger take over her sadness. The elevator was taken and she entered her home once again. Although it felt like it had only been hours since she had been there, it had been a few months since it was lived in.

Her feet took her to the study, where she collapsed into the plush chair that Silver used to use when reviewing work. A box was on the desk with her name on it, making the girl wipe her eyes and sniff. Carefully the lid was lifted and inside were several hard, plastic vials in a chilled container.

"Haru," she read the words written under the lid softly aloud to herself. "If you're reading this, then I'm probably gone. I don't know how long my dissociative identity will last, or if I'll be able to return if I swap back..." Her words broke, arm going to wipe tears once again. "I've drawn blood for you to sell to make sure you will be okay in life... If my other self doesn't take care of you, I hope this will let you chase your dreams... I love you... Silver."

Slowly the girl leaned over the box, hugging it to her chest and crying onto it.

The student council room was once again full with its members. Although the small group had troubles that lead to a small gap of operations, it was once again running like before. Touko was reviewing documents for the upcoming graduation while Sayaka tried her best to plan out how it would operate.

Seji, once again in his male uniform and short hair stood beside his best friend, each one making notes on the old chalkboard. Everything made Yuu realize just how normal it seemed now. Despite everything over the past few months, once again she was simply back in the same room, with the same people, doing the same thing. If not for the scar on her stomach and back, she would have wondered if the year had been a dream.

The day concluded, the girls heading to their usual after school get together. The Echo was almost like a home away from home for them now, always welcoming in the cold of the fading winter. Sayaka reached for the door but froze when she was close to it, her eyes widening slightly. "…Haru?" Sniffing the air, she caught a faint trace of the bride that she never got to know. She had suffered the withdrawal and her blood had gone back to depending on fake plasma made in a lab for her… But the scent of Haru was something that pulled in her chest, urging her to find her.

Rushing in, the girl looked around quickly. Haru was there, standing before the counter, and Miyako with her head turned to face Sayaka. In her hand was a sheathed katana, held tightly with white knuckles. "Sayaka," her words were short, but not harsh. "I need you to finish the deal." Holding up the blade, she showed that it was the self-same sword that Silver used. "In return for me keeping this sword, I will give you blood. Do you accept?"

Before she could even think over it, words came firmly. "I accept." Quickly the distance was closed between them, eyes sparkling an emerald green. "There is something that I've recently made peace with, that I have kept to myself until now…" Reaching for the sword, she held onto it without making a move to pull it away. "Just for an hour…"

"Sayaka?" Touko tilted her head but was stopped by Miyako before she walked to her friend.

"Trust her," the older woman spoke gently. "I've known her long enough… Have faith."

Yuu held onto Touko's arm. "…Faith?"

Slowly brown eyes opened, a smile coming to the lilu's face. "For one hour. I accept the terms."

Haru felt her throat go dry, knees starting to get weak. "S…il…ver?"

Taking the sword, she held it to her side while using her other arm to pull Haru close. "Hello, Princess…" Leaning down, she nudged the girl's head softly to the side with her nose so she could whisper into her ear. "I almost forgot just how pretty you are."


End file.
